A Tangled Web 2: Reclaiming a Lost Childhood
by Wtiger5
Summary: AU: Now that Spencer has been officially adopted by Gideon, will he be able to put the entire ordeal behind him and enjoy a normal childhood? Rated T for safety. Sequel to "A Tangled Web".
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

_A/N: Welcome to the second installment of the "A Tangled Web" (ATW) series. Thank you to all of the readers, reviewers and friends that I had through the first story. This sequel picks up approximately three years after the ending of ATW and will explore more of Spencer's childhood. Again this story is still AU and this one more so than the first section. Now even though this is a new story, it's a sequel so I'm going to exercise my right as the author to send some shout outs to the people who reviewed the last chapter of ATW. They are **Pippinheart, Bella-chan16, Sue1313, Lyonhaerte, Reina13, and Whatif-ifonly**. Whatif, sorry if your looking for some vengeful recompense for Michaels and Porter, you going to have to keep waiting. As always thank you to my amazing and wonderful beta the incomparable **Charmony**. Thanks for not only encouraging me to take this crazy ride but for being right there in the front seat as we scream our fool heads off. _

_I don't own Criminal Minds. It all belongs to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company._

_**Warning:** Near the end of the chapter, there is parental spanking of a minor child. If that bothers you, please skip that section._

Chapter 1- An Unwelcome Visitor

"Trish, I'm home!" Spencer called as he hurried through the door.

In the three years since his abduction, the little boy had gradually overcome his fears and had begun to show his true potential. Testing had revealed an extraordinarily high IQ as well as a phenomenal reading speed. However it had also shown what Dr. Norman had suspected; at six and half, Spencer had been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, bringing with it a whole new set of challenges. Gideon and Trish had done their best to make certain that the child's routine remained the same day in, day out, and Spencer had flourished under their care.

The healing process had been aided by the fact that Porter had plea bargained in exchange for a lesser sentence and Michaels had been convicted on all counts. Shortly after the verdicts, Gideon's petition to officially adopt Spencer was granted and the little boy was thrilled to learn that although Diana would continue to be involved in his life, he could never be taken away from the man that had become his lifeline.

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?" Trish smiled at her nephew, even as her hands remained busy in the bowl before her.

"Good. Miss Phillips thinks that I'll be ready for seventh grade by the end of the semester. What are you making?"

"Pie crust for the apple pie I'm baking for dinner."

"Are we going to have ice cream too?" Spencer pulled up the stool specifically made for him and stood next to his aunt as she worked.

"Yep. What do you think of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and creamed corn?"

"Yummy." Spencer's eyes sparkled at the mention of some of his favorite foods. "Can I help?"

"You bet. Go in the pantry and get the bag of apples and start rinsing them off for me."

"Yes Ma'am." He jumped off the stool and scampered into the pantry, returning quickly with the bag of apples that the three of them had picked over the weekend.

"Spencer, did Jason tell you we are having company for dinner?" Trish asked as he began placing the fruit carefully in the sink.

"No. Is it Uncle Dave?"

"No, it's a friend of your dad's. Sarah and Jason knew each other in college and she recently moved back here." She kept her voice level, trying to hide the frustration building inside. She had hoped that Jason had already talked to the child, but obviously he hadn't.

"Trish, is something wrong?" Ever observant, Spencer turned his big brown eyes toward her.

"No honey; nothing's wrong. I was just surprised that he didn't say anything to you." She leaned over him to wash the dough off her hands before giving him a quick hug. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Trish." Spencer grinned mischievously up at her before slinging the water from the apples into her face.

"Hey!"

"I gotcha!" he crowed as he danced back out of her reach. He exploded into furious giggles as she chased him around the kitchen, her own hands wet from the faucet. He shrieked as she got close enough to dribble water down the back of his shirt before he scrambled under the table to get away. Panting, he backed further away only to come up short as Gideon suddenly swept him into the air, mercilessly tickling him until he was howling once more.

"What are you two silly gooses doing, huh?"

"It's geese!" Spencer gasped out between peals of laughter. "The plural of goose is geese!"

"Somehow 'silly geese' just doesn't sound right," his father said laughingly as he set his son back down on his feet.

"Spencer, can you make sure that your books are put away in your room before Sarah comes over?" Trish asked, ruffling her young nephew's hair. She favored him with a loving smile as he grinned up at her and scurried out of the kitchen. She waited until she heard his footsteps heading down the hall before she turned to the agent standing beside her.

"Jason, you have got to tell him about Sarah before she gets here. He's smart, and he's going to figure out that the two of you are more than just friends very quickly. When he does, he's going to be upset, confused and angry and he is going to act out."

Gideon shook his head dismissively. "He'll be alright. Like you said, he's smart."

"Jason, he idolizes you, and he's going to feel threatened by anyone else who shows you that kind of attention!"

"Spencer can handle it, Trish," he answered as he turned away.

"You know for a profiler, you're being awfully stupid. Just don't blame me when you end up having to deal with your son tonight," Trish snapped softly before returning to her cooking. She sighed as her nephew's measured steps left the room. She looked down at the fruit resting in the sink and whispered a prayer that everything would go well that evening.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Trish, this is absolutely amazing. You are a terrific cook," Sarah said as she took a bite of the apple pie that had been baked earlier.<p>

"Thank you Sarah," Trish replied with a smile. She returned to her seat as she watched the child to her left out of the corner of her eye. Despite the fact that he loved apple pie, he was simply pushing the dessert around the plate with his fork. His gaze was focused on the table in front of him, but his shoulders were stiff and tense. He seemed to be ignoring the conversation going on around him.

"May I be excused?" he suddenly interrupted his father.

"Spencer, you're interrupting. You need to wait until everyone is done eating," Gideon replied.

"Why? I don't want to talk to her," the little boy muttered resentfully.

"Spencer, that wasn't nice. Now apologize to Sarah," his father said firmly.

"No, she's your friend not mine." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and blinked fiercely, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"That's enough." Gideon stood up and knelt beside his son's chair. "You know how to act better than this."

Spencer licked his lips and shook his head without looking at his dad. "I don't want her here."

"Spencer, if you can't behave, then it's time to go to your room."

"Yeah, cause you like her better than me," he whispered angrily. He jerked away from the hand Gideon placed on his shoulder.

"Spencer…"

"Leave me alone!" Spencer clenched his hand into a fist and punched his father's upper arm before bolting down the hall and up the stairs to his room slamming the door in Gideon's face. He turned the lock and curled up on his bed, burying his face into his pillow and bursting into tears.

"Spencer, open the door!" Gideon called, knocking on the wood. "Open this door, right now!" he called again when there was no answer. Reaching up, he retrieved the key from the top of the door jamb, trying to keep a handle on his anger. His hands were shaking slightly as he fumbled with the lock.

"Spencer! You do not want me to have to unlock this door!"

"Jason, stop." Trish placed a gentle hand on his arm and took the key from his hand.

"Trish, he deserves to be punished," he hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Yes, he does. But if you go in there right now, as upset as you are, you will end up doing something that you will regret. You _cannot_ discipline Spencer in anger, or you _will_ hurt him." Trish stood up to her full height of five feet two inches and leveled a firm glare up at her nephew.

Gideon held her eyes for a moment before he looked down. His shoulders wilted as the rage abruptly subsided. "You're right," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "Maybe you can get him to open the door." He turned away and disappeared into his bedroom as Sarah came down the hall. She followed him into the room and sank down on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she put her arm around him.

"No. Trish told me Spencer would do this and I didn't listen, and now my son hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Jason. He just thinks that I'm going to take his place. He doesn't understand that you can love both of us at the same time."

Trish smiled as she listened to their conversation before knocking softly on the child's door. "Spencer, I'm coming in." She unlocked the door and slipped inside, sitting down on the bed next to the sobbing little boy. She pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back and soothing him for several long minutes.

"Why doesn't he want me anymore?" Spencer whimpered as he clung to his aunt, his tears soaking into her shirt. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby."

"Then why doesn't he still love me?" the little boy wailed.

Trish swallowed the lump in her throat as she rocked him. "Sweetie, I promise you; just because he's falling in love with Sarah, does _not_ mean that he loves you any less."

"Yes it does," Spencer contradicted her, his voice breaking as he sniffled repeatedly.

His aunt took a deep breath as she tried to think of a way to help him understand what she was telling him. "Spencer what does 'adopted' mean?"

"There are several meanings according to Webster's dictionary. The most popular definition is to take by choice into a relationship. This is most often used in reference to children." Spencer recited automatically. He paused as Trish held up her hand.

"Think about what you just said. Adoption is a _choice_ and Jason _chose_ you. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that."

"Not even Sarah?" he whispered plaintively, his eyes huge in his small face.

"No, sweetheart, not even Sarah." Trish pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and slowly relaxed into her embrace.

"Trish?" His voice was muffled slightly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yeah baby, unfortunately you are," she said as she continued to hold him close.

A few minutes later, a visibly calmer Gideon opened the door to see his son still cradled in his aunt's arms. The boy looked up at him and took a deep breath before pulling himself out of Trish's embrace. She gave them both an encouraging smile before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Spencer wrapped his arms around his middle and stared at the floor as his father sat down on the bed beside him.

Gideon broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry Spencer. I should have talked to you about Sarah before tonight and I didn't. I was wrong and I'm sorry." He looked over at the child next to him who was still staring at the floor. His tears had started again and were sliding silently down his pale face. "Come here, kiddo," he said softly, pulling the little boy into his lap.

"I was scared Daddy. I was scared that you were gonna send me away!" Spencer cried into the agent's shoulder. "I thought you didn't love me anymore," he gasped out between sobs.

"Spencer, I will _never_ stop loving you. You're my son and nothing will _ever_ change that."

"But…she's…What…about Sarah?" Spencer asked as the flood of tears began to slow. "What if she doesn't want me around?"

"Then she won't have any place in my life either. Kiddo, Sarah knows that you and I are a package deal. If she wants to be with me then she's going to have to accept you too. If she can't, then she won't be staying."

"You promise?" the child asked wide eyed.

"I promise," Gideon replied, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead before enveloping him in a hug. He sighed after a moment, dreading what he had to do. "However, we do need to talk about your behavior. You were extremely rude to Sarah, and under no circumstances are you allowed to hit me."

"I'm sorry Daddy," he whimpered.

"I know you are, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to punish you."

"I know," Spencer murmured in a tearful voice. "Are you going to spank me?"

"Yes, and then I want you to apologize to Sarah."

"Yes sir," the boy whispered as he was turned over his father's knee. He closed his eyes as the first swats began to fall and he whimpered as his backside started to sting. It wasn't long before he was sobbing for all he was worth. Gideon stopped his spanks and gathered his son close, rubbing his back and murmuring words of comfort in his ear.

"Shhh. It's all over. It's all done." He held the little boy, rocking him back and forth until his crying had slowed to the occasional hiccup. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too." Spencer sniffled. He lay still for a little longer simply taking comfort from his father. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the safety of Gideon's arms, secure in the knowledge that while the discipline hurt, his father would never deliberately mistreat him.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet kiddo. You still need to apologize to Sarah."

Spencer sleepily opened his eyes. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes. You were extremely rude to her." Gideon replied firmly, even though his eyes smiled at his son.

The boy sighed and shifted closer to his father. "Okay," he sighed, his lower lip pushed out in a pout; however the pose didn't hold under his dad's scrutinizing gaze and he dissolved into giggles. Gideon smiled as well before pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head.

"Let's go wash your face before we go back out to the living room." The agent led the boy into the bathroom before wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they returned to where Sarah and Trish were waiting. Spencer stood before Sarah with his head down as he fought through the fear of having to face her. He finally lifted his gaze to find her watching him with a gentle look in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you," he whispered. A smile crept across the woman's features.

"I forgive you. I know it must be scary having a strange woman suddenly invade your house, and I'm not mad at you, okay?" she replied softly. "Can I give you a hug?"

Spencer bit his lip before hesitantly nodding. Sarah gathered him close and kissed his forehead. She blinked in surprise when his arms snaked around her waist and returned the embrace. Trish slipped across the room to her nephew's side.

"Looks like you were able to reassure him."

Gideon smiled. "Yes, and you were right. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Trish grinned back. "You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am." He gave his aunt a one armed hug as he watched his son continue to cuddle with his girlfriend.


	2. Forging the Bond

_A/N: There's one thing that I wanted to clarify from last chapter, Spencer knows the difference between abuse and properly administered corporal punishment. I appreciate those who have differing views but this is how I've written the story. Please feel free to share honest opinions but all I ask is that don't make the story about something it isn't. Now with the heavy stuff out of the way: **Bella-chan16** -no happy dance is stupid, **I.C.2014**- yes Trish is pretty smart after having helped raise Gideon, **Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape**- here's your next chapter. **MelanieMM and Ficdirectory**: thank you for being honest and I hope that even though we have different views that you will continue to read the story. If you should choose not to, then go with the knowledge that I hold no grudge against you. **Whatif-Ifonly and Charmony**: I love you guys. You two are so much a part of this story and I appreciate and cherish your friendship. As always many heartfelt thanks to **Charmony** for the beta work._

_Btw: For anyone who hasn't read A Tangled Web, Spencer is 8 in the first chapter and 9 in this one. There's an approximately six month time gap between the end of the first chapter and this one._

Chapter 2 – Forging the Bond

Gideon sighed as the phone on his desk rang for the fifth time in an hour. "Gideon," he said as he picked it up, cradling the receiver between his shoulder and his ear so he could continue with the report that he was currently writing.

"Mr. Gideon? This is Carol Jackson and I'm the nurse at your son Spencer's school. He's here in the office and he's not feeling very well. We tried the home number but couldn't reach anyone. Is it possible for you to come get him?"

The agent straightened abruptly. Spencer never complained of being sick so if he was in the nurse's office then he must be ill. "Yes, I'll be right there. Will you tell him I'm on my way?" He stood even as he heard the nurse's affirmative. Grabbing his keys and his briefcase, he hurried out the door, only to nearly bump into Rossi as he rounded the corner.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the Italian asked with a grin.

"School nurse just called me; Spencer is sick."

"Jason!" Max Ryan's voice called from across the room. "I need your help!"

Gideon spun around. "I can't; I have to go get my son." He kept walking backwards as he talked.

"Let your aunt handle the kid. You have a job to do."

"Max, Trish is out of town. I don't have a choice. I _have_ to go."

"Well figure out something else. I need you and Dave to head to Raleigh. They've got some serious trouble on their hands." Max left the room before Gideon could raise another protest. He turned to his friend.

"Dave…" he shrugged helplessly.

"Would Spencer be alright staying with Sarah?" Rossi suggested quietly, seeing the worry and frustration in his friend's eyes.

Gideon shook his head. "I don't know. He went to the nurse's office when he never admits to being sick. He's going to be grumpy and clingy and I don't want to have to ask her to deal with him when he's like that." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go talk to Max. Maybe I can get him to change his mind."

Rossi snorted. "Good luck."

"Yeah," the other man muttered as he knocked on his boss's door. A few minutes later he reappeared with the supervisor behind him.

"You promised me that if you took the boy in that it wouldn't interfere with your job. Here's your chance to prove it; find someone else to take care of the kid." Max shut the door with a bang behind Gideon as he left.

"Wow, someone has a burr up their butt," Rossi remarked softly as his friend rejoined him.

"You're telling me? I don't know who will be happier when his divorce is finalized; his ex-wife or us." Gideon dropped heavily into his chair. "Guess I need to call Sarah and make sure she can watch Spencer for me."

"Won't you need to call the school and let them know she's picking him up?" Rossi half sat on the corner of his friend's desk.

"No, I'll go get him and take him to the house. That way he hears what's going on from me and not from Sarah. He'll handle it better that way." He looked up to see a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say, I learned something from the dinner when Spencer met Sarah for the first time. Not to mention that Trish took me to task as soon as Sarah had left."

Rossi snorted. "Bet that wasn't fun. Trish is a pistol. She's the only person I know who can cuss someone out without using a single curse word."

Gideon nodded ruefully as he listened to the phone line ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Jason. Listen, I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Spencer blinked sleepily as the nurse came back into the room. "Hey sweetie, your dad is here to get you."<p>

The boy nodded as he slowly sat up, the vinyl cot squeaking slightly as he moved. A sheen of sweat gleamed on his forehead and his face was pale. He swayed slightly as Gideon appeared behind the nurse. The agent pulled his son into his arms as the child reached him.

"I don't feel good Dad," Spencer murmured as he pressed his face into his father's chest.

"I know kiddo. We're going to take you home."

"We?" Spencer sniffled as he collected his backpack.

"Uncle Dave is with me." Gideon put his arm around his son's shoulders as he steered him out of the school's clinic and towards the parking lot. He helped the boy into the backseat as he tossed his book bag onto the floor. Rossi twisted to look at his nephew.

"Not feeling too good, eh _bambino_?"

Spencer shook his head before curling up on his side. He was almost asleep when the car pulled into the driveway. He vaguely registered the sound of a female voice as he was gently lifted from the car. Then a cool hand touched his forehead.

"He's burning up, Jason. Did the nurse check his temp?" Sarah's voice reflected her concern.

"Yes and she said he wasn't running one at school, but she didn't check it again before I picked him up."

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is Sarah here?" He knew he was whining but he felt too sick to care.

"I have to go out of town on a case. Sarah is going to take care of you until Trish gets back from New York." Gideon carried his son upstairs to his room as he answered the question and helped him change into a pair of pajamas.

"But I don't want her. I want you!" Spencer wailed. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. His dad pulled him close, rubbing his back.

"I know kiddo. But remember, sometimes I have to go away for work and this is one of them."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish Trish was here."

Gideon kissed the top of his son's head as a faint smile touched his mouth. "Me too, buddy; me too." He looked up as a soft knock sounded. Sarah poked her head around the door with a tray in her hands.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, her gaze on Spencer. He nodded miserably, still curled into his father's side. She set the tray down on the bedside table before joining the two on the bed. "Let's take your temp, ok?"

Spencer obediently opened his mouth as she slipped the thermometer under his tongue. Two minutes later, she checked it with a sigh.

"How high is it?" Gideon asked.

"102.4," she replied, reaching for the bottle of acetaminophen she had brought with her. "Can you take some medicine for me?"

"Yes ma'am," the little boy whispered, sounding much younger than his nine years. Sarah deftly measured out the amount and administered it before giving her young charge a sip of water to rinse his mouth. Gideon laid him down and tucked the blankets around him, kissing his forehead.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." He waited until his son's eyes were closed before he slipped out of the room with Sarah on his heels.

"He'll be alright. I can handle him," she said softly, trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"I know. I just hate leaving him like this."

Several hours later, Sarah looked up from her book as Spencer trudged into the living room. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were just a little too bright for her liking. He weakly sank down onto the couch next to her.

"I don't feel good, Sarah. My stomach hurts." He leaned against her as she felt his forehead. He felt even warmer than he had that afternoon.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

Spencer nodded. "And it hurts right here." Sarah frowned as he pointed to the right side of his stomach. She shifted him so she could see where he was indicating.

"Spencer, does it hurt worse when I push on it or when I let go?"

"When you let go," he choked out. "Sarah, it really, _really_ hurts." The boy's lower lip started to tremble.

"Ok, baby. I think we need to take you to the doctor."

"But you're a doctor. Why can't I just stay here with you?"

Sarah smiled sadly at the pitiful look the child gave her. "Because I don't have any medicine here to make you feel better. It will be okay, I promise." She gave him a quick hug. "Can you go put on a pair of shoes while I call your dad?"

Spencer nodded before slowly stumbling upstairs. Sarah moved across the room to call Gideon, but before she could pick up the receiver she heard the unmistakable sounds of retching. She hurried up the steps to see Spencer on his knees, doubled over. He had gotten sick before he could get to the bathroom and now he looked up at her with stricken eyes. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

She quickly retrieved a cold washcloth from the bathroom and wiped his face and mouth. "It's ok, honey. I'm not mad. It was an accident and you couldn't help it. Do you think you can go change your shirt while I clean this up?" She helped the boy to his feet as he nodded and led him into his room. She left him there while he changed into a clean t-shirt, and returned to clean the mess in the hall.

A short time later, she helped the boy into the car and headed for the emergency room, doing her best as she drove to squash her fear for the little boy who was coming to mean so much to her.


	3. Sick and Scared

A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading and alerting this story. I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Thanks to **Pippinheart**: I am so sorry I missed your name last chapter. Yeah Max is a jerk, he'll come around though. **Flowerfairy30 and Vampireotaku**: Glad to see you guys joining this crazy ride. **Nympha Fluminis**: Glad you liked the first story and reading the second. **Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape**: I might not get the next chapters up so quick. It all depends on school and my muse. **Whatif-Ifonly**: Yeah that little remark that Gideon made about Trish came from your inspiration. Thanks for the info. **Charmony**: Thanks for the beta work and the love and friendship. Bless you my sister.

Chapter 3

"Hi Dr. Jacobs," a young nurse greeted the two of them as they entered the emergency room. "What brings you here on your night off?"

"Hi Katie. I need to get Spencer looked at; I think he has appendicitis."

"Oh." Katie smiled at the little boy who had curled up in one of the chairs. "Is this your boyfriend's son?"

"Yes, Jason's out of town so here we are." Sarah looked up from the form she was filling out. "Who's working tonight?"

"Dr. Beatty and Dr. Adhakari are both here. Which one would you like?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I think, since his dad isn't here, he'd do better with Sapana. Can you put a note on his chart for me?"

"Will do," Katie walked over to Spencer and crouched down to be on eye level with him. "Can you come with me sweetie? I need to get you checked in."

"Okay," Spencer sighed as he tried to sit up. His face paled and he clapped both hands over his mouth. Katie recognized the signs of someone about to vomit and quickly grabbed a pan and held it under his chin just as he started vomiting a second time. She looked up at Sarah.

"You know, we're not that busy right now. I'm going to go ahead and take him back to a room and we can triage him there."

Sarah nodded as she put an arm around the boy and helped to guide him as he followed the nurse. Once in the main part of the ER, Katie laid a gown on the bed.

"Can you change into this by yourself or do you want some help?" she asked kindly.

"I can do it," Spencer answered softly. Sarah caught the look on his face as he stared at the floor.

"What is it, Spencer?" He whispered something so quietly that she couldn't understand his words so she bent over to put her ear near his mouth. "I'm sorry sweetie. What did you say?"

Spencer licked his lips before repeating himself. "I said, do I have to take off everything?" he replied just a shade louder than before.

"Nope. I just need you to change your shirt," Katie said with a smile. Sensing his nervousness, she said quickly, "I'll step out and let you change ok?" She ducked out the door, waiting in the hallway until the little boy called her back inside. A few minutes later, she dropped the chart in front of Dr. Adhakari.

"Was that Sarah I just saw walking into the exam room?"

"Yeah, she's got her boyfriend's son with her. She asked specifically for you; something about the kid's dad not being here."

Dr. Adhakari raised an eyebrow. "Does he seem like the type to give us trouble?"

"No, but he was very nervous when I told him to change into the gown."

"Hmm. Okay well let me go take a look at him." The doctor rose and headed for the exam room, skimming the chart as she went. She knocked on the door as she went in. "Hi Spencer, I'm Dr. Adhakari. Katie tells me that you don't feel good." Her dark eyes swept over the boy lying on the stretcher. The pallor of his skin immediately put her senses on alert.

"No ma'am," Spencer whispered, clinging to Sarah's hand. His hazel eyes followed the doctor's movements as she approached him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and I threw up," he answered miserably.

"He's been running a fever too. Jason had to pick him up from school shortly after noon today," Sarah interjected. "I gave him some Tylenol earlier today but he seems to have gotten worse."

"How many times has he thrown up?"

"Twice; once at home and once when we first got here. He's also got rebound tenderness to the right lower quadrant," she explained.

Dr. Adhakari turned to the little boy. "Will you show me where your tummy hurts?"

"Right here," Spencer whimpered, his hand pointing to the right side of his stomach. He bit his lip as the doctor moved closer to his side.

"I'm just going to listen to you, okay?" Dr. Adhakari said quietly as she bent over him. She quickly examined her patient then turned to her colleague. "I think we need to run some blood work and do a CT scan. It could be appendicitis."

Sarah nodded. "That's what I was thinking too." Noticing the terrified look on the child's face, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's going to be okay Spencer. Dr. Adhakari will take care of you."

"I want my dad," Spencer sniffled. "Are you going to poke me with a needle?" he asked the doctor.

"Well we do need to get some blood and give you some medicine to make you feel better," she answered gently.

"No, I don't want it!"

"Spencer…" Sarah started to speak.

"I said no! I want my daddy!" Spencer started thrashing around on the bed, trying to get up despite the fact that Sarah was holding him down.

"Spencer, stop. You're going to make yourself sick again," she said sternly.

"I don't care! I want my daddy!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Sarah, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure Sapana," Sarah answered, letting go of the little boy and following the doctor out of the room.

Once in the hall, Dr. Adhakari turned to her colleague. "Where is his father?"

Sarah sighed, "Out of town on a case. I called him just before we left the house but he wasn't in the hotel. I left a message with the front desk, but so far he hasn't called back."

"Does he have a pager?"

"Yes, and I tried that too. He must be somewhere that he can't answer it." Sarah paused as the pager she habitually carried with her went off. She glanced at the number on the display. "Actually, that's him now."

Dr. Adhakari nodded. "I'll write some orders and we'll take things from there."

Sarah ran her hand over her hair as she walked to the phone sitting on the nearby counter. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Gideon's concern came over the phone as soon as the line connected.

"I'm at the ER with Spencer." She paused for a second. "Jason, I think he's got appendicitis, but he's fighting us about drawing his blood so that we can confirm it. I don't think I'll be able to get him to drink the contrast for the CT scan either."

Gideon sighed through the phone. "Let me talk to him."

"Hang on; I'm going to have to transfer the call into the room and go get it." She quickly pressed a few buttons then hurried back into Spencer's room. She quickly grabbed the receiver. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Sarah turned to the little boy who was now curled up in a tiny ball. "Spencer, your dad wants to talk to you."

Spencer rolled over and accepted the phone. "Daddy, I'm scared and I don't feel good."

"I know kiddo, but I need you to listen to Sarah. She's going to help the doctors make you feel better."

"They wanna poke me with a needle!"

* * *

><p>Gideon ran a hand over his face as he sank down on the bed. Rossi narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend. "Spencer, this is what they have to do. It's the only way to make you well."<p>

"But I don't want to. I want to go home and I want you to come home too." The boy's tone was rapidly changing from scared to angry and sullen.

"Spencer, stop it right now." Gideon purposefully made his voice stern when all he really wanted to do was jump through the phone line and cuddle his son in his arms. "You will listen to Sarah and your doctor and you _will_ do what they tell you. Do you understand me?"

There was silence for several long moments before his son whispered very softly, "Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now, let me talk to Sarah."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sarah hung up as two nurses came into the room. "Hi Debbie, hi Candy."<p>

"Hi Dr. Jacobs, rough night huh?" The shorter of the two women greeted her before turning to the little boy. "Hi Spencer, my name is Candy. I need to take some of your blood; it that ok?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Spencer asked as he blinked back tears, his arms wrapped around his middle.

"It will feel like a really big pinch."

"Do you promise?" he asked his hazel eyes wide in his pale face.

"I promise baby," she said with a gentle smile as Debbie gathered some supplies. "Debbie is just going to help you keep your arm still while I do this."

Spencer nodded before turning his frightened gaze to Sarah. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Five hours later, a frantic Gideon hurried into the waiting room. He strode quickly to the desk and the young woman sitting behind it. "I'm looking for my son. His name is Spencer Reid-Gideon."

"He's in room seven. You got here just in time; they're taking him to surgery soon." Katie smiled at the anxious father. "I'll show you where to go."

He followed her through the door and down the hall, trying to keep his steps even as he fought his worry. He nodded to the nurse in thanks as he spotted Sarah standing in the hall. "Sarah!"

She looked up. "Jason, thank goodness." She pulled him into a hug. "Spencer is terrified and he's getting worse. The surgeon thinks his appendix has ruptured and they have to do surgery tonight."

"Where is he?" he asked as he pulled back from his girlfriend.

"In here." She led the way into the room. Spencer turned his head and burst into tears as he reached for his dad.

"I'm scared Daddy."

Gideon leaned over the stretcher and wrapped his son up in his arms. "I'm here kiddo. I'm right here," he said, trying to sooth the frightened child.

"Are you going to let them take me away?" he whispered plaintively.

Gideon sat on the side of the bed, pulling him into his lap. "Spencer, the doctor has to get the infection out of your tummy. In order to do that he has to take you to a special room and make you sleepy so he won't hurt you."

"I have to have an operation, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. But I promise you; I will be right there when you wake up." Gideon kissed the top of his head. "I love you Spencer." He looked over at the door to see two nurses standing there waiting.

"The OR is ready for him," one of them said.

Gideon nodded and looked back down at his son. "You need to let go of me for now, Spencer. But I will see you as soon as you wake up. Can you be brave for me for just a little bit longer?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll try Daddy."

"That's all I ask son."

Gideon watched as they wheeled Spencer out of the room on the bed, and sent up a little prayer that everything would be alright as they took his frightened son out of sight.

* * *

><p>Max Ryan took a deep breath as he stared through the window into the waiting room at his agent. Gideon was pacing around, nervous energy rolling off him in waves. He stepped into the room as the father spun around with a hopeful look on his face, clearly expecting someone else.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Gideon all but growled.

"I wanted to know how Spencer was doing," Max replied.

"What do you care? He's just interfering with my job," Gideon snapped as fear made him slightly reckless.

The senior agent looked down. "I deserved that. Look Jason, I'm sorry. My ex had just called and then the Raleigh police were on the line with this case and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Gideon?" A new voice invaded the heavy silence.

"Yes?" Gideon spun to face the surgeon, his boss forgotten in a heartbeat.

"Spencer came through the surgery. He's got a big infection in his abdomen so he's going to be in the hospital for several days, but he's headed for recovery and he should be just fine in time."

Gideon and Sarah, sitting in a chair to the side of the room, took their first easy breath since the whole ordeal had started, smiling at each other in relief.

"Thanks Robert," Sarah said, shaking the surgeon's hand.

"You're welcome Sarah," he replied as a nurse appeared behind him.

"Mr. Gideon? Your son is in recovery. We were told he'd do better if you were there when he wakes up?"

"Yes please." He glanced back at Sarah. "Are you coming?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think he'll do better if it's just you for now. I'll see him once he's in a room."

Gideon nodded before he followed the woman as she led the way back down the hall. Just as the two reached the doors, a muffled scream sounded and the agent immediately tensed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." The nurse pressed the plate to open the doors, revealing Spencer thrashing around on the bed as three people tried to hold him down. The little boy's eyes were still closed and the heart monitor was beeping rapidly.

"Let me in," Gideon demanded with all of the authority he could muster.

"Sir please, we need to calm him down. Otherwise he could tear his stitches." One of the OR staff members blocked his way.

"And if you don't let me hold him, he's not going to come out of this. He has violent flashbacks from an abduction when he was five and when he's in the middle of one, he doesn't respond to anyone but me." Gideon knew he was pleading, but he was desperate to get to his son before things got any worse.

The man in front of him stared at him for a moment before nodding and moving back out of the way. Gideon hurried to the bed and pulled his son carefully into his lap, wrapping his arms around him securely. He began to sing softly just as he had so many times before. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Spencer's body relaxed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm right here, just like I promised." Gideon pressed a kiss to his son's sweaty forehead. "You're safe, and I'm right here with you."

Spencer snuggled down deeper into his father's embrace. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, son." He rocked the child until his breathing evened out and his eyes drifted closed in slumber once more. Easing him back carefully to the bed, he nodded his head to the silently waiting staff and they moved swiftly back in to place to ensure that no damage had been done by Spencer's violent nightmare and Gideon's unconventional actions.


	4. A Special Request

_A/N: Well I warned everyone but in case you forgot, I"m in grad school and that's why this chapter has been so long in coming. I'm not making any promises on the arrival of the next one either, for the same reason. However thank you to my loyal reviewers. **Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape:** thanks for the quick review.** Flower Fairy 30**: I work in the recovery room and unfortunately sometimes anesthesia does weird stuff to people. **Whatif-ifonly:** Thanks for the encouragement and the bouncing ideas off you. Mega love. **Charmony:** As always honey, I could not do it without you. MEGA LOVE!_

Chapter 4: A Special Request

Spencer sighed as he dropped the book he was reading on the table by his bed. After four days in the hospital he was bored out of his mind. He let his head fall back on the pillow with another long sigh. He had already finished his homework for the week and read the books that Trish had brought to him when she got back the morning after his surgery. He glanced up eagerly as a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey Spencer," Rossi greeted him with a smile. His grin grew bigger as he watched his nephew stare curiously at the large wrapped package he held under one arm.

"Hi Uncle Dave. What's that?" Spencer pointed at the box his uncle carried.

Rossi looked down with mock surprise. "I don't know. Why don't you open it and find out." He held the box out to his young nephew, his trademark grin on his face and his dark eyes twinkling merrily at the boy.

Spencer grabbed the box and eagerly ripped open the paper. His hazel eyes grew wide at the magic set that was revealed as the wrapping fell away.

"Cool!" he yelled.

Rossi laughed at the child's enthusiasm. "Inside voice, kiddo," he admonished as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Uncle Dave!" Spencer reached over and gave him a quick hug before turning back to the box. He lifted off the lid as he started digging through the pile of cards, scarves, coins and other odds and ends. He fished out the top hat and plopped it on his head, laughing as the brim fell down over his eyes.

"You're not supposed to make yourself disappear Spencer." Rossi chuckled as he lifted the hat back off his nephew's forehead.

"I didn't disappear Uncle Dave," Spencer answered as he rolled his eyes. "It's physiologically impossible for a human to completely disappear." His gaze dropped back to the box on his lap as he pulled out a traditional wand and studied it. "Did you catch the bad guy?" he abruptly asked in what could almost be described as a casual way.

A faint smile touched the agent's mouth. "Yeah we did. It's nice of you to be concerned about it."

Spencer shrugged and dropped the wand back in the box, pulling out a deck of cards. "I don't want bad stuff to happen to other kids like it did to me."

He continued to play with the deck of cards in his hands, missing the searching look his uncle gave him. Deciding that it wasn't anything either he or Gideon needed to worry about, he distracted Spencer by pointing to something sparkly in the box. "What's that?"

Two days later, Spencer carefully climbed out of the car and walked slowly up the steps to the house. Even though he was feeling much better, he still tired easily and didn't have much of an appetite. He flopped down on the couch and winced slightly at the pain that shot through his stomach when he landed as Gideon carried his bag upstairs and into his room. He returned a few minutes later and ruffled his son's hair as he sat down on the couch beside him. "Tired kiddo?"

Spencer nodded as he shifted to lean against his dad. "Yeah," he murmured. He relaxed against his father's chest for a few minutes before craning his neck to look up at Gideon. "Dad, are you gonna marry Sarah?"

Gideon blinked at the sudden, unexpected question. He took a deep breath as he tried to decide how best to answer the child's query. He knew he had considered that very possibility, but was hesitant to pursue it since Spencer had reacted so strongly to her presence on their first few meetings.

He shifted positions so he could meet his son's gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Spencer shrugged. "She makes you happy and she took care of me, and she really is kinda nice."

"Kinda nice?" Gideon repeated, raising an eyebrow at his son.

The boy giggled softly. "Okay, really nice. She held me when they poked me and she didn't get mad when I got sick in the hallway."

"If I did marry her, would you be okay with that?" the agent asked quietly. Silence reined for long enough that Gideon became concerned with the answer. "Spencer?"

"Would she want to take my mom's place?" he asked very seriously in a quiet voice. "I don't want to call her mom."

Gideon hugged the little boy that meant so much to him. "Spencer, Sarah is never going to take your mom's place. She knows that you still have Diana in your life and she respects that. As for calling her mom, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's entirely up to you."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Then it's ok with me." A small smile touched his face as he dozed off in his father's arms. Trish came in a few minutes later to see both of them sound asleep, the child still wrapped in the man's embrace. She chuckled softly and returned to the kitchen after covering them both with a blanket.

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend through the streets of colonial Williamsburg. In the two months since Spencer's surgery, the child had definitely relaxed around her and she was pleased to note that he actually seemed happy when he saw her now. She glanced around her at all of the snow covered buildings and the twinkling Christmas decorations. The whole place felt like a scene out of White Christmas. Gideon's pressure on her hand tightened and she turned to look at him. His dark eyes sparkled at her as the cold air turned his cheeks rosy. He really was very good looking, and his age had only managed to add a certain distinguishable character to his looks.<p>

"Come on. There's something I want to show you."

He led her to the massive tree overlooking the square. Sarah caught her breath at the huge pine tree dotted with candles, ribbons and ornaments. A light dusting of snow added to the romantic atmosphere.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she tilted her head back to stare up at the star on the very top of the tree. When she looked back in front of her she gasped as she realized that Gideon was down on one knee in front of her. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gideon replied. "Sarah Jacobs, I lost you in college and I thought that I would never find you again. When you moved back here, I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it took to make you fall in love with me again. I've seen you interact with my son and I've seen his love for you grow. Sarah, I want you in our lives for now and for always. Will you marry me?"

Sarah stood frozen for several long moments. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, but at the same time had feared it would never come because of Spencer's initial reaction to her. Seeing Gideon shift anxiously, she blinked as it dawned on her that he was still waiting for an answer. "Yes. I will marry you." She wiped away a few stray tears as he placed a beautiful diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand. "Does Spencer know?" she asked hesitantly as he wiped away a few more tears.

"Yes, and he gave us his blessing. His only stipulation was that he wasn't going to call you 'mom'; at least not right away," he answered as he climbed to his feet.

She laughed softly as their lips met in a gentle kiss. "I can live with that," she murmured softly as he held her close. "I can definitely live with that."


	5. Out of the Blue

_A/N: Yay! It didn't take me a month to update this time around. Can't promise that the next one will be as soon but at least for now here's another chapter. **Pippinheart**: Thanks for your reviews of chapters 3 & 4. It was good to see you again and I'm glad you're liking the twists and turns. **Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snap**e: Yes Spencer is getting a childhood and Jason has someone to care about him to keep him grounded. **Flowerfairy30**: I'm glad you liked the idea of a magic kit. I'm trying to keep some of Reid's hobbies the same even in this AU. **Whatif-Ifonly**: Thank you. I'm having fun developing the relationship between Reid and Rossi. It's going to come into play later as well. **Charmony**: Thank you so much for all of your hard work in beta reading this for me. I know I say it alot but I seriously couldn't have done this near as well without you._

_Warning: I took a page out of my sister Charmony's book: All aboard the drama train!_

Chapter 5: Out of the Blue

Trish frowned as the doorbell rang. She pulled her hands from the soapy water, trying to dry them quickly before hurrying towards the entrance. She took a step back in surprise from the man standing on the step. "Matthew? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stared at her brother in law.

"I was looking for Jason," Matthew explained as he took a deep breath.

"Are you sober?" she asked pointedly. "Because you're not allowed in my house if you're not."

Matthew sighed. "Yes I'm sober." He gestured to the open door. "Are you going to let me see my son?"

"That's up to him. You're the one who walked out of his life when he was a teenager and needed you the most."

The man's face darkened. "I had just lost my wife, Patricia."

"And left behind a fifteen year old boy who had just lost his _mother_!" Trish snapped back. She moved back towards the door, almost tripping over Spencer who had come to the hallway after hearing the raised voices.

"Trish is everything okay?" the child asked as he stared at the visitor curiously, and with just a little hostility; _anyone_ who could make Trish raise her voice like_ that_ couldn't be good news.

"Go back inside Spencer. Matthew was just leaving." Trish put her arm around her young nephew's shoulders.

"Spencer? I thought Jason's son was named Stephen."

Trish froze as her grip tightened. "Spencer, inside now." She waited until he had disappeared back inside the house before spinning to face her unexpected visitor. "_If_ you had been around for the last twenty years, you would know that Stephen and his mother were killed in a car accident almost seven years ago. You would also know that Jason had adopted Spencer four years ago, but since you have apparently spent most of the time you've been gone in some sort of alcohol induced haze, you know nothing of your son or your grandson!"

"Patricia…" Matthew started before she interrupted him.

"I'll let Jason know you were here when he gets home. If he wants to speak with you that's _his_ choice, but for now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She shut the door in his face and took several deep calming breaths as she pressed a hand against her forehead.

"Was that really my grandfather?" Spencer's hesitant voice interrupted the jumble that her thoughts had become.

Trish sighed as she faced the boy. "He's Jason's father. Whether or not he becomes your grandfather remains to be seen."

Spencer frowned. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"After Jason's mother died, his father tried to drown his grief in bottles of Jim Beam and Jack Daniels. I don't think Jason has spoken to his father more than two or three times in the last twenty years. He let him know about his and Adrienne's wedding, and he sent a birth announcement for Stephen, but other than that, they've had little to no contact."

"Why is he here now?" Spencer muttered. "He doesn't sound like a very good father to me." He spun on his heel as he headed up the stairs towards his room. Trish watched him go, laughing a bit as she silently agreed with him. She shook her head as she returned to the dishes in the sink. She had just finished up when she heard the front door shut and Spencer's excited cry of "Dad" as his father returned from an almost two week case.

"Hi kiddo," Gideon replied as he enveloped his son in a huge embrace. "How was school?"

"Alright I guess. I don't know if I like being the only nine year old in eighth grade. And the teachers think I'll be ready for ninth by fall."

"Are you getting picked on again?" his father asked in a concerned voice.

"Not too badly. It's nothing I can't deal with right now," Spencer said as he shrugged.

Gideon smiled. "Alright, but if it gets worse, you let me know okay?"

"I will," the boy grinned up at him. "Dad, why did your father show up today?"

The agent blinked. "I didn't know he was in town. He came here?"

"Yep. Trish yelled at him to leave."

Gideon turned to look at his aunt as she came into the room. "Matthew was here?"

Trish nodded. "Yes. He just showed up on the doorstep asking to talk to you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I wanted him to leave and if he wanted to talk to you, then that was between the two of you." Trish sat down on the couch. "He saw Spencer and wanted to know why he had been told your son's name was Stephen."

Gideon snorted. "As if he doesn't know that Adrienne and Stephen were killed." He sighed softly, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. "Was he drunk?"

"Actually no, he wasn't. He seemed completely sober." She leaned forward, leveling a gaze at her nephew. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea Trish," he replied. "Guess it all depends on what happens when I call him."

* * *

><p>Sarah laughed as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "No Mom, eight months isn't too soon. You're forgetting the fact that Jason and I have known each other for a long time." She listened for a few more minutes before rolling her eyes at the ceiling even though her mom couldn't see it. "Mom, I'm almost thirty two and Jason is thirty five. We're not kids anymore. We know what we want and who we want to be with." She listened again to the words on the other end of the receiver. "Yes Mom, he still works for the FBI and yes, he still travels. But honestly Mom, it's not that different then when I'm on call. There's going to be times where I have to change plans at a moment's notice as well." She pulled her spoon out of the pot of boiling pasta she was stirring and laid it down on the spoon rest beside the stove. "Yes Mom, I'm aware that Jason has a young son. Spencer is a great child and he's a joy to be around. No, he's not going to call me mom. He's going to call me Sarah." She turned at the doorbell and saw Gideon through the window. Flashing him a warm smile, she beckoned him to come in. "Listen Mom, I've got company. I'll have to call you later." She leaned against her fiancé as he slipped his arm around her waist. "I love you too. Bye Mom." She hung up the phone with a rueful laugh and a toss of her brown curls.<p>

"That sounded a little painful," Gideon remarked as he kissed her.

"My mother doesn't believe that you will make a proper husband since you travel frequently," Sarah explained as she turned back to the stove. "Of course she also wonders how I'll make a good mother since I always have to run to the hospital when I should be home worrying about my complexion."

"She said that?" he asked curiously.

"Not in so many words, but her meaning was clear enough," Sarah shrugged. "She just doesn't understand why I want to help people the way that I do." She glanced back at him. "You look like something is bothering you as well. Would you like to tell me about it if I promise to feed you? I know it's not as good as the fettuccini alfredo you make, especially since I can't make the sauce from scratch, but it's pretty good nonetheless."

He looked over the pasta on the stove and smiled. "I could be so tempted. Can I help?"

She waved him off. "Sit at the table and tell me what brought you here."

The man sighed. "My father showed up at the house yesterday. I've only seen him a handful of times in the last twenty years and it's been almost ten since my last contact with him."

"What made him decide to show up now?"

"I don't know; I didn't speak to him. He was gone by the time I got home." He pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and slowly dropped into it. "He seemed to be sober this time, at least that's what Trish said. I guess that's a start."

"This is true. Have you contacted him yet?"

"Not yet; I'm still working up the nerve to find out what he wants. Last time we met, it didn't really end so well." He leaned back in his chair and sighed as he fiddled with the napkin lying on the table in front of him. "Matthew spent most of my late teen years getting as drunk as he possibly could. That's why Trish stepped in to help raise me. He showed up now and again but always disappeared shortly thereafter. Finally, he came to the rehearsal dinner for Adrianne's and my wedding and he was so hammered that he couldn't even walk straight. I herded him outside and begged him to enter a rehab facility. He accused me of trying to ruin his life and punched me in the jaw."

Sarah tipped her head to the side in disbelief as she placed the steaming pasta on the table and took her seat. "Oh then, it's starting to look like our wedding could be a very interesting event indeed."

"What makes you say that?"

She smiled slowly as a mischievous light came to her eyes. "Let me tell you about the conversation I just had with my mother."


	6. Some things never change

_A/N: I had a week off from school so I was able to get a chapter up. **Pippinheart:** You'll see what's happening with Spencer in another couple of chapters. As for Matthew, this chapter will help to answer that question. **Flowerfairy30**: You're right. **LaRieNGuBleR**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **CosPalp**: Here's your update. Since I'm in grad school, it will be hit or miss. **Whatif-Ifonly**: I know I love my cliffies. You'll find out what's going on with Sarah's mother now. **Charmony:** Thanks for the editing and all the love. Couldn't do it with out my talented beta._

Chapter 6: Some Things Never Change

Gideon stared at the entrance of the local diner through the windshield of his truck, watching as his father sat in a corner booth sipping from a coffee mug. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to release some nervous energy. He shifted in his seat and shook his head at the irony.

_I can face down a serial killer without flinching but I can't face my own father_.

He sighed softly as he slowly climbed out of the vehicle. The bell over the door jingled merrily as he entered but he didn't hear it, so focused was he on the silver haired man still sitting in the back of the room.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Matthew said without turning around.

"I almost didn't," Gideon replied as he slid into the seat across from his father. "It's not like you've made much of an effort to contact me over the years."

"I've stayed in touch," Matthew protested quickly.

"No. You showed up when you wanted something; usually money," Gideon countered quickly. "So what is it now? You need money, a place to stay, what?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my son?" Matthew asked as he sipped his coffee.

His son snorted. "With your track record, yes." He leaned back and sighed. "Look Matthew, I don't know what your game is, but I'm not going to let you destroy the happiness that I've found." He slid toward the entrance of the booth when Matthew didn't reply straight away.

"I need a place to stay for a couple days, just while I get back on my feet."

"No."

"Jason, please. I've changed. I don't even drink anymore," he protested as his son stared down at him.

"Really? Then why can I smell alcohol on your breath?" Gideon brushed past the waitress as he headed for the door. His hands shook as he shoved them deep in his pockets, trying to keep a handle on his anger.

My father hasn't changed. He's still lying to me.

"Jason, wait!" Matthew's voice called from behind him. He stopped as his father drew close enough to grasp his arm. "I was so nervous about this meeting that I had a couple beers down the street before coming up here to meet you. That's all, I swear. Just two beers. And they're the first two I've had in three months. I promise."

Gideon finally swung around to face his father. "For as long as I can remember, two beers usually meant a six pack." He stared into the brown eyes that were so much like his own. "You abandoned me when I needed you the most! You chose alcohol and a cheap fix over your own son and you just disappeared for months, even years on end and now you have the _audacity_ to ask for my help? Well, guess what? I'm not feeling very generous at the moment, so I think you'll just have to find your own place to stay." He took a deep breath, trying to rein in his emotions.

"And what kind of example is this for your son? If that kid is even your son. What did you do; take him in because you missed your real son?" Matthew sneered at him. "I'm family. He isn't."

Gideon's fist flew forward, hitting his father squarely in the jaw, and knocking him off his feet. "Spencer may not be related to me by blood but that doesn't make him _any_ less my family. And he's sure as heck more _family_ than you are."

He strode to his truck and climbed inside, slamming the door as he did so. He peeled out of the lot without even a backwards glance at the man sitting on the asphalt behind him. Only as he pulled up in front of Sarah's house, did he realize he was several miles from the diner. Sarah looked up as he stopped in the driveway.

"Hi Jason. I thought you were meeting your dad today." She leaned against the side of the truck as he climbed from the cab.

"I did, and he hasn't changed. I don't know why I even expected things to be different this time."

"Because, no matter how much evil you see, you still want to see the good in people," Sarah said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. "And there's still a little boy inside of you who just wants his father back."

Gideon sighed as he took in the scent of the fresh roses that clung to her clothes and hair. He closed his eyes, letting her embrace melt away his tension. "Did you get things straightened out with your parents?"

Sarah shrugged without letting go. "Not really. My mother still thinks that I'm going to catch something from one of my patients. She also still believes that my place is in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant." Her eye roll was obvious in her voice. "Mother says that a family and a career are mutually exclusive and since I've chosen a career, clearly I don't want a family." A faint smile touched her mouth. "What I haven't figured out yet is whether or not she doesn't like the fact that I have a career, or that I have a career that is traditionally a man's role."

Gideon snorted as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter. "She's never seen you around the hospital has she? You've got most of the male doctors running scared."

Sarah chuckled in response. "Only because they know the nurses would come after them if they said anything." She pulled out of his hold. "So, since I'm guessing you didn't stick around long enough for lunch with your dad, would you like to go grab a bite somewhere?"

"Do you think we could just stay in and talk?"

"Sure. I've got some enchiladas that I can heat up." She led the way into the kitchen, kicking off her shoes as she moved. The irony of the picture she presented quickly struck him and he felt his laughter building once more. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at him as a chuckle escaped. "What is so funny?" she demanded playfully.

"You're not wearing any shoes," Gideon replied as he continued to laugh. Puzzled, Sarah looked down at her feet.

"So? I always kick off my shoes inside."

"Yes, but your mother thinks that your place is in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. Right now you've got two out of three going for you."

Sarah closed her eyes in exasperation even as her mouth twitched in a smile. "You're hopeless," she accused.

Gideon pulled her close, kissing her full on the mouth. "Only when it comes to you," he murmured. The kiss threatened to deepen until they were interrupted by the sound of the timer on the oven. She reluctantly pulled away to pull their food out before it burned.

"Seriously bad timing," she muttered under her breath as she dropped the pan onto a cooling rack.

Gideon leaned on the counter beside her. "So….how would you feel if you were pregnant?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even start mister, or you just might be sleeping on the couch tonight." She winked to let him know she was teasing.

He leaned forward and stole another kiss. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But you do want children right? I mean, beyond the fact that Spencer and I come as a package deal." He paused, suddenly unsure.

She smiled at him gently as she set two plates on the table and took a seat across from him. "Of course I do; just not right away though. I think we need to take some time to bond as a family unit with just the three of us involved before we try introducing a fourth little member to the mix."

He grinned at her. "See, this is why I keep coming to you for advice. You're just so wise."

She leaned over and swatted at him, before changing the subject and settling in to ensure he was feeling more emotionally balanced before she sent him home to his son.


	7. Revelations and Resolutions

_A/N: Yep, you guessed it. I got waylaid by grad school again. But I got a break and y'all get a chapter. I know a couple of you in particular have been looking forward to this specific chapter. Now there is a bit of a riddle in the chapter and I'm not going to give away the answer until the next chapter. If anyone can figure it out, I'll have a sneak peek as a reward for you. **Pippinheart**: now you get to see what's going on with Matthew. **Flowerfairy30**: Indeed we shall see Matthew again. **LaRieNGuBler**: I agree with you, I really wish that Sarah hadn't been killed in the show. **Afaceanyonecouldlove**: Welcome to my crazy ride. **Charmony**: Thanks for all of your help with this chapter and thanks for letting me borrow a page from your book. Lol. You're my fav "drama queen"._

Chapter 7: Revelations and Resolutions

The steady shrill beep of the alarm clock broke through Sarah's sleep fogged brain. She slowly hit the button to silence the annoying sound as she rolled over. The early morning sun was just beginning to stream through her window as she forced her eyes to open, and she lay still for several long moments as a myriad of thoughts and emotions swirled through her mind.

_I can't believe the wedding is finally here. I hope that I can be the mother that Spencer needs. I hope I'm the wife that Jason needs._

She glanced over as her pager went off and sighed. "Okay, who didn't get the memo that I am_ not_ available today," she said aloud to the empty room. She pulled the offending object off the nightstand, frowning as she read the numbers.

_00 3407 1 - That's not even enough numbers for a phone number_.

She shifted to reach the bedside phone and lost her grip on the pager. Retrieving the object, she glanced down at the display, and then gasped as the meaning suddenly became clear. A smile crossed her face as she realized precisely who had sent the page. She quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Spencer. What in the world are you doing up this early?" Sarah asked with laughter in her voice.

"I couldn't sleep, and I figured that since you have to get a lot more dressed up than me, you'd be up too," the child's voice replied. "How long did it take you to figure out what it meant?"

"Well considering that I dropped it before I realized that I was supposed to read the numbers upside down, maybe a minute?" she finished to the boy's obvious delight.

"I couldn't figure out how to do the 'v' at first. I was hoping you would understand," Spencer giggled.

"Well I think it was a brilliant idea to use the four." Sarah leaned back against the pillows. "Is your dad up yet?"

"He didn't come home last night." Spencer's revelation caught her by surprise. "I think Uncle Dave made him stay at his house."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dave said something about enjoying his last night of freedom; whatever that means."

Sarah exploded into laughter at the tone in his voice. "We'll explain it to you when you're older, Spencer." She heard the child giggle as well.

"That's what Trish said too." The line went silent for a moment. "Dad just came in. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure," she shifted position as the line went quiet. She heard a faint rumble of voices, then her fiancé's voice came over the line.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning yourself. Did you and Dave have a good night?" she asked, her tone playful and light.

Gideon's chuckle came through the receiver. "Yes, we did, and you don't have to worry. I'm completely sober."

Now Sarah laughed as well. "The thought never even crossed my mind. I just don't want you to be late to your own wedding."

"I won't be. Trish and Spencer won't let me." The eye roll was audible in his voice. "I'll see you at the end of the aisle. I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah replied. "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Sarah paced around the small room just off the lobby of the church her nerves and excitement getting the better of her. Her dress rustled softly as she moved and even more so as she turned at the knock on the door. She smiled as two of her friends from work, the two she'd asked to stand with her as her bridesmaids, joined her with Trish just behind. "Julie, Sheila," she gave the newcomers a quick hug before turning to Trish. "Hi, Trish." Hugging Trish was almost as good as hugging her own mother, who had indicated that she probably wouldn't be there for her daughter's special day, simply because she didn't like the groom. The thought hurt, but it didn't change how she felt about Gideon, so there wasn't anything more to be done about it, except to hope that her mother would eventually come around.<p>

"So are you nervous?" Julie asked with a smile.

"I don't think I was this nervous when I went before the examination committee for my medical license," Sarah admitted with a rueful smile. "Have you seen how badly my hands are shaking?" she added as she held them up for everyone to see.

Julie laughed, her green eyes dancing. "Well if it helps any Honey, every bride is nervous just before she walks down the aisle." Her smile faded and she grew serious. "Is your mom still not coming?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't know. I told her that if she couldn't be civil then I didn't want her here. I just didn't think she was this dead set against Jason and I being together." She blinked back tears as Trish gave her a sympathetic hug. "I still miss her though, even if she doesn't support us."

"Oh honey." The three women enveloped Sarah into a comforting embrace as she fought the urge to start crying in earnest.

* * *

><p>Spencer shifted as his dad adjusted his tie. "I feel silly dressed like this," he complained. "It's all hot and scratchy."<p>

Gideon chuckled at his son's antics. "I know kiddo. I kinda feel the same way, but this is what Sarah wants, so this is what we're going to do."

"Lesson for you, bambino," Rossi said clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Always do what the lady in your life says to do. Life itself will be far smoother for you if you do."

"Is that why you've been divorced twice?" Spencer asked earnestly. "Because you hadn't learned that yet?"

Gideon turned his laughter into a cough at the incredulous look on his best man's face. As Rossi turned a narrow-eyed look in his direction, he was saved by a brisk knock on the door. He opened it to see the Rabbi standing in the hallway, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jason, there's someone who wants to see you.

Something in the man's stance gave the groom pause. "Is it Matthew?" he asked, his voice suddenly hard. The older man's momentary hesitation confirmed his instinct, and he turned to head back into the room.

"Jason, wait. Just hear him out. I think this time he's truly sincere." The man's dark eyes froze him in place.

Gideon sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him." He followed the Rabbi into his office. Matthew turned to face the two as they entered, and Gideon blinked at the haggard look on his father's face.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I know this is your day but I had to try one more time to see you."

"Why?" Gideon couldn't keep the bitter tone out of his question.

Matthew hung his head, "Because this might be my last chance to make things right." He lifted his head to meet his son's gaze straight on. "I'm dying Jason. My liver is shot, and the doctors say I have six months to a year to live if I'm lucky."

Gideon froze at the simple honesty in his father's voice. He instinctively knew he wasn't being played and that the situation was truly that dire. "Is that why you wanted to meet me in the café that day?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, and I made the mistake of giving into my nerves and having a couple of beers before I met up with you. That's why you could smell the alcohol on my breath."

The younger man dropped into a nearby chair. "What do you mean by 'your liver is shot'?"

His father sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "I have cirrhosis of the liver and a mass that is an inoperable tumor. My time is running out." He swallowed hard. "Jason, I have been a horrid father to you, and you have every right to shut me out of your life, but I don't want to die with us at odds. I'll understand if you say no today, but I hope one day you can forgive me."

Gideon blew out a long breath. "I don't know Matthew. It's going to take some time." He slowly rose to his feet and held out his hand. "But will you stay for the wedding?" he asked abruptly deciding to hold out the proverbial olive branch.

Matthew smiled faintly. "It would be an honor to stay, but I don't have a suit, and I'm not exactly dressed appropriately," he finished as he gestured to his faded jeans and slightly scuffed boots.

His son's mouth turned up into a rueful smile. "I think I can fix that." He led the man back to the room where Rossi and Spencer were waiting. "Dave, I need a favor. Can you run to the house and get the dark suit that's hanging in my closet?"

Rossi nodded only after shooting Matthew a suspicious look. "Sure. I'll be back just as soon as I can." The Italian swiftly departed as Gideon turned to his son and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Spencer, I want you to go to Sarah's room and tell her what's going on."

"Are you sure about this Dad?" Spencer whispered as he openly stared at the newcomer.

"It's called faith, kiddo. Just do as I tell you please." Gideon knelt to his son's level. "Go talk to Sarah."

"Yes sir," he muttered as he scurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>Trish opened the door at the quick knock, before frowning at Spencer's sudden appearance. "What's wrong honey?"<p>

"Dad said to tell Sarah that we're waiting for Uncle Dave to get back with Dad's other suit," the child answered, bouncing nervously from foot to foot.

"Dave is doing_ what?_" Sarah demanded to know as she came into view behind Trish.

"He's getting Dad's extra suit because Matthew showed up, and I guess Dad wants him to stay." Spencer shrugged quickly. "I don't understand why he did it if Matthew has been so mean to him."

"I don't know," Sarah said softly. "Maybe he's trying to repair their relationship. I'm sure he'll explain it to us properly later," she said smoothing out the boy's hair.

An hour later, Gideon stood at the front of the synagogue under the traditional Jewish canopy. Even though Sarah had been raised Catholic, she wasn't practicing and so she had tried to incorporate bits and pieces of his own background into the ceremony, including being married in the synagogue by a Rabbi. Rossi stood just behind him with Spencer by his side. Matthew was sitting in the front row clad in the borrowed suit.

Everyone turned towards the back of the room as the organ began to play and the doors opened. Julie and Sheila came down the aisle and took their places at the front, mirroring Rossi and Spencer. Gideon felt his heart begin to race as Sarah appeared in the opening. She was gorgeous in an off the shoulder fitted white gown and with her dark curls framing her face. She smiled at him as she floated down the white satin runner towards him. He felt a brief pang of regret that his bride's mother wasn't there to see how beautiful her daughter looked on the most important day of her life, but it faded quickly as she joined him in front of the Rabbi.

"Hi," she whispered softly as she joined him at the altar.

"Hi," he whispered back. "You look amazing."

Her reply was a simple smile as they both turned to face the Rabbi. Unable to keep his eyes off her, he kept stealing glances at her throughout the ceremony, and almost missed his cue for his part of the vows. He heard Rossi snickering behind him and resisted the urge to shoot his friend an evil look. Finally the ceremony came to a close and he took his wife in his arms, kissing her deeply as everyone cheered. Her eyes danced as they broke apart and a huge smile crossed her face. He gripped her hand as they turned to face the audience. Trish came forward and handed them the ceremonial glass. Gideon set it on the floor before looking back at Sarah. "Ready?"

She nodded and together they both stepped down on the glass, delighting in the crunch that sealed their marriage to each other. Feeling his joy could no longer be contained as their witnesses cheered and clapped; he swept her up in his arms and spun her around as her laughter soared above it all.

His life was complete, with a wonderful new wife and a young son who was smart beyond his years, but he looked forward to expanding and adding to that completeness as they walked forward together into whatever the future held for them.


	8. An Explosive Situation

_A/N: I love having a break from school. I get to upload two chapters in 3 days. Unfortunately, I start classes again tomorrow. The answer to the riddle is I love you. Congrats to **LaRieNGuBler and Whatif-Ifonl**y for figuring out (and telling me) the answer. **Flowerfairy30**: If you had told me what the answer was, I would have sent you a sneak peek as well. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Pippinheart**: Yes, Jason is taking a chance. It's amazing how the realization that life is short can change your viewpoint. **Harrietamidala1691**: I have no idea whether or not Jason Gideon is Jewish but I know Mandy Patinkin is and it just seemed fitting. **Charmony:** Thanks for all the beta work even with double the load. Next time stay logged in, goofy. _

**_Warning: This chapter is very intense and I am in no way endorsing bullying. If you or someone you know is being bullied, please have the courage to tell someone about it. Don't just ignore it and hope it goes away._**

Chapter 8: An Explosive Situation

Spencer shifted his backpack as he ducked around the back of the school building. He froze as he heard several of the football players laughing loudly just beyond the trash dumpster he was crouched behind. He held his breath, praying they walked past him so he wouldn't end up in the dumpster like he had so many times before. Finally their voices receded and silence took over the yard. The soon-to-be eleven year old poked his head out, scouring the area for any of his tormentors. Seeing no one, he scurried across the field and into the trees. Adjusting his books once more, the boy started on the long walk home. As he neared the house, he took a deep breath, noting that his father's car was already in the drive. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the inevitable questioning.

Gideon looked up as the front door closed. He leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe of his office as his son trudged into the hallway. "You're late today, kiddo."

"Yeah, I missed the bus," Spencer mumbled softly. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Next time, call me okay?"

"Yes sir." Spencer sighed in relief as his father disappeared back into his office.

_Good, my secret's still safe._

He hurried up the stairs to his room, tossing his backpack onto his bed. He swiftly changed out of his school clothes and into a t-shirt and jeans, wincing as he lifted his arms above his head. He bit his lip as he stared at the bruises forming on his ribs that had resulted from being slammed repeatedly into the lockers. For a moment, he considered letting his father know just how bad the abuse had gotten since he started high school, but the threat he had been given weighed heavily.

_No, I can't risk it. I'll just have to keep my head down. Besides, Dad is too distracted with being a newlywed and Grandpa being so sick. I can't make him worry any more. _

He jumped as a knock interrupted his inner monologue. He quickly yanked his shirt down. "Yeah?" he called.

Sarah smiled at him as she cracked the door. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Better wash up."

"Yes ma'am," he answered quickly. "I'll be right down."

"Don't take too long," she replied as she closed his door. Spencer's gaze returned to his reflection as tears filled his eyes. He quickly blinked them away as he went to do his stepmother's bidding.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shrimp!" Spencer kept walking as the shout echoed behind him. He kept his head down as he hurried towards the safety of the science lab. Just before he reached the door, he was jerked backwards as two seniors grabbed the handle of his backpack. "Hey! We're talking to you, Shrimp."<p>

"I heard you. I'm choosing to ignore you," Spencer answered as he tried to slip out of the shoulder straps.

"Hey, not so fast," Elliot Saunders snickered as he snagged the younger boy's collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Look, why can't you just leave me alone?" Spencer cried. "I've never done anything to you."

"You're a freak, and freaks don't belong around here," the football player replied. "You need to go back to elementary school with the rest of the babies."

"Just because I have a higher level of intelligence than you, doesn't mean that I am a freak." Spencer tried to keep his voice steady as fear clawed at his throat. He was very familiar with Elliot's preferred method of dealing with so-called freaks.

Elliot's eyes hardened. "Are you calling me stupid, freak?" He slammed his prey up against the wall hard enough that Spencer saw stars. "I think you need another lesson in manners."

He and his band of cronies dragged the smaller boy down the hall and into the locker room. (Spencer struggled in vain to get free as one of the boys turned on the shower full blast, before the bullies shoved their quarry under the freezing spray. The younger boy barely managed to get a breath before the deluge hit his face, filling his nose and mouth with cold water. He coughed and spluttered as he was held in place. Suddenly the pressure on his shoulders was gone and he stumbled back, slipping on the wet floor and landing painfully on his rear.

Elliot squatted down next to him. "Remember what I said would happen if you tell anyone," he hissed sharply, before he followed his friends out the door. Spencer sat still for several long moments with his forehead on his knees, hot tears mixing with the cold water running down his face. He jumped as he heard the door slam.

"You alright kid?" The old janitor was staring down at him, a concerned look on his weathered face.

Spencer scrubbed the tears from his cheeks. "Yeah, I just fell into the mud so…" his sentence trailed off as he looked up at the man's face. The boy could tell the man didn't believe him, so he quickly scrambled to his feet and raced from the room.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked up as the front door slammed. She caught a quick glimpse of her stepson as he darted up the steps to his room. Curious, she followed him and knocked. "Spencer? Are you alright?" she called through the door.<p>

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Are you sure? You look like you got soaked somehow," she questioned again.

"I said I'm fine!"

Sarah blinked at the uncharacteristic harshness but let the issue drop. She resolved however to mention it to her husband when he got home from the office, and returned to the dinner she was fixing.

A short time later, she smiled as she felt Gideon's arms encircle her waist. "Smells good," he murmured in her ear.

"Well it's not as good as the lasagna you make but it's edible," she answered with a chuckle as she twisted to kiss his lips.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the food," he quipped.

Sarah swatted playfully at him. "You're incorrigible." Her husband laughed as he kissed her firmly on the mouth before helping her move the pan to the table.

"Where's Spencer? I figured he'd be underfoot with this for supper."

Sarah paused, suddenly concerned. "Jason, I think something happened today at school. He came home in a rush, didn't say a word to me and locked himself in his room. From the brief glimpse I caught of him, it looked like he was drenched. Although, I can't for the life of me figure out how he could have gotten so wet."

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you try to talk to him?"

"Yes I did, and he snapped that he was fine. I didn't push it and left him alone."

"I'll talk to him after dinner." Gideon spoke thoughtfully. "He's been awfully quiet lately."

"Do you think the teasing is worse than he's letting on? Or is it just him trying to adjust to me being around all the time."

The agent shook his head. "I'm not sure, Sarah, but I'll find out."

That night Spencer lay in bed staring at the wall. Mixed emotions and thoughts swirled in his head, making sleep impossible. He replayed the conversation that had taken place just after dinner.

_"Sarah said your clothes were wet when you got home today. Is everything alright at school?" Gideon asked as he faced his son directly._

_"Yeah, Dad. I just got caught by one of the sprinklers." Spencer stared up at his father, hoping that he wouldn't be questioned any further. His dad held his gaze for a few more minutes before nodding._

_"Alright, go finish up your homework."_

_"Yes sir." Spencer hurried from the room, relieved that the discussion was over._

Now he shivered slightly as he curled up into a tiny ball. He felt miserable lying to his dad, but he was afraid of what would happen if he told the truth. He heard the front door close as his stepmother left for work, then his father's footsteps sounded on the stairs. He quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as his door cracked open just slightly. A moment later, he sensed the door close again and his father headed down the hall to his own bedroom. The house grew silent, leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sarah sleepily rolled over as the phone rang. "Hello?" she mumbled, still groggy from being awakened so abruptly after a particularly tough shift at the hospital.<p>

"May I speak with Jason Gideon please?" An unfamiliar male voice was on the other end of the phone.

"Hold on just a moment. Let me see if he's gotten home from his case yet." Sarah slid out from under the covers and padded barefoot down the hall. "Jason?" she called down the stairs.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Phone call for you." She held the line until she heard him pick up then clicked her extension off and climbed back into bed. She had just started to doze back off when her husband shook her awake.

"We need to get down to the school. Spencer is in the principal's office."

"He's where?" Sarah repeated in disbelief. "Ok, give me a few minutes to jump in the shower and get some coffee."

"Get ready as quickly as you can." Gideon's voice held a note she couldn't identify. Twenty minutes later, she sat beside him in the passenger seat as they drove towards their son's high school.

Gideon quickly approached the secretary when they arrived. "I'm Jason Gideon. I got a call that my son, Spencer Reid-Gideon, was in the principal's office," he stated anxiously.

"Yes sir. We've been expecting you. He's in here." She led them towards the back of the office and knocked firmly on a closed door. "His parents are here, Mr. Thompson."

Mr. Thompson rose as they entered, holding out his hand. Gideon shook it, but his eyes were drawn to the sight of his son sitting in a chair with his head hanging down. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Gideon."

"Certainly. What's going on?" He returned his gaze to the principal.

"Why don't you and your wife have a seat?" Mr. Thompson indicated the two chairs next to the boy who still hadn't moved. The man waited until they were comfortable before reclaiming the seat behind his desk. "It seems that Spencer here set off a smoke bomb in the boys' locker room this afternoon just before football practice."

Sarah's face paled. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No. Fortunately, there was just a lot of smoke and a horrid stench. But it still caused quite a disturbance, not to mention being against the school's rules." The principal leaned back slightly. "Unfortunately, Spencer has yet to answer any of my questions regarding the incident, so I'm at a loss as to why he set the device off in the first place. It's unlike him; he's not a troublemaker."

Gideon turned to his son. "Spencer, why did you set off that bomb?" When his question went unanswered, he asked again. "Spencer? Answer me. Why did you set off that smoke bomb?"

Finally his son shifted in his seat. "I don't know." The boy's voice was barely audible, and his gaze remained firmly fastened on the floor.

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Gideon countered quickly. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you set off a smoke bomb in the locker room?"

Spencer gulped audibly. He licked his lips as he raised his head. "Because I was trying to scare them so they'd leave me alone." His lip quivered as tears welled in his eyes.

"Scare who?" Mr. Thompson asked quickly. "Another student?"

Spencer nodded. "They're on the football team."

Gideon sighed, fighting the urge to yell at his son. "I thought you told me that the teasing had gotten better and that the boys on the team were leaving you alone. Was that not the truth?"

Spencer shook his head without speaking. He cringed under his father's direct stare.

"Why did you lie to me, Spencer?" The hurt was obvious in the man's voice.

"I was scared!" Spencer's resolve finally cracked. "They said they'd make me pay if I told anyone."

Mr. Thompson leaned forward. "I have several questions for you Spencer. First of all, who are we talking about, and what have they been doing to you? Second, how did these boys say they would make you pay?"

Spencer bit his lip and shifted nervously in his seat.

"Spencer? Mr. Thompson asked you some questions." Gideon prompted.

"It's Elliot Saunders and his friends," Spencer whispered brokenly. "They've been bullying me."

"How long has this been going on?" the principal asked firmly.

"Since the school year started," the boy admitted hesitantly.

"Spencer, that's been almost three months! Why haven't you said anything?"

Spencer's face flushed and he swallowed hard. "They… took pictures of me….in….in the shower after gym class and….and they…..they said they'd show them to the whole school if I told anyone." His walls finally crumbled and he burst into tears.

Sarah couldn't hold back her gasp of horror as her hand flew to her mouth. Gideon knelt in front of his son and gathered the boy in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo," he whispered softly as he rubbed the child's back.

Spencer clasped his arms tightly around his father and buried his face against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just didn't want to make you worry," he wailed. "Grandpa's been in the hospital and you and Sarah just got married and I didn't to make things worse.

"Shh, it's okay Spencer. We'll talk about it when we get home," Gideon comforted him, burying his own anger so that it wouldn't affect his son.

Mr. Thompson sighed. "I'm sorry to push the issue right now, but I need to know what all these boys have done to you."

Spencer pulled back but clung to his father as he recounted the almost daily abuse he had suffered. As his story came to a close, the principal turned to the adults.

"We'll investigate this matter thoroughly and I assure you, the boys responsible will be punished. However, we can't allow Spencer's actions to slide despite whatever provocation there might have been. He's suspended from school for a week, and he'll be required to write a formal apology before he can return to classes."

Gideon nodded. "I understand. Is there anything else, or may I take my son home now?"

Mr. Thompson stood and held out his hand. "You can take him home. I'll have his teachers put together his schoolwork for the week so he doesn't get behind in his classes." He opened the door of the office. "Again, thank you for coming."

Gideon and Sarah murmured their goodbyes as they left, Spencer still clinging to Gideon's hand. The drive home was made in a tense silence. The agent's gaze kept flicking to his son's face in the rearview mirror. Once they pulled into the drive, Gideon twisted to face the boy.

"Go upstairs to your room and wait for me there," he instructed firmly.

"Yes sir," Spencer whispered. He hurriedly disappeared as he followed his father's instructions.

"What are you going to do? He was just trying to stand up for himself," Sarah pointed out as she and her husband followed more slowly.

Gideon shook his head. "I don't know. Part of me is proud of him for trying to solve the problem on his own, but at the same time, I'm hurt that he lied to me, and disappointed that he didn't trust me enough to come talk to me." Sarah hugged him quickly in understanding, before leaving him to make the decision that needed to be made about his son's punishment. He stood in the hallway for a long time, just staring up the steps before he took a deep breath and slowly climbed up to his son's room. He knocked softly on the boy's door before entering to see Spencer sitting dejectedly on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you're mad at me, so just go ahead and yell at me."

Gideon sank down next to his son. "Believe it or not, I'm not really that mad. I'm actually more hurt and disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was happening."

Spencer blinked rapidly as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "I was afraid that it wouldn't do any good because Elliot's dad is on the school board and it's my word against his, and no one is going to believe some shrimpy kid over the school's football star." His words tumbled out in a breathless rush.

"I would have believed you," Gideon said softly. He pulled his son into a fierce hug as the boy dissolved into gut wrenching sobs. "I'll always believe you."

Finally as his tears began to abate, Spencer straightened up. "I love you, Dad." The boy shifted so he could lean against his father's shoulder.

"I love you too, son." He took a deep breath, dreading his next few words. "And despite the fact that I am proud of you for standing up for yourself, it doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong. So, there is going to be some punishment on top of the school suspension. You're grounded for two weeks, and you can't get any new books until next month. You've also forfeited the chance to go to the magic convention with Uncle Dave next Saturday."

Spencer sighed. "No new books for three and a half weeks?" he whined. "What am I supposed to do when I get bored?"

"Oh, I'm sure Trish and Sarah can find some chores for you to do." He held up a hand to forestall the coming protest. "No arguments, or the restriction period increases. Understand?"

Spencer pouted as he nodded his head. "Yes sir." He returned the hug his father gave him.

"I love you, Son. And the next time you need help, don't try to do it on your own. Talk to me. I will _always_ be there for you."

"Thanks Dad," the boy said sheepishly.

"I love you Spencer." Gideon left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He shook his head as he wondered why he had ever thought fatherhood would be easy.


	9. Consequences

_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. RL just got in the way for both me and my beta. First off **Maxandkiz**: thank you for the plug at the beginning of **Turning Back Time**. Now's my chance to return the favor. If you are interested in a very believable and enjoyable de-aged Reid fic go read this story.** Seacat03**:Thanks. I had to think for awhile to find something that would make an impression on him. **HpDorkFreakaZoid:** Welcome to the party. Thanks for reading both stories. Like I said in the PM, Spencer was not being punished for making a stand. He was punished because he broke school rules doing something that could be dangerous and for lying to his father. **Kc1997kc**: I've never been the youngest but I do know how kids can be. **Rain and Storm: **yes, I will add the other members of the BAU but not for a bit to keep the timeline consistent. **Whatif-Ifonly**: Thank you so much. Knowing that I got you emotionally involved tells me I did it right. **Guest**: Spencer was 8 when he met Sarah and 10 when Sarah and Gideon married. Thanks for the review. **Flowerfairy30**: I hope this chapter lived up to the sneak peek I sent you. **LaRieNGuBler**: One of these days, I'll remember which letters to capitalize in your screen name. Glad you are enjoying the story. **Charmony:** What can I say? I couldn't have done any of this without you. Hugs honey and thanks for all of the editing._

**There is one bad word censored with asterisks and once more I just want to reiterate_ If you or someone you know is being bullied, please have the courage to tell someone about it. Don't just ignore it and hope it goes away._**

Chapter 9: Consequences

Spencer sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt, his hands shaking slightly as he reached for the door handle and climbed out of the car. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it might come right out of his chest and his stomach was twisted in so many knots that he thought he might vomit.

"Take a deep breath Son. They can't hurt you anymore."

Gideon placed a steadying hand on his son's shoulders, squeezing gently in support. He easily sensed the tension rolling off the boy in waves, and wished he could take some of the anxiety away. Sarah joined them and Spencer uncharacteristically grabbed her hand for support. She favored her stepson with a gentle and encouraging smile as the trio headed up the sidewalk and into the school office. Once inside, Spencer dropped his stepmother's hand and drew in on himself as he saw Elliot Saunders and his parents inside the conference room along with the four other boys primarily responsible for bullying him.

"Dad, I can't do this," he whispered fearfully. "They'll come after me later for tattling on them."

Gideon stepped around his son, blocking his view of his tormentors. "First off, you didn't tattle. You told something that needed telling. Second, the principal is holding this meeting so that there is accountability on both sides. There is now a record of what has occurred and if they do it again, the record will show that they haven't learned from this and will continue with their bad behavior. So if they do come after you again, you need to tell a teacher, Mr. Thompson, or myself, so that something can be done about it immediately. Do you understand?"

Spencer swallowed hard but nodded. "Okay, I'm ready now."

His father squeezed his shoulders again before leading the way into the room.

"Agent Gideon, Dr. Jacobs-Gideon," Mr. Thompson acknowledged both adults as they entered. Gideon raised an eyebrow at the sudden formalities but kept silent as he shook the principal's hand.

"Look, it's the shrimp." One of the boys poked Elliot's arm. "He looks like he's going to wet his pants," the boy mocked in a stage whisper. All five teens dissolved into laughter as Spencer slouched down in his seat.

"That's enough." Mr. Thompson's voice was laced with steel. "I've called this meeting to address some serious allegations raised by both Spencer Reid-Gideon and his parents with regards to bullying happening on school property."

"Surely you can't believe that my son was involved with it. The younger boy must have done something to instigate it," Elliot's father spoke up quickly. "I'm sure the boys were just teasing."

"That's right, Dad. We were just teasing and joking around. It's not our fault Spencer's so sensitive that he can't take a joke." Elliot snickered as he sent a haughty look in the younger boy's direction.

"If the person that you are teasing isn't laughing, it's not called funny. It's called mean." Sarah spoke quietly but firmly. She turned a piercing gaze on the young man. "And I hardly call shoving a boy both younger and smaller than you into the lockers so hard that it leaves bruises 'joking'. You could have seriously hurt him."

Elliot opened his mouth but then thought better of it and backed down under the steady look.

"Now hold on. You don't have any proof that my son or any of his friends did anything to that boy." Mr. Saunders was on his feet as murmurs of agreement ran through some of the other parents. "Just because some child, who is too smart for his own good, can't handle the pressures of high school is no reason to blame my son, who happens to be an all-state football quarterback, for the kid having issues. I don't care how intelligent the boy is. He doesn't have any business being in a high school. You're only making an issue out of this because the kid's dad is some highfalutin FBI agent."

"Sit down, Mr. Saunders." The principal leaned forward to emphasize his point. "Actually, if the allegations turn out to be true, Agent Gideon could arrest your son for sexual harassment."

"I haven't done anything to that shrimp!" Elliot protested hotly. "He just cries because he's a baby."

"Yeah!" Several of the other boys chimed in. "He doesn't belong with us older kids."

"I am not a baby and I not making this up. You snuck a Polaroid camera into the locker room after gym class and took a bunch of pictures of me in the showers. Then you said if I told anybody about what you were doing that you'd circulate them around the school." Spencer was suddenly on his feet as well, hands clenched at his sides. "Elliot keeps them in a big manila envelope in his locker."

"Is that true?" Elliot's mother suddenly turned to her son. "You have naked pictures of your classmate?"

"NO!" Elliot replied just a little too quickly. He wilted as his mother intensified her look. "It was just a joke."

"Elliot Maxwell Saunders, I am ashamed of you," she snapped. "You are a leader in this school and that means respecting _all_ of your classmates, especially the ones that are younger than you."

"But Mom, he's ten years old. He's not even a teenager yet!"

"Elliot, are you admitting that these pictures do indeed exist?" Mr. Thompson narrowed his eyes at the football star.

Elliot and his friends shifted nervously in their seats and exchanged glances. Finally one of the boys who had remained silent until now spoke up.

"Yes, we took the pictures. They're in Elliot's locker on the top shelf." His tone was resigned but resolute.

"Peter!" Elliot hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done when you first took those pictures. I'm telling the truth. Your mom is right. We should be protecting Spencer, not beating him up." He licked his lips and turned to the principal. "Mr. Thompson, everything Spencer has told you is probably true. We've done everything from slamming him into the lockers to holding his head under the cold water in the shower. I'm sorry and I'm ready to face the consequences for my actions."

"I cannot believe you are selling us out, man! You're my favorite receiver and my best friend. You're supposed to be my wingman, dude!" Before anyone could stop him, Elliot was on his feet and throwing a punch at the boy sitting next to him. Ironically the one to pull him off his friend wasn't his father, but Gideon.

"Not only are you picking on kids half your size, but you're also trying to hit your friend for standing up and telling the truth," the agent spoke grimly as he forcibly sat the teen back in his chair. "I think you need to take a serious look at the way you're dealing with things or you're going to end up in some serious trouble down the road."

"Okay, okay. Look Mr. Gideon, my son made a mistake. There's no reason to blow this out of proportion and cause a huge scene."

"It's _Agent_ Gideon, and I could charge your son with child pornography and possibly sexual assualt." Gideon snapped, annoyed with the man's carefree attitude towards his son's behavior. "It's illegal to take nude pictures of someone without their consent, and the fact that Elliot is either seventeen or eighteen and Spencer is ten means that this could turn into a felony case. If he's convicted, it would result in jail time and being labeled as a sex offender _for the rest of his life_."

"Do you have any idea who I am? I'm an elected official and a member of the school board. I could ruin your career," Mr. Saunders sneered.

"I don't give a g***** thing about who you are or what you're elected to. I do care about my son and his welfare and if you have a brain in your head, you should care more about your child than your position. Actions like this can lead to more serious problems down the road if they aren't corrected now." Gideon clearly wasn't threatened by the man's blustering.

Spencer slipped out of his chair and tucked himself into his stepmother's side as the events started taking a toll on him. He stared at his nemesis' father, half expecting him to take a swing at his dad. Sarah wrapped her arm around him in comfort as the tension in the room intensified with every second.

"Gentlemen!" Mr. Thompson's voice thundered through the room. "Please sit down." He waited until everyone was back in their seats. "I think we've heard enough. All five of you are suspended from school for a week and you are benched for the rest of the season." He held up his hand as outraged whispers cascaded throughout the room. "I'm not finished. None of you are to have any contact with Spencer under any circumstances and you will each write him a formal apology, just as he had to do. Once your suspension is over, you will serve two weeks of school service every day after your classes are completed." He turned to the one person who had told the truth. "Peter, since you had the courage to admit to your participation, you will only have to do one week of service. Is that clear?"

One by one each of the boys murmured their understanding. The principal leaned towards Elliot and his parents. "Elliot, you and I will go retrieve those pictures and then any further action will be taken at Agent Gideon's discretion."

"Yes sir." Elliot refused to look the man in the eyes. Slowly the room emptied as each boy left with his parents. Elliot led the way to his locker and handed Gideon a thick envelope.

"Are these the only copies?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Yes sir. That's all of them." He shuffled his feet. "We weren't really going to show them to anyone. I just wanted to scare him."

"A piece of advice? The next time you want to scare someone? Don't." Gideon turned on his heel and walked away, his arm wrapped around his young son's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Sarah knocked softly on her stepson's door. "Are you okay, Spencer?" she asked as the boy looked up from his book.<p>

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep," he admitted sheepishly. "I wish Dad hadn't had to go out of town yesterday."

"Jason said that he thought you'd be nervous about going back to school tomorrow." Sarah sat on the edge of his bed, fondly brushing his bangs out of his face.

Spencer nodded quickly. "I mean I know that Elliot and the others won't be there but the whole school is going to know what happened. What if I'm still shunned?"

"Then you learn how to deal with it and you keep your head up. You haven't done anything wrong and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Who knows, you might even make a few friends."

"You really think so, Sarah?" Spencer asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I really do sweetie," she answered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Listen, I have something for you. Your dad wanted to give this to you tonight but then he was called away." She handed a small package to her stepson. Spencer frowned as he turned the object over in his hands.

"This feels like a book but Dad said no books for two more weeks."

Sarah laughed softly. "Well open it up and see for yourself."

Spencer tore into the paper and his face lit up as he understood what was in his present.

"A collection of Charles Dickens' books on tape? Is this Dad's way of getting around his own punishment?"

Sarah nodded. "He wanted you to know how proud he was of you, both for standing up for yourself and for having the courage to tell the truth in front of the boys that had hurt you." She smiled as the boy threw his arms around her.

"Thank you Sarah," he said as he pulled back. "Can I start listening to them tonight?" he asked hopefully. "I mean, I haven't gotten to read any new books for a long time and I'd really like to start listening to them now."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "It's bed time Spencer, you know that. Tomorrow is early enough to start listening to them. _After_ school, and _after_ doing any homework you may get."

He sighed dejectedly as he nodded and put them to the side.

"You're welcome sweetie," Sarah replied holding back another burst of laughter as she stood. Then she tucked the blankets around him as he snuggled down in the bed. "I love you, Spencer," she said as she turned out the light.

"I love you too, Sarah."


	10. Making Peace

_A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this chapter. School has been very trying lately and I was also on vacation with my awesome Beta Charmony. I know I've gotten some new readers and alerts for the story in the last few days and thanks to everyone who has come on board with us. **Seacat03:** I think pretty much everyone wants to slap Mr. Saunders. **LaRieNGuBleR**: Thanks for the hint. You are echoing the same sentiments of several others. **Pippinheart:** This chapter should answer your questions. **Maxandkidz**: I got some ideas from your review and others so I hope you like the result. **Flowerfairy30**: Don't ever be afraid to express your opinion. Especially when it comes to something like bullying. I actually added a section based on yours and Max's feedback. **Daisyangel**: Welcome to the party. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. **Kc1997kc**: You're so right about parents influencing their children. Thanks for the compliment. **Wendylee**: Thanks for the compliments. **Whatif-ifonly**: I wasn't sure how far the school actually could go with punishment so I wrote it as best as I knew. I'm glad you liked Spencer getting scared and turning to Sarah for comfort. I was afraid it would make him seem too young. **Queen of Confusion**: Welcome to my party. Hope you like the next installment. **Charmony: **There is no way I could have come so far without your help. I am so thankful for you my sister. (and the holiday was a total blast)  
><em>

**_Warning: Curse words censored with asterisks and tissues may be needed at the end._**

Chapter 10

Spencer took a deep breath as he stepped off the bus in front of the school. Today was the first day that Elliot and his friends were supposed to be back from their suspension. The young boy bit his lip in anticipation of the unknown events of the day. A variety of rumors had swirled around the school throughout the last week speculating on what had actually happened, but no one had said anything directly to him. Spencer grudgingly admitted to himself that he had actually been surprised at the lack of reaction. He belatedly wondered if his classmates were simply waiting for the ringleaders to get back before unleashing their venom on him once more. Worried now, he kept his head lowered as he hurried inside the building, making a beeline for his locker. If he could get to his first class without running into anyone, it would be a miracle. His heart sank as he took in the tall senior leaning against the wall.

"You're not supposed to have any contact with me," he muttered defiantly as he brushed by the young man.

"I know. But I figured this would be my one and only chance to talk to you and really apologize before the teachers start watching me like a hawk." Peter's voice was low and hesitant. "I am so sorry that my friends and I put you through all that." He sighed heavily as he fidgeted with his backpack. "If it's any consolation, I didn't like what they were doing to you. I only went along with it because Elliot has been my best friend since forever."

"You stood up to be counted with the enemy!" Spencer replied hotly. "I don't care what your reasoning was, it was still wrong!"

"I know. Like I said, I'm sorry." Peter pushed off the wall and looked down at the younger boy with sadness in his eyes. "I can't change anything I've already done, but I promise that I won't mess with you anymore." He hesitated as though he wanted to say something more but just at that moment, Principal Thompson appeared at the end of the hall. "I'm sorry, Spencer," Peter whispered once more as he disappeared into a nearby classroom.

Spencer turned back to his locker as the principal neared him. "Is everything alright, Spencer?"

"Yes sir. He didn't bother me, sir."

Mr. Thompson nodded. "I expect you to come to me immediately if something changes, understand?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes sir."

"Better get to class before you're late." The man watched as the young boy scurried off, silently hoping that all would go well throughout the day.

* * *

><p>Gideon growled softly in frustration. "What do you mean there isn't enough evidence? I have over two dozen pictures of my ten year old son being held down in the shower by several boys who are obviously older than him. What more do you need?" He leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes to the ceiling at the answer coming through the phone he held to his ear. Rossi crossed his arms and leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe as his friend's raised voice drew his attention.<p>

"So the mere fact that five teenage boys took naked pictures of a ten year old boy, who is obviously terrified in the shots, isn't enough and I have to find proof of intent before I can press charges?"

Gideon listened for a few more minutes, his eyes hardening as he did. "I don't care if he's the darn President of the United States. His kid took naked pictures of my son against his will and that constitutes child pornography!" He slammed the phone back into the cradle with enough force that Rossi was concerned for the integrity of the instrument.

"What's going on?" the Italian asked, fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"Oh, the DA doesn't think that there's enough evidence to press charges against Elliot Saunders for the pictures he took of Spencer. He's too worried about the impact the kid's dad will have if we pursue this. I guess since his father is a city councilman, Elliot gets a free pass. Gideon leaded back in his chair, shaking his head. "I'm just glad I didn't tell Spencer that I was going to do this. He's been through enough already."

"What more does he think we need?"

"Apparently photographic evidence is not enough. We need to prove that there was malicious intent and it wasn't just the result of a childish prank." Gideon's frown spoke volumes as he glared at the phone on his desk.

"The joys of politics and bureaucratic red tape," muttered Rossi.

"At the expense of a now eleven year old boy, who's been through more than enough with the system already," Gideon added. He sighed as he ran a tired hand over his face. "I just hate the fact that this kid is headed down the wrong path and no one seems to notice or care. He wasn't even sorry until his buddy spoke up and then it was more because he knew he was caught."

"You think we're going to end up chasing him in the future?"

"I don't know Dave, but I hope not."

* * *

><p>Sarah stretched as she slowly came awake. She smiled as she felt her husband's arms around her. "When did you get home?"<p>

"Around two. I had an interesting discussion with the DA today and afterwards, I just couldn't focus so I came home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she muttered as she snuggled closer into his side.

"You looked too peaceful to disturb. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, although I still feel like I could sleep for a week. These last couple of shifts have been murder."

Gideon smiled down at her. "Well you can go back to sleep if you want to; I've got dinner already started, and Spencer's holed up in his room with the books that Dave got him over the weekend so there's nothing pressing for you to do."

"Yes but if I continue to sleep now, I won't be able to sleep tonight." Sarah returned his smile. "I'd like to have a somewhat normal sleeping schedule for the next couple of days."

He winked mischievously at her. "Who says I'm going to let you sleep?"

* * *

><p>Soft beeping invaded Gideon's restless sleep. He opened bleary eyes to see a nurse leaning over his father's bedside. "Is something wrong?"<p>

The woman smiled gently at him. "No, I was just checking his heart rate and blood pressure since he had some problems earlier in the day. I didn't mean to wake you up."

The agent sat up and groaned as he tried to stretch the stiffness out of his back. The pullout mattresses at the hospital were not made for long term sleeping and he had spent almost every night of the last two weeks curled up on the one in his father's room. "It's alright. I'm used to being woken up in the middle of the night."

The nurse smiled again. "So I've heard. He's been talking quite a bit about you and his grandson. He's so proud of you both."

"Yeah I know. I just wish he hadn't waited twenty years to tell me that." Gideon sighed softly, rubbing his face. Fatigue flooded his body as he stood up. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear my sob story."

"It's alright. Part of caring for patients is caring for their families too." She squeezed his hand as she slipped from the room.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed with your wife?" Matthew wheezed softly into the gathering silence.

"My place is here," his son replied firmly as he moved closer to the bed. "Besides, Sarah's working tonight and Spencer is spending the night with Dave."

"Jason…"

"No, Dad. We've wasted too much time already. I'm not losing any more." Gideon took his father's hand, wincing at the paper thin skin and the hollow face looking blearily up at him.

Matthew coughed harshly. "Jason, face reality. I'm dying, and I don't have much time left."

The younger man swallowed hard. "I know Dad. I'm just not ready to let you go yet."

"I know son." Another coughing fit racked the man's weakened frame. "I wish I didn't have to spend the last few days I have stuck here in this God forsaken place. Nurses and doctors coming in at all hours, poking and prodding and taking blood for this and that."

Despite his sadness, Gideon had to chuckle slightly at his father's show of spirit that hadn't faded even as his health had truly gone downhill in the seven months since his wedding to Sarah. "You never did like the status quo."

Matthew snorted softly, "D*** straight." He continued to hold his son's hand as his breathing slowly deepened and he fell asleep once more.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come again that night, Gideon wandered out of the room and down the hall. He rode the elevator down to the emergency room, thinking over his father's words.

"Hi Agent Gideon." The perky voice alerted him to the fact he had reached his destination.

"Hey, Katie. Do you think it would be okay if I went back to see my wife?" Gideon asked the young woman who was once again behind the triage desk. He still remembered her from the night that Spencer had had his emergency appendectomy.

"Yeah, we're pretty you- know- what right now." He had to chuckle at her refusal to say the word 'quiet' as she let him in through the door. Pausing by the desk, he looked around for a glimpse of his wife's brown curls.

"She just went into the office for a minute. Do you want a cup of coffee?" One of the other staff members, whose name he was just too tired to remember, smiled at him.

"Yeah, that would be great." He sighed as he folded his arms on the counter and rested his forehead against them.

"How's Matthew doing?" Sarah's voice startled him slightly as the scent of fresh coffee caught his nose.

"I don't know. He looks awful. He keeps talking about how little time he has and how he's tired of all the doctors just waiting around for him to die," Gideon grudgingly admitted as if the words spoken aloud made everything more real. He reached out to take the mug she held out to him filled with what smelled like real coffee. "He's complaining about the staff not letting him get any sleep."

A faint smile graced his wife's face. "I can understand that." She quickly grew serious. "Jason, do you think Matthew would be more comfortable dying at home?"

He blinked as he looked into her expressive brown eyes. The possibility hadn't even occurred to him, so he stood there pondering everything he had noticed about his father. "You know, he just might. Do you think it's possible to make that happen?"

Sarah nodded. "I can call in a couple favors. We can put him in the spare room and I'll take some time off to care for him. We'll work it out."

Three weeks later, Gideon sat holding his father's hand in both of his own. True to her word, Sarah had badgered, cajoled and downright shamed enough people that Matthew had been granted his wish to die at home. The agent watched as the frail man on the bed in front of him struggled to breathe, each gasp just a bit harsher than the last. Sarah sat on the other side of the bed, gently running a cool rag over her father-in-law's face, wiping away the sweat that kept beading on his skin. Even Spencer was curled up beside the bed, wrapped in a blanket on the floor. The young boy kept yawning but he was managing to stay awake by sheer will. Trish was downstairs, just a yell away, if she was needed. She had offered to stay with Spencer but he had adamantly refused to leave.

"Jason?" Matthew's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here, Dad," his son answered softly, standing up and bending over the bed. "I'm right here."

Matthew smiled faintly, his eyes glassy and barely focused. "I…love…you. I…..am…so…proud….of you."

He began to cry, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he replied, "I love you too, Dad." Spencer scrambled to his feet and came to his father's side. Matthew somehow found the strength to turn his head toward his grandson.

"Promise…me…..y…you won't…..lose….touch…..with….Jason…..like…me."

The child bit his lip, trying to find his voice around the lump in his throat. "I promise Grandpa." He sniffled and buried his face against his father's side. Gideon wrapped an arm around him as he continued to hold his own father's hand with the other. He vaguely registered Sarah monitoring the dying man's pulse as his breaths grew shallower. Finally Matthew's chest fell and didn't rise again. Sarah looked up, meeting her husband's eyes with a shake of her head. She reached over and gently closed the now vacant eyes as Spencer broke into full blow sobs and Gideon knelt to pull the boy fully against him. They clung to each other as Sarah wrapped her arms around both of them, sharing their grief together.


	11. Challenges

_A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that RL has been such a bear lately. Welcome to all the new readers and alerts. **lovecrmindsteam**: Welcome to my little slice of reality. **Ripon: **You can be as greedy as you want to be. I will do my best to satisfy you. Trish pops up in this chapter too. **Pippinheart: **You're right, the politics in the situation aren't fair at all. **kc1997kc: **Yes, it's sad but at least Matthew is at peace. **Azabeth99: **Actually, Strauss isn't in the BAU at this point and since she's never been a field agent, I don't think she's ever been a unit chief. Hope you're still enjoying the story though. **LaRieNGuBleR**: I hate the fact that the Order part sometimes sux too. **Flowerfairy30**: I personally think that everyone should have the option to die with dignity, so home it was. **Whatif** and **Charmony: **What can I say? You two are such an integral part of this chapter and your help is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for all of your help. Love you guys so much._

_FYI: This chapter is approximately 3 years after the end of chapter 10._

Chapter 11

Sarah sighed as she stared at the chart on the desk in front of her. Her head throbbed with the dull ache of fatigue and stress. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to focus on the words she was supposed to be reading.

"Dr. JG? Are you okay? You look really pale." Katie's concerned voice sounded to her right as the nurse sank down into the chair beside her.

"I think I'm just tired. It's been a rough few weeks with trying to get Spencer settled into his second year at Georgetown and Trish's fall. I'm just worn out, and this headache isn't helping."

"Spencer is in college? I didn't think it had been that long since he was in here with the appendicitis."

Sarah smiled slightly. "He's ahead of his peers. He'll turn fifteen this October." She groaned as her stomach abruptly rolled. "Excuse me," she said hurriedly as she made a beeline for the restroom. She had just barely locked the door behind her before she expelled the cup of coffee she had been nursing over the last couple of hours. She vaguely heard the knocking on the door behind her as she continued to retch helplessly until she was gasping for breath.

Katie and one of the other nurses, who had seen the doctor's abrupt flight, knocked again on the door. "Dr. JG? Are you alright?"

Finally the door unlocked and Sarah appeared in the opening. Her dark hair emphasized how pale and drawn her face appeared. "I'm sorry, guys. I just need a minute and I'll be fine."

"Sarah, you look awful. I think you need to call Mike and see if you can go home," Katie said firmly. "I know he'll come in early for you."

"Katie's right," added Helen, the secretary and the unit's surrogate grandmother. "You can't go see patients if you're sick yourself."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," Sarah continued to protest, even as she walked back to the desk and sank wearily into the desk chair.

"No you won't. In fact, I'm not even going to give you a choice," Katie said firmly. "I'm calling your husband."

"Katie, it is four thirty in the morning. I've got just over two hours left and I'm off tonight anyway. There's no need to wake Jason this early in the morning." Sarah sighed as her protests fell on deaf ears. She could only sit and watch as the nurse calmly looked up her home number in the list of emergency numbers the unit kept on hand.

"Agent Gideon? I'm sorry to wake you but Dr. Jacobs-Gideon isn't feeling well and I think that you need to come get her." Katie flashed a cheeky grin as her colleague glared unsuccessfully at her. "Yeah, she's okay. She just looks like death warmed over."

"Katie Alexander!"

Katie ignored her as she continued listening to the other end of the call. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

She hung up and turned back to the doctor. "Now all you need to do is call Mike and tell him you need him to come in early."

"Ugh. Alright," Sarah sighed as she gave up the argument and reached for the phone.

Thirty minutes later, Gideon pulled into the parking lot next to his wife's car. As he headed towards the door, Katie waved him toward the sliding doors in the ambulance bay. He slipped inside as she triggered the entrance for him. "What happened?" he asked anxiously. "She was fine when she left the house last night."

"I don't know. She keeps insisting that she's well enough to work but none of us believe her so we called you."

The agent nodded as his gaze fell on his wife. Even without his profiling skills, it was easy to see that she was not as 'fine' as she was trying to project. Her face was quite pale and her eyes had lost their usual sparkle and life. "Darling, let's get you home."

"I'm fine, Jason," she replied automatically.

"No, Sarah. You are most definitely _not_ fine," Mike Marshall answered from the room that served as the ER doctors' retreat during the quiet time in their shift. "Now, I'm pulling rank on you. Go home. Get some sleep and don't even think about coming back to work until you stop looking like a ghost." The tall blonde doctor was a favorite with the entire staff, partially for his caring bedside manner and partially since he refused to stand on ceremony, insisting that everyone call him by his first name. "I'm the medical director which means I'm your boss, and I'm relieving you of the rest of your shift."

Knowing she was outnumbered, Sarah threw up her hands and surrendered to the stern looks from everyone around her. "Fine, I'm going home." She quickly gathered her belongings, digging in her purse for her keys. Gideon gently folded his hand around hers.

"Dave and I will come back here for your car later. Let's just get you home for now." He was mildly concerned when she didn't continue to argue with him, but simply allowed him to lead her from the building.

Once at home, Gideon helped her from the truck, wincing sympathetically as she stumbled against him. "Are you going to pass out on me?"

"No, I'm just dizzy and my head is pounding. I'm starting to wonder if I'm getting the flu or something."

"Sarah, it's the beginning of September. Isn't it a little early for the flu?"

"Technically, but it's the only thing that explains why I'm sick. I ate the same supper that you and Trish did. You two aren't sick."

"You might have caught something from one of your patients." A sleepy looking Trish appeared in the doorway of the spare room, balancing on her good foot.

"Trish, you're not supposed to be up," Sarah muttered as she sank down on the couch.

"Yeah, I was told that sixty five year olds aren't supposed to be shag dancing either," Trish retorted with a smile.

"And now you have a broken ankle to prove the point," Gideon said with a raised eyebrow. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you into bed."

As much as she wanted to protest, Sarah felt too exhausted to even try so she allowed her husband to pull her to her feet and lead her upstairs to her room. Once she changed clothes, she curled up in the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Gideon made sure she was tucked in, before heading downstairs to make himself some coffee.

"What happened?" Trish asked as she hobbled into the kitchen. She was staying with her nephew's family until her ankle healed enough that she didn't need crutches to get around.

"I don't know. One of the nurses that she works with called and said she was sick so I went and picked her up. She really looked rough when I got there." He poured a mug of coffee and handed it to his aunt. "She's been working an awful lot lately and she's probably run down."

Trish hesitated. "Jason, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Sarah's been working more than she's been at home. Is everything alright?"

Her nephew sighed as he sat down at the table. "She's been frustrated that we haven't gotten pregnant and I keep telling her that it's okay and that I'm happy with her and Spencer but she feels like she's letting me down. Of course, her mother hasn't been helping by telling her that she needs to be home instead of working and that's why she's not pregnant. Like it's some sort of cosmic karma or something."

Trish nodded. "Her mother needs to get out of the eighteenth century."

"Yeah, I know. I almost want to tell the woman off but for Sarah's sake, I haven't." Gideon leaned back in his chair. "She doesn't need the added stress."

Trish sank down into a chair across the table from him, elevating her casted ankle. "Have you guys gone to a doctor about it?"

"Yeah and according to her, there's no reason we shouldn't be surrounded by kids, which means that Sarah is blaming herself even more."

"Jason, are you blaming Sarah?"

Gideon shook his head. "No. And before you ask, yes she knows that. I'm just not sure if she believes me." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get Spencer up for school."

Trish nodded, but stayed where she was, deep in thought as her nephew left the room.

* * *

><p>Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see shadows on the far wall, telling her she'd slept for most of the day. She lay still for several long moments, simply waiting to see if the nausea from earlier that morning had returned. When she felt steady enough, she carefully maneuvered into a sitting position.<p>

"You look better than you did this morning."

Sarah looked up to see Gideon leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks. Not sure if I feel better yet. How was work?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Interesting," he admitted.

"How so?"

"Dave announced he's retiring at the end of the year."

Sarah gaped at him. "What? Just like that?"

"I'd hardly call it 'just like that'. He's been with the Bureau for twenty years." He came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think he just can't handle the memories any longer. Besides, he says he's getting too old to chase down suspects anymore."

"Has he tapped anyone to replace him?"

"Do you remember the young man who transferred in this past spring from Seattle?"

Sarah nodded. "Alex something wasn't it?"

"Aaron. Aaron Hotchner. He's got a heck of a talent for profiling and he's dedicated. He'll fit in pretty well."

"Do you like him?" Sarah asked as she slid out from under the covers and made her way into the bathroom.

Gideon chuckled. "He reminds me of me when I first joined the FBI. Driven and naïve enough to think I could save the world."

"Jason, you still think you can save the world. I think that's what pushed you to adopt Spencer in the first place."

"And I've never regretted it."

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in her car staring at the steering wheel in shock. Since her symptoms hadn't abated in the last couple days, she had decided to make an appointment with her doctor. She had run through numerous scenarios in her mind but she had never in a million years expected the diagnosis she had been given. She reached into her purse and pulled out her mobile phone but hesitated before dialing. The thought of sharing something this huge with her husband over the phone was suddenly abhorrent to her, so she put the phone down and set the car in motion. Besides, seeing the look on his face when she told him was far more appealing.<p>

Twenty minutes later, she stepped off the lift at Gideon's floor and stopped, looking around to see if she could spot him without going any further. Seeing that he was in his office with Dave, she walked across the floor, greeting those she knew, before knocking on the open door.

"Can I interrupt?"

"Sarah! Is everything alright?"

She shot a pointed look at Rossi and he got up with a grin. "I know when I'm not wanted." He kissed her cheek lightly as he walked past. "It's good to see you looking like you. According to Jason, you've been doing a great imitation of a ghost in the last few days."

Sarah laughed as Gideon rolled his eyes at his friend's dry humor. She closed the door behind him and slipped in to the guest chair with a huge smile spreading across her face. Barely containing a slight bounce that would not be becoming for a woman her age, she burst out with the news the doctor had given her not even an hour before.

"Jason, I'm pregnant!"


	12. The Best Laid Plans

_A/N: I hope everyone is having a great Christmas season. No this chapter isn't about the holidays but I hope you guys enjoy it because it was definitely fun to write. **Whatif**: Glad the ending was to your liking. I hope this chapter makes you laugh. **Shannon Jethro Gideon Snape**: Welcome back. **Power214063:** Well you're just going to have to wait and see. **LaRieNGuBleR**: The reaction you want won't be in this chapter but it will come soon enough. This one is a little bit of fun and fluff. **L****ovescrmindsteam: **There's more Spencer in this chapter. **Pippinheart**: Are you sure it's a baby brother? **Kc1997kc**: Good guess. **Flowerfairy30**: You're going to have to wait and see. **Ripon**: I put in as much of the progression as I can but since I am trying to cover so much ground, I'm afraid that the story will drag or I'll get bored and not finish it. Suffice it to say, if it's important, I'll write it. **Charmony**: Thank you once again for smoothing out my bumps. Love you my sister._

**Warning: Rossi swears in Italian and it is as close a rendering as Google translate will give me. I don't speak Italian so if it's wrong, blame Google.**

Chapter 12

Spencer threw his books into his backpack as he jumped up from his seat. Spring had come late this year with the weather just starting to turn warm. He hurried from the building, making a beeline for the parking lot and the metro station a block beyond. He turned as a car honked behind him.

"Need a ride _bambino_?" Rossi's cheerful voice called from the vehicle.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Spencer called back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm enjoying my newfound freedom from carrying a pager that goes off at the whim of the Federal government."

"So retirement isn't boring yet?"

"Of course it's boring. That's why I'm coming to pick you up. I have an idea."

"Oh that's dangerous," Spencer said with a grin as he climbed inside the car. "So what's this idea that's the inspiration for rescuing me from the metro ride home?"

"I think it's time you learned how to drive _bambino_."

"Uncle Dave, you do know that Dad says I'm too young to drive right?" the young man turned an incredulous look on his uncle.

"Spencer, you're fifteen. Your stepmother is seven and a half months pregnant and until your father gets it through his thick skull that he needs to be close to home for his wife's sake, and not in some random city across the US, the chances are good that Sarah may need your help. Besides, what he doesn't know won't kill him." Rossi's dark eyes twinkled mischievously at his nephew.

Spencer's hazel eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun," he said happily, ignoring the little voice trying to remind him about how much trouble he'd be in if his father ever found out.

Thirty minutes later, Rossi pulled into the parking lot behind the Hoover Building. Spencer leaned forward to get a good look through the windshield. "Are you sure this is a good place to practice? I mean what if someone sees us or we run into Dad?"

His uncle let out a deep chuckle. "First off, I have permission to use the course that the FBI uses to teach their defensive driving courses. Second, your dad is guest lecturing at the Academy today, so he's not even here. What's the worst that can happen?"

Spencer shot him a look that conveyed the fact that all sorts of things could answer that question. Rossi laughed again before turning into the entrance of the defensive driving course.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Spencer. The trick is to relax. Take it nice and easy. Put it into first and then slowly release the clutch," Rossi coached encouragingly from the passenger side. "As you do that, gently push down on the gas pedal."<p>

Spencer nodded jerkily, nervously clenching the steering wheel. He licked his lips and tried to follow his uncle's instructions. He slowly lifted his foot from the clutch while trying to simultaneously press down on the gas. The end effect was that he quickly and spectacularly caused the car to stall and Rossi to jerk forward against the seatbelt. "I'm sorry," the young man quickly apologized.

"It's okay _bambino_. Try again."

Spencer nodded, restarted the engine, and slowly pushed down the gas, forgetting to hit the clutch which caused the car to stall all over again. He sensed rather than saw the eye roll coming for the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, Uncle Dave."

Rossi shook his head, trying to keep in mind the fact that while his nephew was book smart, eye-hand coordination took him longer to master. "It's alright Spencer. Let's just try again."

An hour later, Rossi was sure that his ribs and his car would never be the same. It seemed that no matter how many times he tried to explain the concept of releasing the clutch and pressing down on the gas, Spencer just wasn't getting it.

"_Madre di Dio, è figlio di una cagna_" Rossi all but shouted as Spencer finally got the car going but panicked, stomping down on the brake.

"That is _not_ a nice thing to say to me. It's derogatory and rude, and you have no business saying it to _anyone_ let alone to someone who you consider family."

Rossi gaped at the young man not so much at the fact that he was getting a lecture from a fifteen year old, but because his nephew had let loose in almost flawless Italian.

"I didn't even think you would understand me," he backpedaled quickly. "Besides it's just an expression," he amended softly, still in his native tongue.

"It's not _just_ an expression. You are saying horrible things about me and my mom and you shouldn't say things that you don't mean."

"You sound like your father," Rossi muttered as he switched back to English.

Spencer's cheeks reddened slightly. "Um, he might have said that to me the first time I said the word b**** to him. Of course that was after he blistered my butt for repeating something I heard as a seven year old in school."

"Bet you haven't said it to him since either, have you?"

"No way. Even though I'm fifteen, I wouldn't put it past him to heat up my backside again."

* * *

><p>"So how are you liking the BAU so far?" Gideon asked as he and the team's newest member Aaron Hotchner walked down the steps in front of the FBI academy.<p>

"It's intense, but I'm loving it. Thanks for letting me sit in on your lecture. It was good information to have and it reminded me that sometimes we have to think outside the box."

Gideon smiled. "That was one of the first lessons that David Rossi taught me. Never assume you have all the facts."

"Sounds about right," Hotch replied.

"How's Haley adjusting to Virginia?"

"She likes the fact that there's more sun here. I'm still not sure if she's completely sold on the idea of me being an FBI agent instead of a lawyer, but she keeps saying she'll get used to it." He paused as his mentor tossed him the keys to the SUV.

"I heard you've been practicing on the road course. Why don't you show me what you've got?

A mischievous grin crept across the younger agent's face. "Are you sure you can handle it, old man?"

"Who are you calling old?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Spencer one more time and we're done for today. Put it into reverse, look back over your shoulder and <em>slowly<em> let out the clutch."

Spencer nodded tightly and shifted the gear into reverse. He took a deep breath as he allowed his foot to lift off the brake and the clutch. He was so focused on his task that he failed to glance over his left shoulder as the car began to roll backwards.

"Watch out!"

They both went to stomp on the brake, the one out of reflex and the other out of fear at Rossi's quick shout. Spencer gasped as he registered a black SUV zipping across the lot behind him. "Did I hit that car?"

Rossi blew out a relieved breath. "No, he swerved just in time." He ran his hand over his face. "That's why I reminded you to look back _bambino_. If you're backing out and you hit someone, it's your fault because you're going in reverse." His gaze sharpened as the two occupants of the other vehicle got out. "D****t. Spencer, let me do the talking."

"Why?" Spencer froze as he saw his father scowling at him. "Oh, that's why."

Gideon glared at his former partner as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you care to explain, _David_, why my _fifteen_ year old son is sitting behind the_ wheel_ of your car? Especially considering that I have expressly _forbidden_ him from learning to drive until he's _seventeen_?"

"Yes, well, I decided that was a foolish decision."

"_Excuse me_?"

"I'll explain. You have a wife who is heavily pregnant and needs all the support she can get. At the same time you have a job that takes you out of town more than you'd care to admit, and will most likely keep you away from Sarah right when she needs you the most. And you have a fifteen year old son with a good head on his shoulders who hasn't been prepared for how best to help Sarah in the event that you aren't here when the time comes. So I decided it was past time he learned what to do so that he could be on hand to help her should the need arise.

"I don't need you to tell me how to raise my son, or how to manage my family."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I agreed to it. Please don't yell at Uncle Dave," Spencer broke in quickly. He never liked it when his father raised his voice, and he especially hated it when it was as a direct result of his actions. He was trembling both from the adrenaline coursing through his system in the aftermath of their near miss, and from his nervousness in the face of his father's anger.

Gideon spun to face his son. "Spencer, rules exist for a reason. You can't just disregard them because you think you know better. I know that you're a genius, and you're definitely book smart, but you don't have the coordination for this particular activity. It's just too dangerous, which our little near miss has just proven."

"How do you know if you won't let me try? At least Uncle Dave isn't treating me like a child!"

Hotch watched the three men with a critical eye. "Look, maybe this isn't my place, but no one got hurt and there's no damage to either of the cars. So let's all just take a step back and calm down." He smoothly stepped in between the agents. "It's partially my fault since I wasn't paying as close attention as I should have been to what was going on in front of me."

Gideon sighed and took a step back as the truth of the younger agent's words struck him. "You're right Hotch. Dave, I'm sorry." He turned to his son. "Are you alright, kiddo?" he asked as he pulled the teenager into his arms.

"Yeah. Still just a little freaked out though," Spencer admitted softly. His gaze shifted to Hotch as an embarrassed flush crept up his face.

"Hotch, this is my son Spencer. Spencer, this is Aaron Hotchner, the newest member of the BAU."

Hotch stretched out a hand to the young teen. "Nice to meet you."

"You too sir."

* * *

><p>Spencer looked up at the knock on his door. He lowered the book he was studying as his father entered the room. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked hesitantly, biting his lip.<p>

Gideon smiled faintly. "Spencer, what am I going to do with you? You don't disobey me often but you certainly do it right when you do." He sat down next to his son. "No, I'm not mad at you. I am a little put out at your uncle, but that's nothing new."

"That wasn't how I was expecting to meet your new protégé."

"Yeah, I don't think Hotch was expecting that either. However, that's not why I came up here. Dave is right; I may need your help, especially if Sarah has a problem and I'm out of town."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at his father. "Does this mean you're not going to punish me?"

Gideon fixed a stern look on his son. "Oh no. You're still grounded for a week. However, on Saturday I'll take you to the road course and I'll start teaching you to drive myself."

"Cool. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. By the way, what's this about you repeating a lecture I gave you to your uncle?"

Spencer shrugged. "Uncle Dave swore at me in Italian. So I told him what you told me when I said the 'b' word to you."

Gideon burst into laughter. "Well that certainly explains why he muttered something that sounded like 'like father like son." He rose to leave. "Don't stay up too late, son. You've got school in the morning."

"I won't Dad. Good night." Spencer dropped his book on the nightstand as his father went to leave the room. "Dad? I really am sorry about what happened today."

"I know Spencer, and I'm proud of you for admitting your own part in today's adventure. It shows there's something lacking in your character when you allow others to take the fall for your mistakes."

"I'll remember that," Spencer said with a sheepish half smile.

"Good. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Dad. Good night."


	13. Turbulence

_A/N: Holiday break from school translates into a new chapter for you guys. **Pippinheart**: I figured that since I can't drive a manual very well that I would translate that into Spencer. As for growing up too fast, honestly I'm trying to hit highlights so that I can get to the actual show's story line sometime this century. **LaRieNGuBleR**: Much that whole scene was a reflection of me learning to drive. **Whatif-Ifonly**: I'm glad I made you smile. **kc1997kc**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it. **Charmony**: Thank you for the idea for how Gideon found out and all of the editing. I definitely couldn't have done this chapter without you. _

_WARNING: Lots of drama ahead._

Sarah sighed as she shifted her position in the chair. At just over 38 weeks pregnant, her lower back was continuously protesting the strain that her growing baby was putting on her body. To make matters worse, her mother, who at first couldn't stop reminding her that her schedule was preventing her from having a child, now insisted on hovering over her as if she were an invalid unable to function on her own. She envied her stepson who had all but sequestered himself in his bedroom in an effort to avoid the woman. Even Trish, who was one of the most long suffering persons in the Gideon family, found Sarah's mother's presence irritating.

"Do you need another pillow dear? How about something to put your feet up or a glass of warm milk?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I have plenty of pillows, my feet are just fine and I can't stand the thought of another glass of warm milk." Sarah's patience had about run out with her overbearing mother, and the snappish tone in her voice reflected this fact as she sighed in exasperation.

"Dear, I just want what's best for you. You need to be pampered and to get lots rest so you don't have any problems with your delicate condition."

"Delicate condition?" Sarah's voice shot up several octaves. "Since when is pregnancy a delicate condition? How about we go back to having babies at home without any pain medication and kicking our husbands out of the delivery room while we're at it?"

"Sarah, darling, I'm simply doing what any mother would do for her daughter and grandchild. You've never been a mother so it's best that you do as I say. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you this close to your due date." Eileen's voice dripped with condescending sweetness and what little patience Sarah had left evaporated in a flash.

"First of all, Mother, I may not have gone through childbirth, but I am most definitely a mother. Spencer calls me his stepmother. Second, I am a doctor, and I am well versed in pregnancy and its complications. And third, stop treating me as if I am made of porcelain. I'm not fragile and I'm not going to break!" Her speech over, Sarah buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"There there, my dear. It's going to be alright. These hormones are just messing with your emotions. You'll see I've been right all along once the baby comes. Oh you're going to enjoy being a mother so much."

"Why can you not get it through your head that she is already a mother and she doesn't need you fawning over her like she's made out of glass?"

Both women looked up at the irate teenager now standing in the doorway of the living room. Sarah hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, Spencer."

"No, it's not. I am sick and tired of her prancing around here like she owns the place. Acting like Dad and I aren't your family and can't take care of you by ourselves." Spencer's hazel eyes flashed as he stared at the woman now glaring at him. "You're so worried about us stressing her out that you can't see that you're causing all the problems. And when Sarah tries to explain how she feels so she can get a little space, you blow her off as if the pregnancy has made her incapable of knowing her own mind."

Eileen's face darkened even further. "This has nothing to do with you. In my experience stepchildren are unnecessary complications."  
>"That's enough." Sarah was on her feet. "I have graciously allowed you to stay here for the last few weeks because I wanted to share my joy with you. But I will not allow you to disrespect my son. I may not have given birth to Spencer but I've helped to raise him and he is just as much my child as the one I am carrying. If you can't accept that, then feel free to leave."<p>

"Well, I never…"

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's time that someone put you in your place."

Eileen's hand came up just as Sarah's closed around her wrist. "Don't you dare raise your hand to him. It's not your place and he's only defending me. I will not allow you to bully him the way that you have tried to control me for my entire life. Now I'm sorry that Dad walked out on you and I'm sorry that he found happiness with a younger woman. But I will not allow your poison to infect my family. So now you have a choice, either keep your toxic opinions to yourself or you can march right on out the door."

"Sarah Katherine Jacobs, I am your mother!"

"And I am a married woman, answerable to my husband," Sarah shot back.

"Why you ungrateful…"

"I really don't want to hear the end of that sentence," Gideon said furiously as he appeared in the door from where he had been eavesdropping on the unfolding argument. "Now, for my wife's sake, I have refrained from expressing to you my opinion of your meddling. However, seeing as you have now threatened my son and have attempted to intimidate my wife, you are no longer welcome here." Gideon's voice was low and dangerous. He slipped his arm around his wife as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple before returning his piercing gaze to his mother-in-law. "I know Sarah gave you options, but I'm revoking them in order to protect my family. You have fifteen minutes to leave before I throw you out."

Eileen sneered at him. "Oh don't worry. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. Just remember it was your choice that your child won't know their grandmother."

"Spoken as if you haven't done anything wrong," Spencer muttered softly as the woman stormed past him.

Gideon wrapped both arms around Sarah's trembling form. "It's alright sweetheart. She's leaving."

"I can't believe that she tried to hit Spencer. She's always had a sharp tongue, but she's never been physically violent."

"It's okay, Sarah. She's just a bully like those boys from school." Spencer joined in on the hug. A particularly loud series of bangs punctuated his statement. The trio paused as the front door slammed in the loudest bang yet.

"I have never been more thankful for peace and quiet," Spencer muttered as even the house itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Sarah's soft chuckle turned into a sudden grimace of pain, "Ooohh."

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Gideon steadied her as she doubled over. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, I think so. That one was much more intense than the twinges I've been having over the last couple days."

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital. Spencer run upstairs and grab Sarah's bag. We can call Trish and Dave once we're on the way."

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she waddled slowly down the hall with Spencer at her side. After the first initial intense contractions, her labor had slowed to the point of almost stopping. However, since her water had broken shortly after she had arrived at the hospital, her OB was reluctant to release her in case anything went wrong. Instead they started her on labor inducing drugs hoping to jump start the process. So far it hadn't done much of anything except for making her cranky.<p>

"Fourteen hours," she muttered resentfully. "Fourteen hours and nothing."

"Actually, first time pregnancies…." Spencer flushed, ducking his head and falling silent as his stepmother glared at him. "Sorry Sarah."

Sarah felt the annoyance disappear as quickly as it had come at the contrite look on her stepson's face. "No, I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just worn out and frustrated."

"Do you want to go back and lay down?"

"Yeah, I think I do," she murmured. "I'm exhausted."

Spencer slipped his arm around his stepmother's waist as they slowly pivoted and made their way back down the hall to Sarah's room to find Gideon and Trish there waiting for them. She kicked off her slippers as she sank down on the edge of the bed.

"You need some rest darling," Gideon said as he slowly massaged her shoulders.

"Well tell your stubborn child to make up his mind to come out so I _can_ rest," Sarah snapped back. Spencer grimaced at the uncharacteristically harsh tone she used but Gideon just took the reaction in stride having been warned by the doctor that this might happen.

"I know darling," he soothed. "He or she will get here when they're ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish he'd hurry up."

"You keep saying 'he'. The baby could just as easily be a girl," Spencer pointed out.

Sarah chuckled softly as she rubbed her belly. "Oh no, as stubborn as this little one is, it has to be boy. Only a son could be as hard headed as his father."

* * *

><p>Spencer slipped outside the door as his stepmother's labor intensified. The constant look of pain on her face was starting to make his stomach churn. His scientific mind couldn't help but run through the analytical process of giving birth, but the reality was more than he could handle. He sank down in a chair at the end of the hall, rubbing his temples. Trish, who had already left the room before the contractions began in earnest, and Rossi looked up as he sighed.<p>

"You alright there _bambino_?" Rossi's gentle voice came from behind him.

Spencer looked up at his uncle. "I can't understand how she's doing this. I know she's hurting but she hasn't really said anything. She just keeps hanging on to Dad's hand and groaning softly."

"You're stepmom's a strong woman."

"She has to be to put up with Dad," the teenager muttered with a half-smile. Rossi chuckled in agreement as he settled in the seat beside him.

* * *

><p>"You're doing good Sarah. You're almost there. The head is almost ready to come out. We just need one more good hard push."<p>

Sarah closed her eyes as she panted softly. She felt her husband's gentle touch brushing her bangs back off of her sweaty forehead.

"Hang in there darling. It's almost over."

She nodded quickly and took a deep breath before bearing down with all of her strength.

"That's it. Come on Sarah. Keep it up!" The doctor shifted position. "Okay, the head's out." He quickly suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. "Alright, one more good push and we'll have ourselves a baby."

Sarah let her head fall back against the pillow. She was so tired.

"Once more, honey. Just one more time. You _can_ do this," Gideon whispered softly in her ear.

"I can't; I don't have the energy," she gasped.

"Yes, you can. It's just one more time honey," her husband repeated.

Sarah squeezed her eyes closed and pushed with every ounce of her being. Just when she thought she couldn't give any more, a baby's first wail filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

Moments later, a nurse handed a swaddled and still screaming bundle to his mother. Sarah cradled the tiny infant to her chest, staring down at her son in absolute wonder. "He's finally here, Jason. He's finally here and he's beautiful." She continued to cuddle him close as his wails gradually tapered off.

Gideon smiled, "I know. Somehow the name Ezra Jonathan Gideon is more real now that he's actually here." Sarah nodded in agreement as Gideon gently brushed his fingertips over Ezra's tiny hands and feet. He kissed the baby's forehead, marveling at the fact that his palm was the same size as his son's head. He was so enthralled by his newborn son that he never noticed the hospital staff leave to give the new family a few moments of privacy.

A few minutes later, a soft knock broke the contented silence. Sarah and Gideon looked up as Spencer peeked around the doorframe. "Can I come in and see him?"

His stepmother smiled, "Of course." She beckoned him closer.  
>"You're not mad that I left, are you?" he asked hesitantly as he moved closer to the bed.<p>

"Not at all," she replied firmly. "Would you like to hold your brother?"

The young man swallowed hard. "What if I drop him or hurt him?

"You won't. Besides, babies are tougher than they look." Sarah reached out and gently placed the baby in her stepson's arms. Spencer stiffened immediately as fear froze him in place.

"Relax Spencer. You're not going to break him," Gideon laughed softly, remembering his own initial reaction to his firstborn son. A pang of sadness went through him as he briefly thought of his lost family, but he quickly dismissed the feeling to focus on the family that he had now. Sarah smiled knowingly at him, guessing the direction of his thoughts before returning her focus to Spencer as he carefully sank down in a chair by the bed. The tension had gone out of his body as he stared down at the little person in his arms.

"Hi Ezra. I'm your brother Spencer." He laughed as tiny brown eyes opened and stared at him. His own hazel orbs danced as he blinked back sudden tears. "I have a little brother," he whispered in amazement and awe.

Gideon wrapped his arm around his wife as they continued to watch their older son bond with their younger son. It was obvious that Ezra would always have a protector named Spencer and neither of them would have it any other way.


	14. Moments in Time

_A/N: This chapter is a little bit different in that it will cover a 24 month period of time in several snapshots. A little bit of drama but mostly fun and fluff. **LaRieNGuBleR**: I was aiming for pain in the backside with Sarah's mom. As the story progresses, you'll see how that will come into play later. **Pippinheart:** Yes, Spencer definitely loves his baby brother. **Ripon**: I debated Spencer staying but ultimately decided against it. No, Eileen isn't coming back for awhile. She doesn't think she's done anything wrong.** ShannonJethroGideonCastleSna pe**: Girl if you keep adding to your name, I"m going to forget who all is in it. (jk) Do you mind if I just call you Shannon? Spencer and Ezra are adorable and there's more in this chapter. :). **Kc1997kc**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I had fun with it. What-if: Eileen is definitely a creep. Is it sadistic on my part if I enjoyed her getting her comeuppance? Here's some more Spencer/Ezra fluff for you to enjoy. **Charmony**: What can I say? You and **What-if** helped me out so much on this chapter and I hope it lives up to your expectations. _

Chapter 14

_June – Ezra at 1 month_

Sarah shifted under the covers as she slowly came awake, her head pillowed against her husband's chest. She blinked in confusion as it dawned on her that the room was brighter than it should be, a sudden bolt of fear racing through her as she noticed the time displayed on the clock.

_Ezra should have woken up for a feeding over an hour ago. Why is he so quiet?_

She quickly slid out from under the covers, grabbed her robe and hurried into the nursery as a feeling of pure terror clawed at her throat.

But that panicky feeling faded quickly under the avalanche of love she felt as she entered the nursery and stopped short at the sight before her.

"Sarah?" Gideon's sleepy voice came from behind her. "What's wrong?"

She spun in place, pressing her finger to her lips in a gesture for silence. "I panicked when I realized that Ezra had slept through his feeding. I thought something was wrong but then I saw this." She pointed at the corner of the room. Gideon came to her side and stifled a soft chuckle at the sight of Spencer lying in the recliner with Ezra on his chest. Both boys were sound asleep, and there was an empty bottle sitting on the floor while Spencer still had a burp cloth over his shoulder.

"How did we not hear him crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're both just so sleep-deprived that Spencer woke up before we did and calmed him down." Sarah tied the sash of her robe as she moved further into the room.

"I woke up early and came in here to watch him sleep," Spencer mumbled sleepily. "He woke up and I picked him up before he started fussing. Then since it was about time to feed him anyway, I just got one of the bottles from the fridge. Figured you could use an extra couple hours of sleep."

"Don't you have an exam today?"

"No, I got permission to take the last one early so I could be here to help with Ezra." Spencer pulled a pout as his stepmother lifted the infant off his chest.

"Relax; I'll give him right back to you. I just wanted to see if he needs a diaper change."

"I changed him right before I fed him," Spencer shrugged as he levered his way onto his feet.

"Yes but that doesn't mean he's still dry. Especially if he took a whole bottle," Sarah laid the now half-awake baby on the changing table. Ezra whimpered softly as the cooler air of the nursery hit his bare skin. "Yep, you are all wet, aren't you baby boy?" She quickly exchanged the soiled diaper for a clean one as Spencer pulled a fresh onesie and pants out of the drawer. Sarah chuckled at the choice of shirts before redressing her son and handing him off to his big brother.

"Where on earth did you find a shirt that says 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my big brother' on it?"

"Uncle Dave found it a few days after Ezra was born. He bought it as a joke, but I sort of fell in love with it, so there you go," Spencer grinned a little sheepishly but his hazel eyes danced with laughter.

"I'm surprised he didn't get one that says something about a favorite uncle," Gideon remarked.

"Oh, give him enough time. I'm sure he'll come up with something." Sarah replied as she led the way out of the nursery. "Now, who's ready for breakfast?"

* * *

><p><em>Late July- Ezra at 2 months<em>

_(Good Night Moon written by Margaret Wise Brown, published in 1947 by Harper Collins)_

"In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon.

And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.

And there were three little bears sitting on chairs.

And two little kittens and a pair of mittens.

And a little toy house and a young mouse.

And a comb and a brush.

And a bowl full of mush.

And a quiet old lady who was whispering, "Hush."

Good night, room. Good night, moon.

Good night, cow jumping over the moon.

Good night, light and the red balloon.

Good night, bears. Good night, chairs.

Good night, kittens. Good night, mittens.

Good night, clocks. Good night, socks.

Good night, little house. Good night, mouse.

Good night, comb. Good night, brush.

Good night, nobody. Good night, mush.

Good night to the old lady whispering, "Hush."

Good night, stars. Good night, air.

Good night, noises everywhere."

Spencer closed the book as he slowly rocked back and forth with Ezra in his arms. The baby was fast asleep, lulled into slumber by his brother's soft reading and the gentle motion of the rocker. The teen rose, careful not to jostle his precious burden, and laid the infant in his cradle. A soft noise from the doorway made him look up.

"You guys need to get going or you're going to be late for your reservations."

Sarah frowned. "Are you sure you're okay with us going out? I mean we don't have to go if you're uncomfortable."

"Sarah, it's okay. I've got this. Trish is here and you and Dad are just a phone call away." Spencer resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his stepmother, knowing that she was more than a little anxious about being away from Ezra for the first time since he was born.

"Darling, they're going to be fine. Spencer's watched over Ezra several times while you were napping. He's more than capable of taking care of his brother for a few hours tonight." Gideon put his arm around his wife, kissing her temple.

"Yes but that's different. I was here if anything happened," Sarah protested.

"And Trish is here as well. Sarah, they'll be fine," he kept his arm around her as he moved down the hall. Spencer chuckled softly as his parents finally left for their first night out since Ezra's birth.

* * *

><p>"I'll have the pasta primavera with shrimp and the chiappino," Gideon handed the menu back to the waiter.<p>

"A very good choice sir, and for you ma'am?"

"Could I have the seafood medley with a side salad?"

"Certainly. I'll be right back with some fresh breadsticks for you and your appetizer."

Sarah forced a smile as the man disappeared after taking their orders. She fidgeted in her seat, twisting the napkin in her hands. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped as her husband's hands closed over hers, stilling them in front of her.

"Sarah, Ezra is fine. Spencer is responsible, and he knows exactly how to take care of his baby brother."

"I know. It's just…I've never left him alone before. And I know he's not really _alone_ but I'm not there. What if something happens?"

"Spencer and Trish will handle it and if they need us, they'll call." He looked as though he wanted to say more but was interrupted by the arrival of the first course.

"Would anyone care for a refill?" The waiter held up the wine bottle.

Sarah shook her head. "No thank you. I'm good." Gideon also declined before turning back to his wife.

"The purpose of tonight was to let you relax, and you can't do that if you're going to focus on all of the things that could go wrong."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "It's just so hard."

"Believe me, I know. You can ask Dave. I was a wreck the first time I had to leave Spencer for an overnight case. But worrying about them only distracts you and makes things worse." He smiled gently at the beautiful woman before him. "Don't let your fear consume you. Acknowledge it yes, but don't encourage it and above all, don't give in to it."

"Can I still call and check on them?" Sarah allowed just a hint of a pout to creep into her voice.

Gideon chuckled, "How about after we get our entrees?"

She smiled in return. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of September – Ezra at 4 months<em>

Sarah sighed as she dropped her heavy duffel bag in the corner of the office.

"What in the world do you have in there?" Mike Marshall asked good-naturedly. "You bring the kitchen sink with you?

"Not quite. It's my pump so I can stay on Ezra's feeding schedule."

A shadow passed over the blonde's face. "I'll get out of here so you can take care of that."

"I'm not pumping now!" Sarah exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "It's for later."

Mike burst out laughing as he left the room. "I'll see you out there in a few minutes."

Sarah shook her head as the door closed behind her colleague. She spent a few moments preparing mentally and emotionally for her first shift back since the birth of her son. The irrational fear that something would go wrong while she was away from him was still fluttering in the back of her mind but she ignored it, choosing rather to focus on the fact that not only was her husband at home, but Spencer was also there and Trish was just a phone call away. Finally centered, she drew on her lab coat and walked confidently out into the unit.

* * *

><p>Ezra kicked his little legs as he lay on his back on the changing table. He cooed and squealed happily as his big brother played with his feet and tickled his tummy.<p>

"Mommy is going to be home soon. Are you ready to see Mommy?"

Another squeal was his answer as Spencer picked up his baby brother and settled him firmly in his arms. He bounced slightly as he carried the four month old down the steps, eliciting a series of nonsense sounds from the infant. The front door closed just as the two reached the bottom step.

"You're up early," Sarah commented as they came into view.

"I've been up since about 4:30. Dad got called into work and he woke me up before he left."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He left a message on your voicemail."

Sarah frowned as she dug the phone out of her purse. "Oh, oops. I forgot to turn it back on when I left work. Did he say where he was going?"

"St. Louis. Something about a mass execution."

"At 4:30 in the morning?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. Dad just said he had to go and that he'd left you a message when he didn't get you on the phone." Ezra chose that moment to express his displeasure of an empty tummy with a sudden and ear piercing wail.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you fed." Sarah took the baby from his brother's arms as she headed toward the living room. Spencer slipped into the kitchen to start breakfast, the case his father was on currently pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas – Ezra at 8 months<em>

A soft series of giggles slowly penetrated Gideon's sleep fogged brain. He burrowed deeper under the covers as his wife snuggled in closer to his side. He lifted his head as a squeal came through the monitor but when only silence followed, he allowed the call of slumber to overtake him once more.

A short time later, the door to the bedroom opened slowly as a lithe figure slipped inside. The shadow crept closer to the bed before setting something down on top of the covers.

"Get Mama, Ezra. Go get her," Spencer encouraged in a whisper.

Almost as if he understood exactly what his brother had said, Ezra flipped himself over on his belly, proceeding to scoot across the blanket. He babbled excitedly as he reached his mother's arms. Reaching out with a tiny hand, he patted her face as his older brother tried to hold in his laughter. It was this snickering that woke Gideon, who opened his eyes to see his son's diapered backside right in front of his face.

"Good L***!"

The exclamation was too much for Spencer who burst into peals of laughter which in turn woke Sarah.

"What in the world is going on?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Ezra replied.

The response was so perfectly timed that Gideon began to laugh along with his teenaged son, who by this point had tears streaming down his face. Ezra continued babbling and squirming, not realizing that he was the center of attention.

Once everyone calmed down, Spencer spoke up. "We cooked breakfast for you."

Gideon raised an eyebrow at his older son. "We? Do I even want to know how Ezra helped?"

"He sat in his high chair and told me what to do," Spencer deadpanned.

"Yeah, right. Now get out of here and let me and your mother get dressed."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to take Ezra with me?"

"Have you changed him recently?" Sarah asked.

Spencer nodded quickly. "Yes. Just before I dumped him on the bed."

"Then we'll bring him down in a few minutes." Sarah kissed the teen on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Spencer."

"Merry Christmas Sarah."

* * *

><p>"No Ezra. You don't want to eat the wrapping paper or the decorative bow," Trish said as she made a quick grab for her youngest nephew.<p>

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Ezra babbled as he grabbed for Trish's reading glasses.

"Oh no you don't," she said as she pulled the glasses from his grasp. "Let's go find something that you can chew."

"I bet he's teething again. He's been gumming everything he can find and he's been drooling like crazy," Sarah said as she pulled a cold teething ring from the freezer.

"He bit me while I was trying to feed him this morning too," Spencer added, looking up from the thick tome in his hands.

"Yep, definitely teething," Trish smiled as she sat down on the couch with the baby in her lap.

"He's a cute baby though," Jefferson Cavanaugh tickled the boy's cheek before pulling his hand back as Ezra tried to get his finger in his mouth. Trish smiled at her boyfriend of three months.

"Careful, he's a quick one."

"So, I see." The two shared a loving gaze.

Gideon caught his wife's eyes over his aunt's head. It seemed that there might be another Gideon family wedding in the not too distant future.

* * *

><p><em>July – Ezra at 14 months<em>

Spencer ducked as another splash of water flew into the air under his little brother's hands. It had taken just over a year for Ezra to gain his mobility but now the toddler was as active as children twice his age. "You goofy boy," he said fondly as he continued trying to rinse the soap out of the child's hair.

"No!" Ezra shrieked as he slapped the water again before giggling at both the sound and the reaction of the bubbles in the tub.

His older brother shook his head at the toddler's actions before he grabbed a tissue to wipe the water off of his glasses. "Okay, I think it's time to get you out of the tub, dressed, and into bed."

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Ezra continued to chant his favorite word.

"Yes, yes, yes." Spencer lifted his brother out of the tub, standing him up on the rug and wrapping him in a soft fluffy towel. He shifted his grip as the little boy wriggled in his grasp. Suddenly, Ezra broke free and took off out of the room and down the hall without a stitch of clothing on.

"Ezra Jonathan Gideon!" Spencer scrambled to his feet and gave chase to the miniature escape artist.

Gideon came to the bottom of the steps at his older son's shout, just in time to see the younger boy run full tilt into the protective gate across the top of the staircase. Ezra landed on his backside with a surprised look on his face before dissolving into piercing wails. Spencer appeared a second later, scooping the toddler up in his arm and rewrapping him in the towel. He quickly handed the little boy off to his father who cuddled him as his crying tapered off now that the scare was over.

"It's okay, baby boy. You're okay," Gideon soothed as he rubbed his son's back. Ezra's thumb slowly found its way into his mouth as he was carried back to the nursery. His little eyes were almost closed as he was dressed in his pajamas and laid down in his crib.  
>"Sleep tight, baby boy," Gideon said as he kissed his son's forehead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>November – Ezra at 18 months<em>

Spencer frowned into his book as he studied the page in front of him. He sighed as he dropped his pen on the desk, leaning back in his chair. For some reason his senior paper just wasn't flowing the way that he wanted. He glanced up at the clock noting that his brother had been napping for just over thirty minutes, which meant he probably had another forty five minutes before Ezra woke up. With another sigh he returned his attention to his homework.

A short time later, an odd sound caught his attention. He glanced back over his shoulder, trying to figure out what he heard. When the noise wasn't repeated, he stood and walked to the door of the room, glancing both ways down the hall. The thought flashed across his mind that the sound might have come from the nursery, but the baby monitor remained silent. Shaking his head at his own imagination, he turned back to his desk. However, before he could sit down, a loud crash followed by Ezra's sudden wailing split the silence. Spencer sprinted in to the hallway to see his baby brother sprawled halfway down the steps with the baby gate at the bottom. He stood frozen for a moment at the blood now streaming down the toddler's face before his feet began to move and he practically jumped down the five steps to his brother's side.

"Waahhh," Ezra screamed at the top of his lungs. Spencer fought back the fear as he scooped up his brother, charging into the kitchen for a cloth to put on the baby's head. He grabbed the phone, dialing 911 as he moved.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Um yes, my brother…he…he fell down the steps and his forehead is bleeding all over the place and he's got a huge bump on his head too."

"Ok sir, I'm dispatching the paramedics. Now, did he lose consciousness?"

Spencer shook his head as he tried to dab at the cut. Ezra screamed again, pulling away from the touch. "No, I don't think so. He started screaming right after I heard the crash."

"Okay. How old is your brother?"

"He's a year and a half and I thought he was napping and I was listening to the monitor. I didn't hear anything and I didn't even know he could climb out of his crib." Spencer's panic made him ramble, rushing his words together.

"Sir, I need you to stay calm. The ambulance is on the way but you can't help your brother if you lose control." The dispatcher's voice was amazingly calm in his ear, forcing back the terror. "In fact they should be reaching you in just a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Ezra and I'm Spencer."

"How old are you Spencer?"

"I just turned seventeen. How much longer before they get here?" He paused as he heard the distinctive whine of the siren. "Wait, I can hear the sirens."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now."

"Thank you." The teenager hung up, running to the door to meet the paramedics, Ezra still clutched in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sarah laughed as she watched her husband playing with the tee game sitting on the table. Gideon had been going at the puzzle for several minutes without solving it. "Where is Spencer when you need him, right?"<p>

"Right," Gideon frowned as his phone went off in his pocket. He glanced at the number in confusion. "Agent Gideon."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was doing my homework and then the next thing I knew there was this huge crash and Ezrawascryingandhewasbleedin gandI'msososorry."

"Wait, Spencer slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." Gideon turned a worried eye to his wife, who was staring at him in concern.

The adrenalin was receding, leaving Spencer feeling as though he couldn't think. His hazel eyes were filled with tears that his parents couldn't see. He felt someone take the phone from his hand and he looked up to see the smiling face of one of the doctors.

"Agent Gideon? Mike Marshall. I work with your wife."

"Dr. Marshall, what's happened?" Sarah's gaze sharpened at the name.

"Ezra took a little tumble. He's here in the ER and he's going to be fine but he'll need a couple of staples in his forehead."

"We'll be right there." Gideon hung up without waiting for a response.

"Why are Spencer and Ezra at the hospital?" Sarah asked as he dropped a couple of bills on the table before leading her out the door.

"Ezra fell and got a cut on his head. Spencer is panicking and your medical director was the one on the phone."

Thirty minutes later, the two hurried across the parking lot as Sarah dug out her ID. She swiped it at the employee entrance and entered the back of the ER.

"Dr. JG, your son is in room twelve," called one of the nurses as she spotted them.

"Thanks, Lana." Sarah led her husband down the hall. They quickened their steps as the sound of crying reached their ears. "Ezra?"

Spencer whipped around, tears running down his face. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't even know how he got out of his crib!"

Gideon pulled the young man into his arms as Sarah went for the distressed toddler. "It's okay, son. I'm not angry."

"Promise?"

"I promise kiddo. You had no way of knowing that Ezra could get out of the crib. I don't think he's ever done it before." He threw a quick look over his shoulder to his wife. She nodded in understanding as he led Spencer out of the room.

Sarah looked over at her colleague. "Are you doing stitches or staples?"

"Staples and we put TAC on it too," Mike replied with a smile. "The area is completely numb."

"Are you sure?" She replied anxiously.

"Sarah, I know how to do my job," the doctor answered gently. "Now do you want to hold him for this, or do you want me to get a couple of the nurses."

"I'll hold him. I doubt he'll let me go right now anyway. Ezra loves his daddy and adores his big brother but he is definitely a mama's boy."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sarah sank wearily down on the couch and leaned against her husband's shoulder.<p>

"Ezra finally asleep?"

"Yes. He wasn't sure about sleeping in his new toddler bed, and he wanted to get up and climb in my lap, but he's finally down."

"Good." Gideon let his head fall against the back of the couch, thinking over the events of the day. After they had left the ER, he had called Rossi to help him get a toddler bed set up before Ezra could even think about climbing out of the crib again. His oldest friend had once again come through for him, getting the crib switched over to the bed before the family could get home.

"How's Spencer?"

"Feeling guilty and blaming himself for what happened."

"Did you explain that it wasn't his fault?"

Gideon nodded. "I did. But he's still very upset."

"Do you think he'll talk to me?" Sarah murmured softly.

"Sarah, you said it yourself; you're his mother. He'll listen." He kissed the top of her head as she pulled away heading up the steps to her stepson's room.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed at the quiet knock. He was pretty sure he knew who was asking for entrance. He slowly opened the door, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Sarah." His voice was barely above a whisper.<p>

"Spencer, this was _not_ your fault."

"But I was supposed to be watching him."

"And you were. He was supposed to be asleep and you had no reason to believe otherwise." Sarah pulled him into a hug. "I am so proud of you for getting him help. You did exactly what you needed to do."

"But he got hurt."

"And he's going to get hurt again. It's part of growing up. You can't keep him from getting bumped and bruised, and you certainly can't blame yourself for something that was an accident." She leaned back to look him in the eye. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Spencer finally smiled. "I think so."

"Good. Now I don't want to hear you blaming yourself any more. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sarah turned to leave but stopped as he called her name.

"Sarah, does it bother you that I don't call you 'Mom'?" She cocked her head at the suddenness of such an unexpected question.

"No. I mean I think of you as my son rather than a stepson, but I also know that Diana is your mom and you still have a relationship with her. I don't want to intrude on that." She watched as the teenager sank down on his bed, his eyes staring at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Am I disrespecting my biological mother if I_ want_ to call you 'mom'?" Spencer all but whispered the words.

Sarah blinked at him, momentarily stunned into silence, before she sat down beside him.

"Spencer, I think that the very fact that you are asking that question means that you're not disrespecting her. Diana is and always will be your mom and I know that you love her with all of your heart. Just because you want to call me 'Mom' doesn't mean that you love her any less. Would I like for you to call me 'Mom'? Absolutely. But I don't want you to do it if it makes you feel guilty or sad or if you think that you're forgetting Diana." She put her arm around his slumped shoulders as he rested his head against her. She tightened her grip as she realized he was crying. "It's okay, sweetie," she soothed. "Just let it all out."

Spencer wept as he released all of the pain and fear resulting from the day's events. He still felt conflicting emotions about calling Sarah 'Mom' but she _had_ become the mother he always wanted. Sarah held him close, rubbing his back and comforting him as the tears continued to flow. Finally, as the tide of emotion ebbed, he sighed, feeling completely drained, but a lot more at peace.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom," he answered softly with a touch of shyness. Somehow the word, while strange to his tongue, felt right.

Sarah smiled as she laid her cheek against his hair. "You're always welcome honey."

* * *

><p><em>May – Ezra at 24 months<em>

"Happy birthday baby boy," Gideon lifted his toddler son from his highchair, mindful of the red and blue frosting that covered the child's face, hands, clothes and hair. He carried the little boy towards the bathroom where Sarah was already running water in the tub.

"Birfday," crowed Ezra, clapping sticky hands together. "Cake."

"Yes you had cake didn't you? Now you need a bath."

"Baf." Ezra's newest trick was to repeat everything said to him. He reached out to share his treat with his father. "Nak."

"No thanks. You can have your snack."

"Mama!" Ezra leaned towards his mother as she stood up.

"Oh, you are a sticky boy."

" 'tiky."

"Yes, you are definitely sticky." She swiftly got the child undressed and into the tub.

"Wawa," announced Ezra as he splashed happily.

Spencer smiled from the hallway as he watched his parents and his little brother. He never could have dreamed how happy his life would become after his own childhood had been turned upside down, and now he couldn't imagine life any other way.


	15. A Taste of Things to Come

_A/N: Hey everyone, I am attempting my first original case fic. It took awhile to get it right.** HpDorkFreakazoid**: Glad to see you again. Don't worry. Ezra is okay. **Ripon:** Thanks I had fun with that chapter. **kc1997kc, pippinheart, seacat03 and LaRieNGuBleR: **You all said the same things and I'm glad you like seeing Spencer as a big brother and yes Ezra is totally adorable. **Whatif**: I love the fact I figured out you were the guest review. Thanks for believing in me.** Poet Wroet**: Hotch is going to pop up in this chapter. **lovecrmindsteam**: I just wanted to make it clear that Ezra is Spencer's brother not his child. I hope you like this chapter as you get to see Hotch and Morgan makes his first appearance. **Charmony:** That's for all of the help. Love you girl._

**Warning: Pacific Grove is a real town in California. I picked it at random because I liked the description and the name and it was in the right place. As far as I know, it's a perfectly normal town and I'm simply exercising my poetic license rather than making up a fictional town. **

Chapter 15 - A Taste of Things to Come

Spencer groaned as the sound of childish giggles brought him into early morning awareness. While he was thoroughly enjoying his spring break from working on his doctorate at Virginia Tech, he had been up for a good portion of the night refining his doctoral thesis. He sighed as he rolled over, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to get up and play with his three year old brother or go back to sleep. Eventually as he heard his father leave for work, the house settled into silence and he returned to the land of slumber.

A couple hours later, he awoke feeling more refreshed as he moved downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He tossed a couple of frozen waffles into the toaster, drumming his fingers impatiently on the counter as they cooked.

"You know I could make you some waffles if you wanted."

Spencer grinned as he glanced back over his shoulder at his mother. "I thought you were already home and asleep. It's close to nine, and you usually get off between six thirty and seven."

Sarah sighed as she dropped her purse and keys on the counter. "We had a triple trauma come in right as I was getting ready to leave. Mom and three kids plowed into by a half-asleep semi driver on the freeway, so I stayed to help out."

"I'm guessing that the outcome wasn't good."

"No, we lost both kids and the mom probably won't make it off the table. Just made me want to come home and hug you and Ezra and never let go. Especially when I think of how Jason lost Adrianne and Stephen." The sadness in her voice made her son reach over and pull her into the biggest hug he could muster.

"I love you, Mom."

Sarah buried her face against her son's shoulder, letting the tears fill her eyes. "I love you too Spencer." She chuckled ruefully. "Do you know how lucky you are to have two moms?"

"About as lucky as Dad is to have gotten a second chance at happiness with you and Ezra," Spencer replied.

"And you. Don't ever forget that." Sarah wiped her eyes as the fatigue began to take over. "I'm going to go take a shower and get some sleep." She headed for the stairs before doing a double take at the front door. "Spencer, do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

Spencer glanced up from the maple syrup he was pouring over his waffles. "No. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, your dad left his go-bag. If he gets called out, he probably won't have time to come home and get it. Will you take it to him when you're done eating?"

"Sure. Good night Mom."

"Good night sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Spencer glanced around the bustling bullpen hoping to find his father before anyone noticed he was there. When he didn't see him, the young man took a few hesitant steps past the elevator. Despite the fact he'd visited his dad at work a few times before, he still didn't feel comfortable in the busy atmosphere.<p>

"Spencer!" he turned at the sound of his name and gave an awkward wave to Aaron Hotchner. The man beckoned him up the steps to the catwalk running around the edge of the room.

"Agent Hotchner," Spencer said softly. He'd never gotten over the embarrassment of the duo's first meeting, and would have preferred to avoid the man entirely today, but clearly that was not going to happen.

"You know you can call me Hotch, right?" Hotch replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's just…I don't know." The younger man shrugged rather than expounding on his thoughts. "Have you seen my dad?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, he's in his office." Hotch raised an eyebrow at the duffle bag in the younger man's hand. "Is that his go-bag?"

"Mm-hm. He left it this morning when he took Ezra to preschool."

Sensing the other's nervousness, Hotch took his leave as Spencer headed for his dad's office. He knocked on the partially closed door.

"Come in," Gideon called as he studied the file in front of him. He smiled as his son poked his head around the door. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"You left your go-bag at home," Spencer answered as he lifted up the bag. "Mom asked me to bring it to you and I figured if I timed it right, I could pick Ezra up as well. This reminds me; I need your keys because I forgot to get his car seat out of Mom's car."

Gideon chuckled as he handed over the keys to his car. "Go to the second level of the parking garage and the car is about halfway down on the left."

"Thanks Dad, I'll be right back." Spencer hurried from the office as his father returned to his paperwork.

A few minutes later, he looked up as another knock sounded. Derek Morgan, the BAU's newest member, stood in the doorway.

"Hotch is getting ready to present a new case. There's been a string of abductions in Pacific Grove, California and from what we've got, it's a pretty strange case."

"How strange?"

"Strange enough that Hotch can't figure out what took them so long to call us in." Morgan acted as though he was going to say more but Spencer abruptly reappeared behind him.

"Hey Dad? Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had someone in your office." He blushed as he froze just inside the door.

"It's alright son." Gideon indicated the younger agent. "Derek Morgan, this is my son Spencer."

"Nice to meet you," Morgan held out a hand that Spencer hesitantly took.

"Thanks. Dad, I need to get going if I'm going to get Ezra on time."

"I'll walk with you as far as the temporary conference room. The workmen who are working on the elevators managed to flood our usual meeting room. Morgan, tell Hotch I'll be there in a couple of minutes just as soon as I get Spencer pointed in the right direction."

"Will do. Later Kid." Morgan disappeared as Spencer handed the keys back to his father.

"Dad, you do realize that I had to come up the steps not once but twice to get here in the first place."

Gideon chuckled softly as the two headed out into the hall. "Will you tell your mother that I'll call her when we land?"

Spencer nodded as his dad gave him a quick hug once they reached the conference room. He turned to go but tilted his head as the evidence board that Hotch was putting together caught his eyes. He blinked as his memory automatically stored the information presented but jumped as his father called his name.

"Spencer, you need to go get your brother," Gideon gently reminded him.

"Hmm?"

"Go pick up Ezra before the preschool calls your mother and wakes her up." The senior agent chuckled softly as he watched his eldest disappear rapidly down the hall. The moment of levity was quickly lost however as he turned to the evidence board and the grim task before him.

"So, what's the story with this case, Hotch?"

Hotch pointed to the pictures of four boys lined up across the top of the board. "Four boys have all been abducted in Pacific Grove California in the last eight weeks. The youngest is 12 and the oldest is 14."

"Is? Not was?" Morgan asked with some confusion. "They're still missing?"

A strange look crossed Hotch's face. "No, in every case except the latest one, the boys were returned home six days after they were taken. A week later, the next one vanished. Unfortunately, the first three were also showing signs of being sexually assaulted, but not one of them will talk about what happened. The last boy, Darren Linsor is still missing. According to the timeline, he'll return home in three days."

"What took them so long to call us?" Gideon asked.

"Darren is the nephew of a state senator. When the town sheriff refused to do anything about it, he threatened to bring in every law enforcement officer in the country and rip the town apart until they find the kid. I guess the sheriff believed him because he grudgingly called us."

"In other words, don't expect much help from the locals," Morgan muttered.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," Gideon quoted softly before sighing. "Alright, wheels up in thirty."

* * *

><p>Pacific Grove was a small town of around 15,500 people with the perfectly quaint Americana feel. Morgan glanced around, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "Hotch, you did tell the sheriff we were coming right?"<p>

Hotch nodded. "Yes, but I had a feeling this might happen. I'll call the field office to see if we can get a car sent over, but they'll be coming from San Francisco, so it will be a couple hours."

"Fantastic," the newest agent muttered.

Three hours later, the three agents finally pulled up to the police station. Since they had spent so much time with nothing to do, they'd already come up with some startling anomalies.

"I don't understand this. None of these boys have had any medical treatment other than a cursory examination the day that they came home and none of the parents are up in arms about this. It's like the entire town thinks if they ignore the problem, it will go away," Morgan said as he flipped through the files they had been sent.

"Is anyone even looking for these boys before they reappear?" Gideon asked.

"Not that I can tell. What in the heck is going on in this place?" Hotch muttered.

"That's what we're going to have to figure out," Gideon replied grimly.

* * *

><p>The next evening Spencer was up late. Even though he wasn't due back on the VT campus for four more days, he wanted to get as much done on his mathematical thesis as he could. But no matter how hard he tried to stay focused on his paper, his mind kept returning to the case his father was working on. He idly flipped to a fresh sheet of paper in his notebook and began randomly jotting down the numbers he had seen written on the evidence board. He doodled around the edge of the paper in a nonsensical fashion as his brain tried to process the information he had seen, frowning at the page because he <em>knew<em> that there was a pattern there that he just couldn't get a handle of. Tossing his pen down on the desk, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, hoping his subconscious could do what his eyes could not.

Figures flashed in front of his eyelids as his mind spun the ideas while his body relaxed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Sarah cracked his door open to check on him. She smiled at the sight of her son intently focused on some problem or other, his lips moving as he silently ran scenarios through his brain. She gently closed the door again so as not to disturb him and silently wished him luck in figuring out whatever answer he needed.

* * *

><p>"I just don't see it Jason. There's nothing special connecting these boys, other than the fact that two of them go to the same school. The third boy is home-schooled and the fourth goes to the school for the deaf and blind in San Francisco. This guy is obviously a preferential offender but since no one is talking, we're at a dead end," Hotch sighed as he and the other two agents entered the elevator at the hotel.<p>

"Don't give up Aaron. We'll find the connection and we'll find Darren." Gideon frowned as his phone began to ring. His look shifted to confusion as he recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I know how he's picking his victims," Spencer's excited voice came through the speaker.

"You what? Wait, what time is it there?"

"Close to three am. Why?"

Gideon shook his head even though his son couldn't see it. "Hold on a minute. We're almost to the rooms and I'll put you on speaker once we're inside."

Spencer mumbled something unintelligible as Morgan swiped his key card.

"Okay Spencer, go ahead."

"So when I was leaving your office, I saw the information that Agent Hotchner was putting on the board for your case and I finally figured out what was bothering me about it. The boys' birthdays are the same as the last four digits of their phone number _if_ you write the dates in the international format."

Gideon smiled at the confounded look on both of his fellow agents' faces. "What is that telling you?"

"I'd be willing to bet that these boys were all in school together."

"You'd lose that bet. Only two were at the same middle school. Besides the fourth kid is deaf so that theory is skewed," Hotch pointed out.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes special needs kids are integrated into the regular classroom, especially if the town isn't big enough to have a special school," Spencer replied.

Morgan narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. He swiftly grabbed the file for Aiden Carter, the second victim, flipping through it as he looked for something specific. "Gideon? According to this, Aiden wasn't home-schooled until this year when he started high school."

"Now all we need to find out is whether or not the fourth boy was ever in the same school and we have our connection."

Gideon sighed at his son's words. "Spencer, as much as I'm grateful for your help, this is where we take it from here. I can't risk jeopardizing the outcome by giving you sensitive information."

"But Dad, I can help."

"You have helped. But this is as far as it goes."

"But…"

"No more buts, except yours going to bed because it's close to four in the morning and you need to get some sleep."

A martyr's sigh came through the phone. "Yes, sir."

Both of the older agents hid a smile at the pouty tone in the young man's voice. "Good night Spencer," Gideon said fondly.

"Good night Dad," Spencer hung up without another word, leaving two men chuckling and one staring at the phone in amazement.

"How old is he again?" Morgan asked incredulously. "And he looked at the evidence board for all of what, three or four seconds?"

"Spencer is a very unusual eighteen year old," Gideon answered the youngest agent's question. "However, right now is not the time to discuss my son. We all need to get some sleep so we can hit the case early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gideon awoke to his phone's shrill ring. He glanced burry-eyed at the clock to see that it wasn't even six am yet. "Hello?" he mumbled groggily.<p>

"Agent Gideon, Darren Linsor just walked into the police station. He's being taken to the hospital in Monterey as we speak," the sheriff informed him brusquely. "It looks like we didn't need your help in finding him after all."

He fought the instinct to sigh loudly. "We'll be right over." He rolled his eyes as the sheriff hung up without even acknowledging the statement. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up to wake the rest of his team.

Within the hour, the three men were walking into the hospital to speak with the young victim. Gideon recognized the senator who had arranged for them to come pacing outside of an exam room in the back of the emergency room.

"Senator Walters?"

The man turned and held his hand out to the agents. "Agent Gideon thank you for coming."

"We'll do everything we can to find out who did this to your nephew."

"He won't talk about it. Just like the other three boys won't talk about what happened to them. I hope you guys can work a miracle, because this town can't see past its own nose long enough to figure out that there's a serious problem here. They all complain about the problems in other towns, but they can't understand that they've got the same dirt all over them."

Hotch frowned at the senator's words. "Jason, I have an idea. I think I'm going to head to the station and see if I'm right."

"Alright. Let me know what you find out."

"Hey, Hotch? You mind if I tag along?" Morgan asked. "Something has been bugging me since last night."

Hotch didn't mind, so the two agents walked off, leaving Gideon alone with the Senator.

"Senator, would your nephew be willing to talk to me?"

The man sighed, "I don't know. He's barely even spoken to his parents." He shifted under the agent's intense stare. "Look, I can't promise anything but you can try."

Gideon followed the man into the room where the twelve year old boy was being cared for. He stopped at the door as a powerful sense of déjà vuswept over him. For a brief moment, he was back in a tiny room in a house in Vegas, gazing at the tortured figure of his own son. He blinked as he realized that the boy's parents were staring at him uneasily.

"I'm sorry. It's just he…he reminds me of my own son." He was vaguely aware of the medical interpreter in the corner translating his words into sign language. The young boy had the same huge, expressive brown eyes as Spencer, and the look of pure terror on his face was all too familiar. Darren stiffened as the agent walked further into the room. His hands clenched the blankets in another well-known reaction, and his gaze followed every move that Gideon made.

"I'm not going to hurt you son," he said softly. He knew the child couldn't hear the change in his tone of voice, but he was hoping his body language would help to convey the message. "I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." He leaned back against the wall to try and give the family some personal space.

"Did you know that I have two boys? Their names are Spencer and Ezra, and they're in Virginia where I live."

"How old are your sons, Agent?" Gideon turned at the sound of Darren's mother's voice. From her speech pattern, he realized that she too was deaf.

"Spencer is eighteen and Ezra is three. In fact, I understand what you're going through. When he was five, Spencer was kidnapped just like your son. Two men hurt him the way that this man hurt Darren."

He returned his attention to the child in the bed. "I know you're scared Darren, but I need your help. Can you help me find the man that hurt you so that he doesn't hurt any other boys?"

Darren bit his lip as he shot a worried look at his parents before nodding slowly. His hands began to move as he hesitantly told the story of his abduction. Gideon didn't interrupt the boy, merely writing down the information in quick notes that he could use for reference later. As the interpreter repeated what Darren signed to her, the chain of events slowly began to form a timeline that had the agent shaking his head in wonder.

"Did you ever see his face?"

"No, he made sure my eyes were covered the whole time. I do know that his car smelled like trees, and I could feel that we were walking on dirt for a little while before we stopped and went down some stairs. It smelled old like an attic, but it was cold instead."

"Could you have been in a basement?"

Darren thought for a moment. "Maybe, but I'm not sure." He sighed, twisting the blanket again. "I'm sorry."

Gideon smiled. "It's okay. You've been a great help. Thank you for being brave enough to talk to me." He turned to leave but stopped as the interpreter called to him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Darren making swift motions with his hands.

"Agent Gideon? Will I always be afraid? Does the fear ever go away?"

Gideon smiled gently. "It never goes away completely. You'll always remember what happened, but I promise you; you won't always be afraid because you've already proven that you're stronger than the man that hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you had the courage to tell the truth and tell me what happened to you, _despite_ your fear and _despite _the fact that the other three victims chose to keep quiet about what they went through. That's the first step to healing."

"Thank you, Agent Gideon."

"You bet kiddo."

* * *

><p>Hotch frowned as he hung up the phone. Morgan noticed the look and wandered over, the file he'd been studying in hand.<p>

"What is it?"

"I sent some soil samples to the field office yesterday and they just came back. The first three boys all have soil in their shoes that is almost thirty percent shaley loam. According to the tech in the lab, it's usually found near vineyards."

"There are several vineyards on the other side of Monterey."

"I know. Did you find something?"

"Yeah, I did. Remember how Gideon's son said that sometimes kids are integrated?"

Hotch nodded. "Was Darren one of them?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. It turns out that while his mother is deaf, Darren was born hearing. He went deaf about a year ago from a reaction to some antibiotics."

"And he went to the same school as the other three boys," Hotch completed Morgan's thought.

"Exactly."

"So the unsub has to have some connection with the school. If we factor in what Spencer told us, that narrows down the list of suspects considerably," Hotch spoke slowly, reasoning out the facts.

"How so?" Morgan asked.

"Well, not everyone who works at the school is going to have access to records to know both the kids birthdays and their phone numbers. It's got to be either a teacher or someone in the administration. And how many of them are also going to have some sort of access to a building in or around a vineyard?"

"We're looking for someone who has a house with a basement or cellar in it," Gideon stated as he suddenly blew into the room like a tornado.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked in surprise, still too new to be completely used to Gideon's abrupt ways, and felt knocked off his stride by his boss' sudden appearance.

"Darren told me that the room he was taken to smelled old and felt cold. He also said that his abductor took him down a flight of steps."

"So we're looking for a man who is connected with the middle school, who has a basement and lives near a vineyard." Hotch began to put the pieces together. "I think we're ready to give the profile."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Gideon stood staring at the evidence board thinking about the story that Darren had told him. He knew they were missing something, but just couldn't figure out what it was. He turned at a knock on the door. To his surprise, Darren's mother stood there.<p>

"Mrs. Linsor, what brings you here?" He held out his hand, noting how the woman's gaze remained fastened on his lips.

"I wanted to ask you a question," she explained. "Do you have a moment?"

"Certainly. Do you need me to get an interpreter?"

Mrs. Linsor smiled. "No, just speak slowly and keep your face toward me, and I can read your lips." She took a seat at the table in the room, allowing him to sit across from her to keep the light on his face. "Do men like this ever stop?"

Gideon shook his head. "Not usually unless they are caught."

"Even if they are in their seventies?"

He narrowed his eyes at the question. "Well, old age is not necessarily a deterrent, but it is unlikely, given that you need a certain level of physical fitness to hold an active boy hostage like this. Do you have a reason to suspect that our suspect is that old?"

She briefly closed her eyes. "Agent Gideon, promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was the one who told you this. This town is very close knit, and the people here like to think that major crimes are big city problems that don't affect them. That's why the sheriff didn't want to call you in. He didn't want to destroy the idyllic reputation we have."

"You have my word."

"About fifteen years ago, a young boy was abducted and molested. He managed to escape a few days later and make his way back home. But the town reacted then the way that they are now. As if, when they have ignored the problem long enough, it will just go away." She stopped speaking and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This is really difficult."

"I understand. Take your time."

"The boy never really recovered, especially after no one believed him when he named his attacker."

"Why didn't anyone believe him?"

"Because the man he named used to be the mayor of the town." Mrs. Linsor bit her lip as Gideon blinked in surprise.

"And since he was an elected official, everyone believed him over the boy."

She nodded slowly. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help but wonder if the two events are somehow connected."

"Mrs. Linsor, is this man still in the town?"

She shook her head. "After his terms ended, he moved to Monterey and now lives in a retirement community there."

Gideon could see the toll that the recent events were taking on her. "I just have one more question for you. Do you remember the name of the boy?"

The woman slowly nodded. "Carter Donnally."

"Thank you Mrs. Linsor," Gideon said as he gently squeezed her hands. "You've been a tremendous help." After the woman left, he remained sitting, staring off into space. He jumped slightly as Hotch dropped a stack of files beside him.

"Morgan and I collected information on all of the school faculty and administrators who had access to students' personal information. We've got it narrowed down to the principal, assistant principal, guidance counselor, and four teachers. Morgan is working on finding out if anyone lives near the vineyards." Hotch sat down next to his boss. "Did the mother have anything pertinent to add?"

"I don't know yet. She claims that this isn't the first time that something like this has happened in this town."

"Really? That's interesting. What did she say?"

"Mm," Gideon grabbed a file at random. His eyes landed on the name and he froze as his mind began to recount the recent conversation he'd had with Mrs. Linsor.

"Jason?" Hotch questioned at the look on the other man's face. "What is it?"

"The last name of the guidance counselor. It's the exact same as the boy Mrs. Linsor mentioned."

"Gregg Donnally?"

Gideon nodded, already up out of his chair and heading for the door. "We need to find out more about his family."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to know about Gregg Donnally and his brother for? That doesn't have anything to do with these boys running away."<p>

"Sheriff, these boys didn't just run away. They've all had the same soil in their shoes and they all have the same injuries inflicted by the same form of torture. Now, I can't figure out why you can't admit that there's a problem here, but sweeping all of the evidence under the rug and intimidating the families into silence isn't going to help, and it certainly isn't going to keep the problem from happening again. More kids are going to get hurt and it's not going to stop until you find this guy." Gideon's voice turned hard as his eyes glared at the law enforcement officer. "Now, what happened to Donnally's brother?"

The sheriff sighed. "The kid was always causing trouble; disruptive in class, petty vandalism, you know the type. Anyway, one night he doesn't come home and his mom gets worried. We started looking for him, but there wasn't any sign of foul play so we called it a runaway. He'd done it a couple times before. About a week later, Carter shows up in Monterey and says he was assaulted. And while the kid _did_ have injuries that supported his story, there wasn't any evidence for a perpetrator."

"Except the boy named his attacker," Gideon pointed out.

"Yeah, a troubled kid says the mayor raped him. Who are you going to believe? The elected official who's never had so much as a parking ticket or the kid who's been suspended from school more times than anyone can count?"

Hotch's glare turned intense. "So you're saying that because the victim in this case had some problems in the past, you decide that he's unreliable and choose to ignore everything he said in favor of potentially protecting a monster?"

"Where is Carter now?" Gideon asked sharply.

"I don't know. After everything happened, the kid started acting out even more until finally his mother took him out of school entirely. Last I knew they had moved to the other side of Monterey."

"Where was Gregg in all of this?"

"He was away at college Agent Hotchner. He's almost seven years older than his brother so he had already left."

"We need to talk to Gregg and find out where his brother is. Hotch, take Morgan and go talk to him."

"Where are you going?"

"To follow up on a hunch."

* * *

><p>"How can I help, Agents?" Gregg Donnally greeted the two men cordially as he ushered them into his living room. "I didn't know that any of those boys were having such troubles that they felt they needed to run away."<p>

"Actually, that's not why we're here, though I do find it interesting that you think we're here to discuss the boys who have been missing recently when we haven't done much beyond requesting an opportunity to talk to you just now. But we can get to that later. We'd really rather speak to you about your brother Carter," Hotch finished, taking the lead of the conversation.

To his credit, Gregg didn't flinch. "I don't see how talking about Carter will do anything but dredge up painful memories."

"We've received information that he was molested when he was about the same age as the four boys who have been attacked. We just wanted to see if there was a connection to the current case," Hotch stated, watching the man closely as he spoke. Gregg's eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise his expression remained the same.

"Look, I don't know why you want to open up old wounds. Carter is finally at peace and I'd like to leave it that way. No one believed him before, so rehashing all that stuff isn't going to change anything."

"We believe him, Mr. Donnally, and we're not trying to bring back unpleasant memories; but it's possible that Carter could help us figure out who is doing this now."

"No."

"Please, Mr. Donnally. It could be the only way," Morgan pleaded softly.

"I said no! My brother is _dead _and that g****m town couldn't care less. Maybe now they'll finally understand what my family went through, and why Carter blew his brains all over his room!"

Both agents stiffened at the abrupt shift they saw in Gregg Donnally's personality. "I'm sorry to hear that Carter took his own life," Hotch said softly, attempting to calm the agitated counselor.

"Right, you're just like them. You're probably glad he's gone so he won't continue to be a stain on this perfect little town."

"Mr. Donnally…"

"Don't! Don't stand there and say that I don't know what I'm talking about! Fifteen years! _Fifteen_! And Carter begged for someone, _anyone_ to listen to him, to see him, to help him. Well now they'll have to face reality. Now they'll know what it means to have their innocence stolen and maybe, just _maybe_, somebody will finally give a d***!" The man took a step back, his chest heaving. "So yes agents; I taught them all a lesson they'll never forget!"

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed as he dropped into his seat on the jet. "So much of this could have been prevented if somebody had just listened to Carter Donnally when he first came home."<p>

"People are always unwilling to believe that a person who looks good could do something so evil," Gideon said tiredly as he sat down in front of his colleague.

"Did your hunch play out?"

"Not exactly, I found the former mayor, but he'd had a stroke a couple of years ago and he's basically a vegetable now. But with all of this coming out, I'd be willing to bet that there are other victims out there and sooner or later the wall of silence will break. No matter what happens though, this town will never be able to sweep this under the rug."

"Good. So do you think Spencer would like to help us on the next case?"

Gideon snorted. "Please, don't encourage him. That's the last thing I need."

Hotch chuckled. "Fair enough, but I'm not going to _discourage_ him either."

* * *

><p>Just after midnight Gideon slipped inside his home, wearily dropping his go-bag on the floor of the laundry room. He stretched, and then frowned as he heard the sound of the television in the living room. He turned the corner to see Spencer stretched out on the couch, sound asleep with Ezra curled up next to him. On the screen, Elmo was running around chasing a blue blanket while the three year old stared sleepily at the screen.<p>

"Daddy," the little boy said holding up his arms as he saw his father.

"What are you doing up baby boy?"

"Elmo. See Elmo."

"He's been running a fever and coughing, and he couldn't sleep so I put on Elmo to see if it would help," Spencer replied, cracking one eye open as the weight of his brother left his side.

"I see," Gideon agreed softly as he began to rock the toddler back and forth. Slowly, the little boy's eyes closed as he snuggled into the warmth of his father's arms.

"Did you find the missing boy?"

His father glanced up at him. "Actually, he found us. But you did give us the link we needed to find who was doing this so we could put him away."

"Good." Spencer paused, hesitating over his next few words. "Dad, I want to join the FBI. I want to help other kids like you helped me, to save them from the monsters in their lives."

"Spencer, the FBI is a big commitment. It's not an easy job; we see the very worst of humanity."

"I know that Dad, but I want to make a difference in the world, and this is best way I know how."

"What about your acceptance to MIT?"

"I'll make it last three years and then I'll be twenty-two, and by the time I get through the academy I'll be twenty-three, which means I'll meet the minimum age requirements."

"Spencer…"

"Dad please, I _want_ to do this; I _have_ to do this. Otherwise everything I went through continues to mean nothing."

Gideon sighed, knowing that once his son made up his mind about something, he was relentless in his decision. "Alright. Finish your degrees and if at that point, you still want to join the Bureau, I'll help you get in."

"Thanks Dad. I promise you won't ever come to regret it."

"We'll see. Now, I'm going to put this little man to bed and you should consider heading that way yourself; you look beat."

"I will. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Spencer." Gideon headed up the stairs even as the sound of Agent Reid-Gideon echoed in his ears. He chuckled as he realized the title didn't sound so bad after all.


	16. New Beginnings

_A/N: I'm back for a few moments. I'll be completely honest though, I have a HUGE project for my Master's degree that I have to finish before December in order to graduate on time so I can't promise when the next update will come. I promise you though, when school is over, I'll be back to more regular updates. **LaRieNGuBleR**: Hang with me and we'll see Garcia in time. **HPFreakaZoid**: I love reviews. I know I don't say it much but I really love to hear what people think. **Tangielove**: Welcome to the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **Seacat03**: I wanted to pull Spencer into the FBI in a way that would fit into this AU. That chapter was one of the ones I have been just waiting to write. **20000 WPM**: I'm glad you liked it. Glad to hear from you. **Lovescrmindsteam**: I thought maybe you had missed a word. I just wanted to be sure. **Guest: **This was a fun chapter once I had the case worked out. **kc1997kc**: Here's to making your day once more. **Whatif-Ifonly**: Here's where you get to see a part of one of your ideas. Thanks for all of the help you've given me. **Charmony**: What can I say that I haven't said already? Love you my Aussie twin._

_Nope, I don't own 'em. I'm just taking a break from reality._

Chapter 16 - New Beginnings

Gideon held his wife's hand as he climbed the steps to his aunt's front door. Spencer was just behind them holding the hand of his four year old brother, with Ezra chattering away about the story he had learned in preschool that day as his older brother listened intently. Sarah smiled fondly over her shoulder at her boys before knocking on the door.

"Now why on the earth are you guys knocking? You know you can just walk right in," Trish scolded gently as she pulled her nephew into a hug as everyone crowded into the hall. Sarah and Spencer were next before she picked up Ezra and settled him on her hip.

"Auntie!" exclaimed the little boy happily as he gave her a hug.

"Hi baby. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Uh-huh. My tummy is empty."

Everyone laughed as they moved into the dining room where Jefferson was waiting.

* * *

><p>"So what is this big announcement that you have for us?" Gideon asked with a grin as he sipped his coffee. The adults were sitting around the table after dinner while Ezra played with his toy cars in the living room.<p>

Trish looked at Jefferson as he covered her hand with his. "Trish and I have decided to get married."

A variety of exclamations greeted that statement, ranging from outright surprise from Spencer to happiness from both Gideon and Sarah.

"Oh Trish, I'm so happy for you." Sarah moved around the table to give her aunt a hug.

"Well, there's more," Trish said as she took a deep breath. "Jefferson wants to move to Florida. We're both tired of the winters here and I'm excited to try something new, so I'm going with him." She bit her lip as she waited for her family's reaction.

"Trish, if Jefferson makes you happy and he's moving to Florida, then you need to go with him," Gideon finally said after a lengthy silence. "Now that's not to say I won't miss you, but I want to see you happy more; you've been alone for a long time."

"I have no regrets, Jason." Trish smiled at her nephew. "Even though I've never been married, I don't regret taking time out of my life to care for you or Spencer. You are my family, and you always will be no matter where I live."

"And it's not like we won't be back. We're planning on spending most of our time there, but Trish is still going to keep her house here so we have a place to stay for a couple months out of the year," Jefferson added. "In any case, you guys have an open invitation to come visit us in Odessa."

"So when are you planning on moving?" Sarah asked.

"In a couple of months. We've already made plans for the wedding. We're going to have it here in a couple of weeks and then move a few weeks after that."

"So do you think you could manage to find time to come back up here, say around the end of January?"

Trish narrowed her eyes at her niece. "I'm sure we could. Is there a specific reason that I need to?"

Sarah glanced over at her husband, whose dark eyes were dancing. "I'm pregnant."

Silence greeted the announcement before excited laughter broke out.

"Sarah, that's wonderful news. How far along are you?" Trish wrapped her arms about her.

"About ten weeks. I told Jason a couple weeks ago and he suggested that we wait until tonight to tell everyone so that everyone could be together."

Spencer watched as his mom glowed with happiness. He smiled to himself, excited that he was going to be a big brother once again.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he let himself in the house. He was excited to be home for the Thanksgiving holidays but he was exhausted from the eight hour drive from MIT. He glanced over at his uncle's car sitting in the driveway, wondering why Rossi was still there at nearly eleven thirty at night.<p>

"Dave, what are you thinking? She's married!"

"I know that Jason, but I'm worried about her. She's drinking again."

"So that's a battle for her and her family to fight, not an old flame from twenty years ago."

Spencer froze in the hallway, not wanting to interrupt the obvious argument, but not really having anywhere else to go since his father and uncle were currently sitting in the living room.

"Jason…." Rossi's face held an almost guilty look.

Gideon narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Don't tell me you've been having an affair."

"It was a one night stand about six years ago. Erin and her husband were on a trial separation. I had just gone through my third divorce, we met up at a club and things just went from there."

"David! You should know better. She's got kids for heaven's sake!"

"It was just one night. A couple days later, she called me and said that Mitchell wanted to work things out and she was going to try for the sake of the twins."

"Which they obviously did because two years later, her son was born."

"And that's the other factor in her drinking. When she was pregnant with Garrett, she was carjacked. Brittany and Brianna were in the back seat asleep and she could only watch as the guy took off. Fortunately he ditched the car about a mile up the road, but she's blamed herself ever since."

"All the more reason for you to stay out of it Dave," Gideon turned his head. "Spencer? Is that you?"

The young man jumped, not realizing that his dad had heard him shifting in the hallway. Yeah. Is it safe to come in now?"

"Yeah _bambino_, it's safe now," Rossi replied as his nephew came into the room.

"Uncle Dave, you do realize that I turned twenty last month. I'm not exactly a little kid anymore," Spencer pointed out with a grin.

"You'll always be _bambino_ to me."

Spencer chuckled as he slipped past the men and into the kitchen. "Dad can I make some coffee?" he called back.

Gideon shook his head with a soft laugh. "Is it going to keep you up all night?"

"Not if I make decaf," Spencer replied as the whir of the coffee grinder punctuated his statement.

"Like father like son," Rossi snickered as he stood up. "And on that note, I'm heading home and hitting the sack."

"Good night Uncle Dave."

"Night, Spencer."

* * *

><p>Sarah stretched as the smell of bacon and coffee wafted up the steps. She smiled as she realized that the sound of Ezra laughing downstairs while her husband still snored next to her meant that her older son had gotten in sometime during the night. She threw off the covers and drew on a robe, hurriedly tying the sash around her as she went down to the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Mom," Spencer greeted her as he ladled pancake batter onto the griddle.

"Mommy," Ezra squealed happily as he dropped the forks and spoons he held onto the table and ran to his mother for a hug. "Spence come home."

"I see that sweetie. Are you glad Spencer is home?"

"Uh-huh. We maked food for you and Daddy," the little boy answered proudly as he dragged his mother over to the island and pointed out the food that was waiting for them.

"We _made_ food Ezra," Spencer corrected as he flipped the blueberry pancakes onto a plate and placed it into the oven to keep warm.

"That's what I said. We maked food."

Sarah chuckled as her oldest rolled his eyes. She wrapped her arms around the young man who was now several inches taller than she was and stretched up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

He returned her hug with one arm as he continued to watch the pancakes cooking on the griddle. "I'm glad to be home." Once he had the cakes flipped, he turned to her and gave her a proper hug. He gently pressed his hand to her belly, still marveling over the fact that he was going to have another little brother or sister. He had gone back to school before his parents had found out the baby's sex, and he felt just a little guilty that they had waited to tell everyone until he could be home. Sarah easily guessed the train of his thoughts and tsked softly.

"Stop it Spencer. If we hadn't wanted to wait, we would have called you and told everyone together via conference call; however Jason and I agreed that it was important to us that you be here. Whether we found out at twenty weeks or right now makes absolutely no difference to us. After all, it isn't essential that we know what we are having."

"What does Ezra think?"

"He thinks he's getting a baby brother, and no amount of talking will convince him otherwise."

"Then I guess we'd better hope it's a boy, or somebody is going to be very disappointed." Spencer grinned over his shoulder at his little brother who noticed and ran over for another quick hug.

Later that afternoon, Sarah retrieved a small box from the pantry. Spencer gave his mom a quizzical look as she set it down on the table.

"What is that?"

"It's a cake," she answered. "You see, your dad and I had the ultrasound tech write down the baby's gender on a piece of paper and put it into a sealed envelope. Then we took it to the bakery and had the bakers color the cake on the inside; pink for a girl and blue for a boy." She opened the box to show everyone a round layer cake with the words 'Baby Gideon' written on the top in alternating pink and blue colors.

"That's a neat idea," Rossi observed. Having an inkling of what would occur during the day he had quickly accepted the invitation extended to him for Thanksgiving dinner, not wanting to miss out on anything. "Makes it easy to tell everyone at the same time what the baby is without actually saying it. Do the two of you at least know already?"

"No. We decided that it might be fun to find out with all of you at the same time, so we asked the tech and the baker not to spoil it for us."

"I'm betting on a girl," Trish put in. She and Jefferson had come back to Virginia for the holiday weekend and for the unveiling.

"Any particular reason?" Jefferson asked.

"Jason needs a daughter to put him through the ringer. It's payback for all the nonsense he pulled on me."

A round of laughter greeted that comment as Sarah picked up a knife and cut into the cake. She lifted out the first piece revealing a light pink center.

Trish smirked at her nephew. "You know what they say about payback, Jason."

* * *

><p>"Mama! Spence!" Ezra hollered from his car seat in the back as Sarah turned into the driveway. She chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm as he saw his older brother's car pull in the drive behind him. She knew the child had been looking forward to his older brother coming home for the Christmas holidays. "Mama, out!" he demanded.<p>

"Settle down, Ezra. I'll get you out in a moment." Sarah twisted to look her son in the eye. He pouted, but stilled as she held his gaze. "That's better. Now, how do you ask nicely?"

"Please get out now?" he asked turning an intense puppy dog look on his mother. "Please?" he added again for good measure.

"Yes, I will help you get out of your car seat."

The little boy beamed at her. "Thank you Mommy." He held still as she released the straps holding him in place as Spencer opened the back door. Ezra scrambled out of the seat and into his brother's arms almost before his mother could undo her own seat belt.

"Easy little man," Spencer laughed as he caught his brother. "Where are you going so fast?

"Play with me," Ezra commanded. "I wanna swing."

"Let me get my stuff from my car and then we can go swing."

Sarah smiled as she watched her boys head down the drive to Spencer's car, Ezra talking non-stop the entire way. It seemed he was attempting to update his brother on everything that had happened since Thanksgiving. She grabbed her purse and walked into the house, knowing the boys would be in when they were ready.

Later that evening, Sarah knocked softly on Spencer's door. "Hey sweetie, do you think you could do me a favor in the morning?"

Spencer looked up from his book, "Sure Mom, What's up?"

"Jason just called; his flight was delayed due to weather in Minneapolis. I have to head to work in a couple hours so do you think you could take Ezra to preschool tomorrow? He's got two more days before the Christmas break."

The young man nodded. "Yeah that's fine. What time does he need to be there?"

"By 8:30 at the latest. Your dad usually drops him off earlier than that because he takes him to school on his way to work but you don't have to get him there that early."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Thanks honey."

* * *

><p>Spencer softly closed the door behind him. He had run to the grocery store after dropping Ezra off at preschool so he could make a special dinner for his family. He set the bags down on the table and retrieved his phone from his pocket. He had gotten a call on his phone while he was driving but had let it go to voice mail since he was behind the wheel. He smiled as he listened to his father letting him know that he had gone straight to the office from the runway. He headed for the steps, intending to put his coat away in his room before putting the groceries away, but paused as something caught his eye.<p>

"Sarah?" he asked as he took a couple of steps into the living room. "Sarah!" He dropped to his knees beside his mom as he registered her still form. Panic threatened as he registered the spreading pool of blood underneath her. He grabbed the phone from her hand, dialing 911 as he moved.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My mom collapsed, she's bleeding and she's 34 weeks pregnant."

He took a deep breath as the dispatcher confirmed his information. "No she's breathing but she's unresponsive." He remained by her side until he heard the wail of the sirens, listening to the calming voice of the dispatch operator. "They're here." He hung up the phone and ran to the door just as the ambulance pulled into the driveway.

* * *

><p>Rossi sighed as his phone rang for the umpteenth time, once again interrupting his train of thought.<p>

_I am never going to get this chapter finished on time if that blasted phone doesn't stop ringing._

He picked up the offending object without bothering to look at the display. "Hello?"

"Uncle Dave, I need help. Mom collapsed and she's on her way to the hospital and I can't get ahold of Dad. I keep getting told that he's in a meeting where he can't be disturbed and I have to leave a message. I can't get them to understand that this is an emergency!" The panic in Spencer's voice had his uncle instantly alert.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm following the ambulance and trying to figure out how to get Ezra without completely terrifying him, while hoping that somehow Dad will call me back."

Rossi pushed back from his desk, moving even as he continued to hold the phone. "I'll take care of getting your brother and I'll let Jason know even if I have to go down to the BAU myself. You just make sure your mom is okay."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

The former agent hurried from the room as he dialed the familiar number from his old job. "I don't care if he's in a meeting with the director. This is an emergency and his son needs to speak with him!"

_Insufferable pencil pusher. _

Racing to his car, he sped across town to FBI headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Now, with regards to the upcoming new year….." the director's voice trailed off as raised voices sounded in the outer office.<p>

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

"I don't give a rat's a** if it's the d*** pope." Rossi jerked the door open. "Jason, Sarah collapsed and is on her way to the hospital with Spencer following behind the ambulance. I'm headed to get Ezra but you need to get over there."

"What? What happened? Why didn't Spencer call me?" Gideon demanded as he jumped to his feet, all but running through the door.

"He tried. Some moron who I won't mention refused to put him through," the Italian replied with a cold look toward the director's secretary.

Gideon followed his gaze. "Oh, now I see. You said you'll get Ezra?" he asked as he hurried for the elevator with his friend at his side.

"Yes, I'll take care of Ezra. You just get to the hospital to be with your wife."

"Thanks Dave."

He took off at a dead sprint as soon as the elevator doors opened on the parking garage level. He resisted the urge to turn on the emergency flashers, knowing that he wouldn't be any good to his wife or his kids if he were involved in an accident on the way to the hospital. He gripped the wheel as he forced down the panic, trying to concentrate on the road and stoplights rather than the look on his former partner's face when he burst into the director's office. The normally smooth drive seemed to take ten times longer than usual, mainly thanks to his catching every red light along the way. He jumped as the loud sound of his phone suddenly invaded the tense silence. "Hello?"

"Dad, where are you? They're taking Mom into emergency surgery. The placenta detached and the doctors said they have to get the baby out now!" Stark terror hung on Spencer's every word.

"I'm turning into the parking lot. Are you in the maternity ward?"

"Yeah, I'm in the waiting room. They wouldn't let me stay with her."

"How's Sarah?"

"She's been unconscious ever since I found her." Spencer sighed heavily. "She was bleeding, Dad." He heard his father swear softly.

"I'll be up in just a minute." Gideon snapped the phone closed as he found a parking spot and jumped from the car. Moments later he stood impatiently waiting for the elevator to carry him to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, he barreled through them and down the hall to see his son pacing around the small room where everyone had waited when Ezra was born. "Spencer!"

"They had me sign the consent for surgery. They said I could because I'm old enough and we couldn't get you." Panic laced the young man's words. "Dad, I'm really scared."

"Gideon pulled his son into a hug. "I know kiddo, I am too."

* * *

><p>Dr. Kylie Jenson moved slowly down the hall toward the surgical waiting room. She knew from the circulating nurse that her patient's husband had arrived and was waiting for news on his wife and newborn daughter. She sighed as she tossed her mask into the trashcan. "Gideon family?"<p>

Gideon jumped to his feet as he spun to face the woman. He vaguely remembered her from seeing her around the office at Sarah's prenatal visits, but hadn't dealt with her as she wasn't the primary physician.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kylie Jenson. I was on call when your wife was brought in." She held out her hand to the man who was obviously worried. "Shall we sit down?"

"I'd rather stand. What's the news on my wife?"

"She's being moved to intensive care. She lost a lot of blood before we were able to get to her. Her blood pressure dropped very low during the surgery but once we delivered the baby and removed the placenta, we were able to stop the bleeding. However, because of the blood loss, she's not able to breathe well enough on her own for proper oxygenation, which is why she is being kept on a ventilator overnight tonight and then we'll reassess how she is doing in the morning."

"And my daughter?"

"Once she was delivered, we handed her off to the Neonatologist. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that, as I had to focus on Sarah." She felt her heart sink at the distress on the agent's face. "Let me see what I can find out and I'll let you know okay?"

"Thank you." Gideon sank back into his chair as his son leaned against him.

"Did you and Mom ever decide on a name?" Spencer murmured softly.

"No. We couldn't agree on anything. We both wanted something Hebrew but nothing seemed to fit." He stared down at his hands. "I can't do this again. I can't lose my wife and child for a second time."

"I know Dad. But like you've told me; sometimes we just have to have a little faith."

Gideon glanced at his son, wondering when his little boy had turned into a man. He smiled faintly as he gripped the young man's hand. "I love you Spencer."

"Agent Gideon?" They were interrupted by another doctor entering the room. "I'm Doctor Evans. I'm in charge of your daughter's care." The kind faced grey haired man smiled gently at the duo. "You've got quite a little fighter on your hands."

"She's going to be okay?" Gideon asked anxiously.

"She's going to be just fine, in time. Right now we're giving her some medication to help her lungs develop the rest of the way and she's in an incubator to regulate her body temp. But she's breathing on her own, despite the fact that she's thirty four weeks gestation and weighs just over four pounds."

"Can we see her?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Certainly," he answered. "I'll have one of the nurses come get you when they're ready."

Thirty minutes later, Spencer and Gideon followed a nurse into the NICU. She led them over to an incubator in the corner with the newborn baby lying inside.

"She's a trooper."

Gideon chuckled softly. "That's what Dr. Evans said too."

"Well he's been doing this for thirty plus years, so he's usually right. Lots of parents in the area are singing his praises."

Spencer froze as the nurse's words struck him. He narrowed his eyes as his mind whirled with possibilities. "Dad? What about Thadina? It means 'given praise' in Hebrew. We could call her Thandie."

"What about her middle name? There's not a lot that will go with Thadina and not sound strange."

"Something that gives the idea of strength."

"Ariel means Lioness of God," offered the nurse. She grinned when they stared at her. "My husband is in seminary and he's been studying the language for the last three months."

"Thadina Ariel Gideon. It's perfect," the baby's father whispered as he gazed at his tiny baby girl.

* * *

><p>Sarah groaned softly as pain invaded the comfortable darkness surrounding her. She tried to force her eyes open as the soft sound of her husband's voice murmured at her side. "Jason?" she croaked hoarsely.<p>

"I'm right here, darling."

"The baby?"

"She's holding her own. She ran a little bit of a fever yesterday, so they're watching her very closely. She's also a bit jaundiced, but she's taking after her mother in that she's charming her way into the hearts of every staff member in the NICU," Gideon reassured her as he took her hand.

"Good," she could feel the fatigue pulling her under again.

"Go to sleep my love. Our daughter will be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Ezra spied his father standing in the hall and broke away from Rossi to run to his dad. "Daddy, I wanna see the baby."<p>

Gideon scooped the little boy up in his arms. "Look right there in front of the window. She's right there."

The child leaned forward before looking up at his father with a frown. "Why does he have a pink hat? Pink is for girls."

"She has a pink hat because she's a girl. You have a sister, Ezra."

"But I don't want a sister. I want a baby brother. Can't we put her back in Mommy's tummy until she's a brother?"

Rossi managed to turn his snort of laughter into a quick cough as Gideon fought to keep a straight face in the wake of his young son's question.

"That's not the way things work, buddy. Thandie is a girl and she'll always be a girl, no matter how long she's in Mommy's tummy.

"No fair!" Ezra pulled a pout. "I want a brother."

"I know buddy. But do you think you could try to like your sister?"

The little boy considered the idea for a few moments. "Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so kiddo. You're just going to have to accept the fact that you have a little sister instead of a brother."

Ezra sighed heavily. "Okay. But I still want a baby brother," he muttered softly.

Gideon chuckled softly at the disappointed look on his younger son's face. He kissed the little boy's temple. "It will be alright, buddy. I promise you'll learn to love your sister."


	17. A Christmas Miracle?

_A/N: I had a bit of a brain storm so I got another chapter up for you guys. As usual, I am not promising to have the next one up in any reasonable length of time. **Guest**: I did the best I knew how with the punishments. I definitely have more tricks up my sleeve. **Tissa96**: Thanks, I'm trying to follow the published time frames with my own twists. **kc1997kc**: I'm glad you like the names. I have fun coming up with them. **Whatif**: Adorable is what I've been going for with Ezra. I'm glad you are liking my work. **2000 WPM**: Spencer is getting 2 degrees at MIT. Chemistry and Engineering. Instead of Cal Tech, I went with Virginia Tech for the math degree. **Seacat03:** I'm having fun with Ezra. Yeah, Spencer is definitely a hero. **DaisyAngel**: I'm glad you liked Ezra's reaction. Figured I needed a bit of comic relief. LaRieNGuBler: Thanks for the wishes. Yes, I love the idea of Rossi and Strauss together (Madder than spit about CM writers axing her- won't happen in my timeline). You aren't the only child who has ever rejected a sibling because they weren't the "right gender". Fair warning, drama ahead so go on and book an doc now. **Charmony**: 30 days girlfriend. Thanks for the help in this one and the reassurance._

**WARNING: MEGA DRAMA AHEAD.**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, blinking in confusion at the sterile walls around her. Her foggy brain slowly processed the fact that she wasn't in her own bed, but she wasn't sure how she'd gotten to the hospital. The last thing she remembered was feeling dizzy as she was relaxing on the couch after work.

"Sarah? Are you waking up?"

She turned her head to see her husband sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Yeah, but what's going on? How did I get to the hospital?"

"Spencer called the ambulance for you when he found you unconscious on the living room floor." Gideon pressed a kiss to her hand. "We've been pretty worried about you."

She shifted in the bed and suddenly realized that her body felt off. "The baby?" she asked with a gasp. "What happened to our daughter?"

"She's in the nursery. They had to do an emergency C-section because you were bleeding, so she went to NICU for a day and a half because her lungs were underdeveloped." Gideon tried to keep the frown out of his voice. He was concerned, as this was the third time that he'd had the same conversation with his wife. The doctor had warned him that she might have some short term amnesia due to the extensive blood loss, but he wasn't expecting something to this extent. Sarah narrowed her eyes as she read his expression.

"Have I asked this question before?"

He nodded, "A couple of times. The doctor said it was normal, but it's still a little disconcerting."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost four days. Spencer and Ezra came by earlier today but you pretty much slept through their visit. Dr. Jenkins also said with as much blood as you lost that you would be very tired for several days. They've given you seven units of blood since you came in." He winced at the look on his wife's face. "Do you want to know her name?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him but answered the question anyway. "You decided without me?"

"Actually Spencer and her NICU nurse did. They came up with Thadina which means 'given praise' and Ariel which means 'Lioness of God'. Spencer also suggested a nickname of Thandie."

"T-a-n-d-y?"

"No. T-h-a-n-d-i-e," Gideon spelled out. "Spencer and I thought the second spelling would be better since it's closer to her real name's spelling."

"Oh. How did Ezra take the news that he has a sister?"

A sudden chuckle was her answer as her husband's eyes danced with merriment. "He asked if we could put her back in your tummy until she turned into a boy."

"He didn't." Sarah giggled then groaned. "Oh, don't make me laugh."

"Yes, he did. He was quite disappointed when I told him that things didn't work that way but he seems to be accepting her. He's clamoring for more attention from Spencer though."

She sobered suddenly. "He may be feeling jealous. We'll have to make sure we don't let him feel left out."

* * *

><p>Spencer rocked back and forth as he held his baby sister. She had been fussy earlier in the day and hadn't fed well. Even though she was out of the NICU, Thandie's doctor was still concerned with the fact she had been running a fever two days after delivery. The tiny baby was restless in his arms as he tried to feed and comfort her.<p>

"Is she still spitting up?" One of the nurses who had been checking on them periodically crouched down by the rocking chair.

"Yes. She just doesn't want to take her bottle." Spencer shifted Thandie to his shoulder for a burp. She whimpered softly as he patted her back. The nurse frowned slightly.

"Let me see her for a moment?" She took the baby as he handed her over, running gentle hands over the little one's belly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Her tummy feels tighter than it should. I'm going to get Dr. Evans to take a look at her."

Spencer closed his eyes, trying to force down the sudden wave of panic.

_Mom's doing better and now Thandie is having problems. _

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up into the gentle eyes of Dr. Evans.

"Do you know if your dad is still here?"

Spencer nodded. "I think so. He was with my mom since she's been having trouble remembering everything that's happened." He swallowed hard. "What's going on?"

"Let's go talk to your parents."

Dr. Evans led the young man out of the nursery before allowing him to take the lead and show the way to his parents' room. Spencer glanced back at the doctor before knocking on the door.

"Come in," his father called.

"Dad? Dr. Evans wanted to talk to you guys."

"Agent Gideon, Dr. Jacobs-Gideon," Dr. Evans held out his hand. "It's nice to you looking better Dr. Jacobs-Gideon."

"Thanks," Sarah gave the man a small smile. "I didn't put it together when Jason first told me your name, but I now remember that you came to that precipitous twin delivery we had a couple of weeks ago in the ED."

"Ahh. I thought it might have been you. I just hadn't gotten around to asking yet." He smiled at his colleague, though the smile died quickly. "However, I wish I were here merely as a social visit."

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with my daughter?" Sarah asked as she shot a worried look at her husband.

"It looks as though Thandie is developing an ileus. She hasn't fed well today and she seems to be having some pain whenever her stomach is touched."

"What the heck is an ileus?" Gideon demanded as the doctor took a deep breath.

"She didn't like it when I tried to burp her earlier," Spencer added before the question could be answered.

"And this is why. Thandie's intestine has twisted over on itself and it's causing her pain. Now the x-rays show that it isn't that bad at the moment, so we're just going to watch it and see what happens. If the problem gets worse, then we may have to consider a surgical intervention but for now it's a waiting game."

"What's the next step?" Sarah's voice was shaky, but her question was calm.

Understanding that no one wanted him to sugar coat the issues at hand, Dr. Evans spoke briskly. "We're going to decompress her stomach and start feeding her through her IV. If she develops a fever again, we'll have to do surgery to make sure that her bowel isn't dying."

Spencer trembled slightly as his mind conveyed all of the complications that could arise from his baby sister's condition. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he realized that this could be a life threatening illness.

"Spencer?" Gideon wrapped his arm around his son as the young man's face turned dangerously pale. "Sit down, son."

He blinked up at his father as he was pushed into a chair. "If the bowel dies, statistically Thandie's chances of survival drop dramatically. Almost all of the cases turn into a necrotizing infection with death in a few hours or days."

His dad knelt in front of him, holding his gaze. "Thandie has already beaten the odds. She's a fighter, and she's going to pull through this."

"You don't know that Dad. This is a serious problem."

"Spencer, what did you tell me when we were waiting for news on you mom and I said that I couldn't lose my wife and child for a second time?"

"I told you that sometimes we have to have faith."

"That's right. And now once again, we have to have faith. Your mom beat the odds, and your sister can too."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Spencer stood at the end of the hall staring out over the city. With a jolt he realized that the next day was Christmas Eve. With the events of the last few days, he had completely lost track of the coming holiday. Somehow, the cheerfulness that was usually present in the season seemed far out of reach.<p>

"Spencer?"

He turned at the sound of his name to see Trish standing behind him. She held open her arms as the tears welled up in his eyes and he rushed forward into her embrace. She comforted him softly as his tears soaked her shirt. "It's going to be alright my darling."

Once the tide of emotion stemmed, he lifted his head and blew his nose with the tissue she had pulled from her pocket.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long week and I just realized we haven't done anything for Christmas and now, with the possibility that Thandie may need surgery…"

"I know, baby. But it's going to be alright. Jefferson and Dave are already conspiring together for Christmas and believe me; Ezra will be well taken care of. Dave is going to cook and I'm sending you and Jason home for some sleep." She gave him a look that made his protest die on his lips. "I know that you and your father have been here almost non-stop since Sarah's surgery, but you both need to have one night where you can sleep without worrying."

"You're going to stay with Mom?"

Trish nodded. "Jefferson is downstairs in the lobby waiting for you. Jason said for you to give me your keys so I can drive home in the morning. He's going to drive his car home and you can ride with either one of them."

Spencer sighed in defeat. "And you'll call if anything happens during the night?"

Trish chuckled softly. "Now you sound like your mother," she commented.

A faint smile touched her nephew's mouth. "I could do worse," he mumbled.

"Yes you could."

* * *

><p>Sarah looked up as Trish entered the room. "Did you get them off?"<p>

Her aunt nodded. "Believe it or not, Spencer argued more than Jason did."

"That doesn't surprise me. He was protective of Ezra too. Still is in fact." She sighed as she shifted in the bed. "I hate feeling so weak. The only good thing is that I can _finally_ make it to the bathroom without needing both Jason _and_ the nurse's help."

"Jason said your color is coming back too."

"I hope so. I don't think I could look any worse," Sarah replied ruefully.

Trish chuckled softly. "You're still beautiful darling."

"And you're biased."

"Maybe I am but I'm allowed to be," her aunt shrugged. "I'm your aunt after all." She watched as her niece's gaze turned toward the darkening window. "Talk to me Sarah. What's going through your mind?"

Sarah sighed as her eyes returned to her aunt. "I'm scared Trish. I tried to stay calm for Jason and Spencer, especially since Spence took the news so hard, but I'm terrified because Spence was right. An ileus in a baby as young as Thandie is usually fatal." She stared down at her hands. "Even though I'm scared for myself and my daughter, I'm really worried about Jason. I'm not sure he could handle losing another child."

Trish leaned back in her chair. "Sarah, don't you think you're jumping the gun a little? They haven't even decided that surgery is necessary for Thandie."

"I know that, but the chances are high that she'll need it. I'm a doctor Trish; I know exactly how this process goes."

"And how many times have you told me that no two patients do exactly the same thing?"

Sarah rolled her eyes in exasperation even as her lips twitched in a faint smile. "Touché," she muttered.

Her aunt chuckled softly. "Get some rest Sarah. As the Bible says, tomorrow brings enough trouble for itself."

* * *

><p>Spencer shifted as he stared out the window. After he had left the hospital, a gentle dusting of snow had started, turning the world white. He watched the flakes drift downward, wishing he felt just as peaceful. He sighed as the glowing green numbers on his clock reminded him that it was close to three am and it was now Christmas Eve.<p>

_So much for happy holidays._

Somewhere along the line he must have fallen asleep because he suddenly jerked awake as an urgent voice penetrated his fatigue.

"Spencer, wake up. We need to get to the hospital right now." Gideon leaned over his son, shaking his shoulder.

"Wha…? What time is it?"

"Your mom just called. Thandie spiked a fever and they're rushing her into surgery."

Spencer froze as his mind kicked into gear, thinking on what he'd read of the surgery when he'd arrived home and all the complications that could arise from it. He felt panic sweeping over him as he suddenly fought to breathe. He started shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting for control over the nausea that abruptly washed over him.

Gideon sat down on the bed, pulling his son against him. "Breathe son. Panicking won't do anyone any good."

The young man's breaths came in quick pants as he fought for control. "It's not fair Dad. She's just a little baby."

"I know kiddo." He held his son close as he tried to help Spencer relax enough to function. Slowly the trembling stopped and color crept back into his son's face. "Better?"

Spencer nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Trish is still with your mother and we have a little time right now before we have to be there; go jump in the shower and I'll make you some coffee."

Spencer nodded again as his father slipped out of the room. He hurried to grab his clothes and get into the shower.

* * *

><p>Trish paced in the hallway as she watched for her husband and nephews to appear. She had been half asleep when Dr. Evans has burst into the room with the news that Thandie had taken a turn for the worse and needed immediate surgery. Sarah signed the consent without a moment's hesitation as Trish went to call everyone at home. Jefferson was on his way with Jason and Spencer while Dave once again handled babysitting duties to keep Ezra out of the way.<p>

"Trish," Jefferson called as the trio appeared at the end of the hall. "What's the word?"

"They just took her back to the OR. She spiked a fever and the doctor said they didn't have time to wait. Sarah told them to do whatever they had to do in order to save her life."

She wrapped her arms around her husband as Gideon slipped into his wife's room with Spencer just behind him. Sarah read both of their faces and reached out for them.

"She's really sick Jason," she whispered as she buried her face against his neck.

"I know." He rubbed her back comfortingly even as he felt like falling apart. They both turned at a knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm Father Anthony. I'm one of the chaplains here on staff. I heard that your baby girl was taken into emergency surgery. Would you mind if I prayed with you?"

Spencer stared at the kind faced priest who had spoken and felt something snap inside of him. "What the heck is prayer going to do? If God was real and loved us like all of you church people say then He wouldn't be threatening to take my sister away. Especially since my dad has already had to bury his first wife and his son." He took a deep breath as everyone stared at him.

"Spencer," Trish started to speak but stopped as her nephew pushed past everyone and took off down the hall. She glanced at the priest. "I'm sorry. He's not usually like this."

"It's alright. Everyone reacts in different ways, especially young people. My offer still stands though."

"We'd appreciate you praying for us and for Thandie Father," Gideon said softly, still holding his wife's hand.

The priest smiled as he led them in a simple prayer for healing and peace for the days to come.

* * *

><p>Spencer punched the elevator buttons in frustration as he entered the lift at the end of the hall. He stubbornly refused to admit that his reaction to the priest had been both rude and uncalled for. The man had simply been doing his job, offering comfort to those who needed it. As the doors opened, he barrelled out with no destination in mind. Even though it was near mid-morning, the corridors were empty as a result of the holiday. He found his way outside and pulled himself up to sit on the wall that ran around the edge of the parking lot. The snow had stopped for the moment, but the world still glistened in a gentle blanket of white. He let his feet swing as his mind tried to make sense of everything that had happened over the last few days.<p>

"It's not fair!" he suddenly shouted to the sky. "You're supposed to be this great God who loves everyone and yet you're trying to take my sister away! What did I ever do to you? Better yet, what did my dad ever do that makes him deserve to lose his second chance at happiness? It's not fair! You hear me? IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Let me know if you get an answer, will you?"

Spencer spun around to see his mom's boss leaning casually against the brick wall of the hospital.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Mike Marshall smiled at the young man that he had literally watched grow up through his colleague's eyes. "Not in the least. I've asked the same questions too many times to make fun of you." The blond doctor moved closer. "Mind if I join you?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sure." He glanced sideways as the man sat down next to him. "Wouldn't it be warmer to decompress inside?"

Mike chuckled. "Most hospitals frown on smoking inside the building. Oxygen and smoking don't really mix with each other." He held up a small white box. "You want one?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. First off, even though I'm twenty years old, my dad would kill me and second, do you have any idea how many chemicals are in each cigarette?"

"Hahahaha," the doctor started laughing. "I forgot you're working on your PhD in chemistry." He sobered as he watched his companion's face fall. "I heard about your sister."

"Anyone in hearing distance probably heard about my sister."

"That's not what I meant." Mike blew a thin stream of smoke into the chilly air. "Look, I've been in this business a long time and I can count on the fingers of one hand how many times the baby survives a delivery like your mom's. Thandie has already beaten the odds once and if she's anything like her parents, she'll do it again."

Spencer sighed. "That's what everyone keeps telling me but I can't help but think the worst. I can calculate the odds without even trying and I'm terrified."

"Means you're human, son. Everyone gets scared now and again, even experienced trauma docs. Anyone that says otherwise is a liar." He crushed out his cigarette and tossed the butt into a nearby trashcan. "Spencer, I can't tell you not to worry. What I can tell you is that miracles happen every day inside these walls and tomorrow is Christmas. Maybe there'll be an extra dose of the season's magic for your sister."

Spencer watched thoughtfully as the doctor made his way back inside the ED. On a whim, he jumped down and hurried after the man. Mike glanced over his shoulder as he registered the younger man's steps and held the door for him.

"Do you believe in prayer?"

The doctor shrugged, "Personally or professionally?"

Spencer shrugged back, "Either one."

"Personally, I don't know. I've treated patients who were praying and they died anyway. On the other hand, I've treated patients that shouldn't have lived, nor had any type of quality of life according to medical science, yet they did. Professionally, there's always going to be things that the medical community can't explain." He held the younger man's gaze with his own. "I can't tell you what to believe, son. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for listening to me though."

"You're welcome." Mike squeezed his shoulders before turning his head as someone called his name. "Excuse me for a second."

The young man ran a tired hand over his face. He was feeling the three and half hours of sleep that was all he'd managed to get, and the fear for his sister was adding to it, leaving him completely drained.

"Hey Spencer? Your mom just called down here. They're looking for you upstairs. Thandie's out of surgery."

"How did she know I was here?" Spencer hurried toward the elevator, mildly surprised as Mike paced him.

"She didn't. She called down here to ask me to keep an eye out for you. I'd called her earlier to see how she was doing so she already knew I was working."

"Oh." Spencer glanced down at his watch, stunned to realize that over four hours had passed since he had stormed out of his mother's room. "I didn't realize it had been so long. I guess I lost track of the time."

"Easy to do." The two had reached Sarah's room and now entered to see Dr. Evans standing there with an unfamiliar doctor. Everyone looked up as the duo appeared.

"You must be Spencer," the new doctor said gently. "I hear you're the one that found your mom. I'm Dr. Terrell."

Spencer nodded quickly. "How's my sister?" His hazel eyes flicked around the room at all of the worried faces before returning his focus to Dr. Terrell.

Dr. Terrell glanced at Gideon and Sarah before taking a deep breath. "Thandie is critical. We got to her before her bowel completely died but she has a severe infection and as a preemie, she just doesn't have the reserves to fight. To be brutally honest with you, I don't think she will make it through the night. I wish I had better news for you, especially on today of all days, but I won't give you false hope."

His shoulders slumped in defeat as Sarah softly sobbed in her husband's arms. Trish clung to Jefferson, burying her face against his chest. Spencer closed his eyes as if blotting out the scene would somehow change the outcome. He vaguely registered Mike speaking softly with both Dr. Evans and Dr. Terrell.

"Do you want to go see her?"

Spencer jumped at the soft question. He looked up at the gentle eyes of Dr. Evans. "Can I?"

"Sure. Times like this, we bend the visitation rules in the NICU."

Dr. Evans impulsively put an arm around the young man. He knew from the nurses that Spencer had spent every moment he could at his sister's side. The least he could do was allow him to be with her in her final moments.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Spencer wearily rubbed his eyes and stood up to stretch his aching back. Thandie had stubbornly held on, but he knew from the numbers on the monitor that her tiny body was slowly losing the fight. Gideon and Trish had been in and out and both had tried to convince him to take a break, but he refused to leave his sister's side. A glance at the clock showed that midnight was just around the corner, yet he couldn't find any joy in the coming holiday. He paced around the small room, stopping to stare out the window once more. The snow had started up again, drifting lazily downward in a gentle shower of white. Somewhere behind him, the soft sounds of Silent Night echoed from the nurses' station. One of the nurses on duty was singing quietly to herself as she prepared medications for the hospital's smallest patients. He leaned against the doorframe listening to the soothing melody as his mind automatically supplied the words. The soothing notes swept over him and he found himself wandering back to his chair as he leaned his forehead against his folded arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Gideon stepped into his daughter's room and paused as he saw his oldest asleep next to the crib. Dr. Evans had called down to Sarah's room a few minutes earlier telling him to come to the NICU as soon as possible. He glanced over his shoulder as the doctor came to his side. "What's going on?" he whispered.<p>

Dr. Evans shook his head. "I don't know how to say this except to be blunt. Thandie is getting better."

"She's what? How? A few hours ago, you told us she wouldn't make it through the night and now you're saying she's improving?"

"I can't explain it, Agent Gideon. All I can say is Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

"No, you can't. Jason, talk some sense into him!" Sarah pressed her hand to her forehead. "You have too much time and effort invested into this to stop now."

"I'm not stopping forever, Mom. I'm simply taking a semester off. Besides, I've been in school almost year round for the last seven years. I've already talked to my advisor, and I can easily catch back up in the fall semester and finish in December rather than in May. It's only six months later and I can be here to help you with Thandie." Spencer folded his arms across his chest in an almost defiant pose. "I've already made up my mind and you're not going to be able to make me change it."

Sarah looked over at her husband who had thus far remained silent. "You can't support this."

Gideon shrugged. "Spencer is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to sit out a semester, that's his choice." He stepped across the kitchen to gently kiss his wife's cheek. "In any case, you know I can't change his mind once it's made up and if you're honest with yourself, you could use his help. Thandie is going to be in the hospital for several days yet and even when she comes home, she'll need constant care for a while. Spencer can help you more than you're willing to admit."

Sarah sighed and glanced at her oldest son. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, Mom. This is where I need to be for now."

She sighed again, knowing she was out numbered. "Alright, then I guess it's good to have you home."


	18. Moments in Time, the Second Verse

_**A/N: **So I took a leave of absence from school and I'm uploading a new chapter. I don't often mention personal issues but I'm going to make an exception. My grandfather who is my only remaining grandparent has been diagnosed with terminal cancer. I am getting married in a little less than four months and I really really want him to be able to come. So for my readers who believe in prayer, please keep us in your prayers and for those of you who don't, positive thoughts would be lovely. Since I don't want to overwhelm you guys with a long A/N, I'll settle for just shouting out the names of my last reviewers. **Cares113, Whatif-Ifonly, La Rata, Sunshine-Midnight123, Stephanie va, LaRieNGuBleR, HPDorkFreakazoid, pippinheart, and Charmony.**_

_**I don't own 'em. I just use 'em to escape reality. Thanks Charmony for the beta read and help.**_

Chapter 18

_Thandie at 12 weeks old_

Spencer groaned softly as he came awake, feeling the stiffness that came with sleeping in the recliner in the nursery. He turned his head, glancing over at the apnea monitor beeping softly in the corner of his baby sister's crib. He chuckled as he realized that Thandie was awake and chewing on her tiny fist.

"What are you doing pretty girl? Are you hungry?" He gently lifted the tiny baby into his arms, checking to see if she was wet. "Oh you are all wet aren't you?" Thandie turned her head to the sound of his voice as he laid her on the changing table, still marveling over how small she really was. He gently brushed the scar running across her abdomen, still a vivid pink even nine weeks after coming home. Fortunately it didn't seem to cause her any pain at this stage in healing.

Once he had her changed, Spencer cradled his tiny sister's body close and headed to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Because of her surgery, Thandie had to be given a special formula instead of nursing, and she also needed a special nipple that prevented her from getting as much air down in her belly as she ate.

Moving into the living room to sit in a more comfortable chair, Spencer rocked back and forth as he fed her, just staring down at her face. Despite both of her parents having brown eyes, Thandie's were greenish hazel, and he didn't think a baby could have any prettier color. He deftly laid her against his shoulder, patting her back gently to help her burp. Soon her little eyelids slid shut as he continued to rock. The motion also made him sleepy and he found himself drifting off as well.

Gideon yawned as he unlocked the door, dropping his go bag on the floor of the laundry room. He was glad to be home after a particularly brutal case, and now all he wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed with his wife. He turned the corner leading from the kitchen into the living room and stopped short at the cuteness of the scene in front of him.

Spencer was stretched out in the armchair with his feet up on the ottoman and Thandie was sound asleep in the crook of his arm. His dad leaned against the doorframe, just savoring the moment and blinking back tears at all of the reasons why the picture in front of him might never have materialized.

Grateful anew at the blessings he had been given, he woke his son by taking his daughter from him and suggested he head to bed. Spencer went with a huge yawn and Gideon headed in the direction of the nursery.

"You know your brother loves you when he endures a sore neck and back just to keep cuddling you. But we'll send him off to bed for however long that lasts before he comes back to stare at you adoringly. Which means you get to go back to sleep in your own bed too. Not that you care, since you sleep through just about everything at the moment, but that's alright; you'll get it one day."

He eased her into the crib and tucked her in under the blanket. He then found himself practically falling asleep on his feet as he did exactly what Spencer had been doing; losing track of time as he adored his child. Pulling himself away from his daughter with great reluctance, he continued in his quest of a hot shower and sleep.

_Thandie at 20 weeks_

Ezra stood on his tiptoes as he carefully dumped the small box of plastic soldiers into the crib where his baby sister slept. Then he grabbed the teddy bear in the corner, proceeding to stuff the toy into a pair of his shorts and a shirt that he had pulled from his dresser. Then he dropped the bear back into the crib and scurried away as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ducked back into his room and climbed back into his bed, pulling the covers up over his head as he fervently hoped he hadn't been spotted.

Spencer stopped on the way to his room as he registered the rustling coming from his brother's room, stepping to the doorway to peek in on the almost five year old. He narrowed his eyes at how completely Ezra had covered himself, no doubt in a bid to trick the adults into believing that he hadn't left the bed since his parents put him there an hour ago, then followed a hunch and moved into the nursery and over to the crib. He closed his eyes and fought the laughter that bubbled up as he took in the sight of Thandie sound asleep and covered in little plastic toy soldiers, with a haphazardly dressed bear lying in the corner.

"Spencer? What's so funny?"

"I think that Ezra is still trying to turn Thandie into a boy," the young man said as he turned to his mom. "He dumped his toys into her crib and dressed her bear in his clothes."

"Oh dear," Sarah shook her head. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Can I get back to you on that one?"

Laughing softly, Sarah gestured him out of the room ahead of her and they continued on to their separate rooms.

_Thandie at 23 weeks_

Ezra peeked around the frame of his bedroom door, relieved to find that there were no adults around. For the last three weeks since he had first dumped his soldiers into her crib and dressed Thandie's bear in his clothes, he had been watched closely to make sure he didn't try anything again. The adults had explained to him why what he had done was wrong, though he didn't really see what all the fuss was about, and he had tried to explain to them his need for a brother, but they had just smiled in that way the adults had that was them saying without words that he didn't understand how very cute he was. So he had bided his time as he hoped for another opportunity to try again to turn his yucky sister into the perfect little brother.

He snuck quickly down the hall and into Thandie's room. He knew he needed to be super-quiet because the funny device somehow allowed the adults to hear everything going on in this room even though they weren't here; and he definitely didn't need them coming in while he was thinking.

Walking to the crib, he peered in at his sister and screwed his nose up at all the pink as his mind raced, discarding one idea after the other of how he could get his way.

And then she farted.

It was so loud in the quiet room, so sudden, that he jumped back and almost squeaked in surprise. Waiting several long seconds, wondering if he was about to be sprung, he crept forward again just as she farted a second time. Ezra's eyes grew wide as he stared at the tiny baby still soundly sleeping.

He had only ever heard his dad and brother fart before, and had in fact heard his mother say firmly that ladies just didn't fart. She even fussed at his dad for doing it. Yet here was Thandie, doing what girls didn't do, and suddenly he had hope that his girly sister wasn't quite so girly after all.

Deciding that maybe it was time to just wait and see what would happen, he crept out of the room as quietly as he'd entered it and went back to play with the toys that hopefully one day soon, Thandie would want to play with too.

_Thandie at 6 months_

Thandie giggled as Spencer played with her feet. Other than being small for her age, there was no sign of the life threatening illness that had almost taken the baby from their lives. She smiled and wiggled as her brother tried to get her dressed.

"Why are you making this difficult, pretty girl?" Spencer asked fondly as he finally succeeded in getting Thandie ready. He carried his sister downstairs and set about fixing breakfast for himself and his siblings. He set Thandie in her high chair as Ezra sleepily wandered into the kitchen. The little boy climbed into his chair next to his sister and laid his head down on his arms.

"Good morning Ezra."

"Morning," Ezra mumbled. Thandie reached out her hands toward him and he obliged by grabbing her little fingers. A sleepy smile crossed his face as his sister gripped his finger in a surprisingly strong grip.

"So are you starting to get used to having a sister?" Spencer ruffled his little brother's hair as he set a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"She's okay, for a girl."

Spencer chuckled softly. Okay was better than outright dislike. They could definitely work on okay.


	19. The Academy

_A/N: Thank you for all of the well wishes regarding my grandfather. Unfortunately he passed away this past Friday. While I am sad that he won't be at the wedding, I am glad that he is no longer sick. This chapter was mostly written before he died and I'm posting it today in his memory. May I also say, don't take those you love for granted because they won't always be there. Thank you to** Whatif-Ifonly, Stephanie Va, 20000WPM, Seacat03, LaRieNGuBleR, Sunshine-Midnight123,** and of course **Charmony** for your reviews and encouragement. Charmony, my sister and at times my rock, thank you for everything you have done this week. _

_Don't own them, just play with them_.

Spencer sighed heavily as he gathered his books and stood up from his desk, dreading the next part of his day. He was excelling in the theoretical portion of his FBI academy training, but the physical aspects were proving to be a serious challenge. In addition, many of his fellow cadets hadn't grown out of their high school mentality and continued to tease him over his lack of physical prowess. He sighed again as he dumped his book bag into his locker before heading to the gym. After changing clothes, he hurried to the obstacle course slated for the afternoon hours.

"Hey, Reid-Gideon, the lab called. They want their science project back."

Spencer rolled his eyes without turning around to face the speaker. Tyler Hodges was a few years older than him but had had to endure remedial training due to his cavalier approach to his studies. As a result, the man felt intimidated by the young doctor who had received special permission to enter the Academy early.

"Did _Daddy_ give you any pointers?" Hodges also made no secret of the fact that he thought Gideon's position was the only reason the young man was even considered for the program.

Spencer was saved from having to answer by the instructor's whistle. He jogged to the starting line with the rest of the group, preparing for the worst.

"Cadets, today we're going to do something a little bit different in order to reinforce the most basic principle in law enforcement; teamwork. You'll be divided into groups of four and each team has to complete the course together. The course has been changed, so each group will be given fifteen minutes to look over a map before you run the course. The group with the fastest time will win."

"Great, who gets the geek?" Hodges muttered snidely, which wasn't lost on the instructor.

"Thank you for volunteering Cadet Hodges. You, Cadet Reid-Gideon, Cadet Mitchell and Cadet Johnson will be grouped together."

Spencer tried to ignore the heated glare boring into the back of his head as he rehearsed the layout of the course in his mind. He'd been through the ropes four times in the last six weeks and he was resigned to being one of the last to finish. He could swim like a fish, but anything requiring either detailed coordination or upper body strength was still difficult. At least he didn't have to worry about the gun range today.

"Hey daydreamer! Get your head out of the clouds and get your butt over here so we can figure out how to do this without you tripping over your own two feet!"

"Man, leave him alone," Mitchell said as he rolled his eyes at Hodges. "Your attitude is getting on my nerves."

"Hey, don't hate the player. His dad is some big shot over at the BAU and that is the _only_ reason he's even in this place."

"Guys, this bickering is getting us nowhere. Whatever your personal feelings are, we still have to run this course together, so put a lid on it and let's get this done." Johnson said, taking charge over the group. "So apparently for this exercise they changed the end of the course which means we don't know what we're facing." He knelt down and spread the map they had been given on the ground. Spencer leaned over his fellow cadet's shoulder as his mind quickly calculated the directions.

"It looks like there's two ways to finish. If we take the left fork, it will be more difficult but it should cut five minutes off our time."

"What do you know? You're just a kid that still needs to call home to find out if he can stay out after curfew."

"Hodges! Shut up!" Johnson folded up the map. "I'm for the harder trail if it gives us a time edge."

"Yeah, but then we'll have to carry his a**."

"I'll carry my own weight, thank you very much," Spencer finally snapped at his antagonist. "You just won't give me a chance."

"What kind of chance does a skinny little snot like you need? You haven't been a cop. You haven't paid your dues. You don't belong in the FBI."

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" Instructor Douglas asked as he suddenly appeared behind Mitchell

"No sir," Spencer said quickly, wanting the argument to be over.

"No," Hodges answered.

"I didn't think so. Look lively gentlemen. You're next up."

The quartet moved to the starting line with Hodges still shooting withering glances at his fellow cadet. All too soon the whistle sounded and they were off through the maze of obstacles. Spencer concentrated on keeping up with the other three men as they scrambled over tires and under ropes. He hauled himself up over the vertical wall, grunting with the effort. Mitchell grabbed his upper arm to add some much needed leverage.

"Thanks," he gasped

"No problem. Didn't want you to think we're all like Hodges."

Spencer snorted softly. "Don't worry about it. I've been a target ever since I started school. If it wasn't my age, it was the fact that I have Asperger's and if it wasn't that then it was the fact that I didn't have a mom until I was ten." He caught the rope that Mitchell passed back to him and easily swung over the gap.

"You have Asperger's? So does my sister. Guess I can tell her to go for her dreams."

"Yeah."

"Guys, less talking and more moving," called Johnson. Spencer and Mitchell shared a sheepish smile before hurrying to catch up with the other two cadets.

* * *

><p>"Well done gentlemen, you came in second place."<p>

Douglas was secretly proud of the quartet that seemed to have been able to overcome their bickering long enough to beat almost every other team, despite Reid-Gideon's lack of brute strength.

"No thanks to the geek," muttered Hodges.

"Hey, the 'geek' as you called him, figured out the best way to approach the course overall and how to overcome that last obstacle." Mitchell rolled his eyes at the other cadet. "So will you please get over yourself and quit ragging on him?"

Hodges made a rude sound as he headed for the showers, leaving the other three cadets shaking their heads.

"Well I think you were a great help today, Reid-Gideon," Johnson grinned. "Maybe that big ol' brain of yours will come in handy the next time they decide to change the rules on us."

A shy smile crossed Spencer's face at the pride his teammates were showing in him. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally being accepted as a legitimate cadet.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Spencer forced his tired legs to keep moving as he hurried along the trail. The training course had been changed once again with three separate trails. Each cadet had been assigned a specific trail and they had a set time limit in which to finish. He counted seconds in his head, knowing he was close to running out of time, when suddenly a steep ditch appeared before him, and he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed high on the rope and swung out over the drop. Just as he reached the far side, he felt the rope go slack and to his horror, he felt himself falling. He struck the ground with a heavy jolt as a wave of pain followed by a wave darkness washed over him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Jason?" Sarah's panicked voice gasped through the speaker. "It's Spencer."

Gideon froze at the tone in his wife's voice. Fighting the dread now building in his stomach, he forced himself to speak calmly. "What's happened?"

"They're calling it a training accident. Somehow he lost his grip on the rope he was climbing and fell. He's got two broken ribs, a concussion, and possibly even a skull fracture," Sarah said brokenly. "He's been unconscious since the medics brought him into the ER just over an hour ago. One of the instructors said that they aren't sure how long he was down on the course either."

Gideon closed his eyes, not even noticing the concerned looks both Hotch and Morgan were shooting him. "I'm coming home."

"No, Jason. You need to finish the case. There's nothing that you can do here, and Hotch and Morgan need you."

"I don't care about the case; Spencer is my son."

"I know. I also know that you'll worry yourself sick about the case if you're here, so finish it up so you can come home."

The agent sank down in a nearby chair, not wanting to admit that his wife was correct. "We're almost done here, so I'll be home tomorrow at the latest."

"I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"Love you too. Promise me you'll call me if there's any change."

His wife's faint smile came through the phone as she replied. "I will."

Hotch hurried to his friend and mentor's side. "Jason? What's wrong?"

"Spencer was seriously injured in an accident on the ropes course at the Academy. He fell from one of the support ropes and broke his ribs. Sarah said he's also got a concussion."

"Gideon, if you need to go home Hotch and I can handle this."

Gideon smiled ruefully at the young agent. "Thanks Morgan, but as Sarah pointed out there's nothing I can do there, so let's go arrest our unsub so we can all go home."

* * *

><p>Mitchell stared down at his plate, pushing the food around with his fork, as his mind raced a mile a minute. He hated the direction of his thoughts as well as the conclusion he was coming to but the more he thought about the situation, the more convinced he became that he was right.<p>

"Mitchell? You ok, man?" Johnson pulled out the chair across from him, turning it around backward as he sat down. "What's eating you?"

Mitchell leaned back and sighed heavily. "I don't want to think badly of a fellow cadet, but I'm starting to think that Reid-Gideon's accident wasn't really an accident."

"That's a serious allegation. You have any proof?"

"Nothing more than a gut feeling and a couple of weird things that happened on the course."

Johnson narrowed his eyes. "Who do you have in mind? Hodges?"

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah. He was acting weird when we finished. He kept looking at his watch and then he said he lost something on the trail so he started backtracking. I offered to help him and he said he didn't need it."

"Suspicious, but hardly conclusive," Johnson observed.

"I know. That's why I haven't said anything. But he's also been, I don't know how to put it, almost _gloating_ over the fact that the kid's in the hospital."

"Yeah, I noticed him mouthing off this morning too."

"What's your theory?"

Mitchell blew out a breath. "That Hodges somehow figured out which trail Reid-Gideon was on and doubled back and partially cut the support rope. But I don't know if he just wanted to scare the kid into quitting or if he was really trying to hurt him."

"I think we need to talk to Agent Douglas."

"I just hate bringing something up if it turns out that I'm wrong."

"But what if you're not? Let's say it is Hodges, and when Reid-Gideon comes back he tries something else that could really injure him." Johnson held his fellow cadet's eyes. "We need to talk to Douglas."

* * *

><p>Sarah opened bleary eyes as a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into the face of her medical director, Mike Marshall.<p>

"How is he?"

"He's opened his eyes a couple of times, but he's not responding to questions or following commands yet."

"Did the CT scan show a skull fracture?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, thank goodness. It could have been much worse. Two broken ribs is enough."

"Yeah. Is your husband on his way home?"

She nodded, "They made the arrest about three o'clock this morning. He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Sarah, do you want to go home and check on Ezra and Thandie? Maybe get a shower? I'll stay here and watch over Spencer for you."

"Dave Rossi has the kids, but I could use a shower and some real coffee." Sarah laughed softly without mirth. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Nah," Mike answered with an understanding smile. "Makes you human." He gave her a hand up as she felt the stiffness that came from sleeping in a chair overnight. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks Mike," Sarah said gratefully. She felt overwhelmingly guilty for leaving her son, but she knew that her colleague could look after him just as well as she could.

* * *

><p>Spencer felt like he was drifting as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. As he fought to open his eyes, he registered excruciating pain in both his head and his side. He dimly recognized his mother's voice as well as Rossi's baritone.<p>

"Mom?" he croaked softly. "Mom?" He forced his eyes open but his vision remained blurry. Suddenly Sarah's face came into view above him.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Tur…turn….li…lights off." He watched his mother turned away from him, but he couldn't tell who provided the welcome respite from the brightness. "Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Mama? 'Pencer wake now?"

"Yes baby, Spencer is awake now but we have to be quiet because he doesn't feel good."

"I gif him hug?"

Spencer slowly managed to turn his head to see his two and a half year old sister reaching towards the bed rails with her bear tucked into the crook of her arm. "Hey, pretty girl."

"'Pencer!" Thandie exclaimed in a stage whisper. The little girl smiled broadly as her mother lifted her onto her brother's bed. She snuggled in as close to his side as she could before laying her head on his chest. "No more seep, now."

Spencer blinked back tears as his sister's devotion. He was glad that his mother had placed her on his left side, because his right felt like someone was stabbing a knife into it.

"How bad is the pain?"

He squinted up at his mother. "My head is splitting in half and my side is on fire."

Sarah nodded as she smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm not surprised. You took quite a fall. You've got a concussion and two broken ribs."

"No wonder I feel like I was run over by a truck." Spencer swallowed hard. "Can I have a sip of water?"

"Sure _bambino_. I'll go get the nurse for some pain medicine too." Rossi squeezed his shoulder before disappearing out into the hall.

"Mom, do you know what happened?"

Sarah hesitated as her eyes turned to the toddler now half-asleep next to her son. Deciding that Thandie was sufficiently distracted she answered the question. "The instructors said you lost your grip and fell."

She stopped as he began shaking his head, though he stopped quickly as his head threatened to explode.

"No, the rope went slack. I didn't lose my grip; the rope broke."

"Are you sure? That's not what I was told."

"Yes Mom, the rope broke. I didn't lose my grip and it wasn't my fault!"

Sensing the young man was quickly becoming upset, she took his hand. "Spencer, calm down. I believe you. I was just telling you what your instructors said."

Spencer took a deep breath as the bile rose in his throat and he fought to keep his stomach in place. His headache was getting worse and vomiting would only complicate matters. One of the nurses came to his rescue as she appeared with two medications in her hands.

"I had a feeling you'd be nauseated as well. Am I right?"

Spencer gave a quick nod instead of a verbal answer, closing his eyes once more. He felt a brief stinging in the back of his hand as the medicine went into his IV.

"Alright, there you go. Now, it's going to take a few minutes for this to kick in, so just bear with me for a moment ok?"

"Ok," Spencer whispered softly, not having the energy to respond any further. He must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing he knew his dad was walking in the door with Hotch and Morgan behind him.

"Daddy, Pencer seepin' 'gain," Thandie was whispering as softly as a two and a half year old could.

"I'm awake, Thandie." He poked his little sister in the side, causing her to giggle.

"Pencer siwwy," she leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Now you bedder."

In spite of the fact that he still felt horrible, Spencer had to smile at the child's simple actions. "Thank you, Thandie."

"Thandie, why don't you and Mommy go to the gift shop and see if you can find a cookie or some candy for Spencer," Gideon said, ruffling his daughter's hair as he smiled down at her.

"Okay," Thandie answered cheerfully. She giggled again as her father swung her off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh, here 'Pencer. Fairy stay wif you. Make you bedder too." She stretched up to place her bear back on his bed. Spencer took the toy and tucked it under his blankets, causing his sister to smile brightly. Then she took her mother's hand and the two left the room, leaving the men alone. Gideon glanced over at Hotch before looking back at his son.

"Spencer, what do you remember about your fall?"

"Dad, I didn't lose my grip. The rope broke."

A faint smile teased the corners of Gideon's mouth. "That's not what I asked you, son. I asked what you remembered."

Spencer sighed softly, "I'm not sure. I was counting the time in my head and I came up to the gap. The rope was right there, and I grabbed it to swing across and then it just broke and I fell. Then I woke up here in the hospital."

Hotch stepped forward. "Spencer, have you ever done a cognitive interview?"

"No sir. We've studied them but that's it." He shot his dad a hopeful glance. "You believe me right? Mom said that everyone was saying that it was my fault."

"Yes Spencer, we believe you. The problem is that no one actually saw what happened, and right now all we have to go on is your word." Gideon sat down on his son's bedside. "Spencer is there anyone who has been giving you problems or mistreating you?"

The young man shifted his gaze until he was staring at the wall opposite him.

"Spencer? I don't want a repeat of what happened in high school," Gideon said, his voice forceful but soft.

Spencer licked his lips before sighing. "His name is Tyler Hodges. He's got a chip on his shoulder because I'm better at the academic stuff than him. He's been calling me names and jabbing at me, but he hasn't threatened me or anything." He finally looked up into his dad's eyes. "Do you really think he could have done this?"

"We don't know what happened. That's why this interview is so important," Hotch said softly. "You may have seen something and just don't remember it."

"Dad, can't you do the interview?"

Gideon shook his head. "I'm too close to you. It needs to be someone who can be objective. That's why I asked Hotch to do it instead." He put his arm around his son. "It's going to be okay, son. I promise."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Agent Douglas? Johnson and I need to talk to you, in private if possible?"<p>

Douglas raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he led the way into his office. Once they were all seated, he studied the cadets, both of whom showed a lot of promise to become great agents in the future.

"You've both been very quiet since Cadet Reid-Gideon's accident. Is everything alright? There are people available for you to speak to if you need it."

Mitchell and Johnson exchanged a look, both of them surprised at being handed the opening they'd both been convinced they'd have to make themselves.

"That's just it sir; we don't actually think what happened to Reid-Gideon was an accident. We think someone intentionally set him up to be hurt."

Douglas looked from one man to the other. "You do realize that this is a serious allegation that you're bringing to me, Cadet Mitchell."

"Yes sir," Johnson replied, drawing their instructor's concerned gaze. "But we felt it was necessary to make the right choice rather than the decision that would be the most popular or the safest choice."

Douglas nodded. "Alright; what do you think happened?"

* * *

><p>Gideon stood against the wall and braced himself to hear whatever Spencer might have to say about what had happened to him. There was no doubt in his mind that his son was telling the truth, but they needed to know absolutely if there was any proof anywhere other than a man being a bully. So far the cognitive interview had gotten them nowhere, but they were far from done as yet.<p>

"Alright Spencer, just relax. You've reached the pit and you're looking at the rope before you grab it. What is running through your mind in that moment?"

"I'm tired, and I just want this to be the last hurdle before I reach the finish line."

"I know I've asked you this before, but I am asking once again; as you stand there, what can you hear in your surroundings?"

Spencer frowned then winced slightly, and Gideon had to fight with himself to keep from pushing off the wall and stopping things right then and there and insisting they let his son rest. Spencer had been quick and confident with his answers up to that point, so it was more than interesting that he should be taking so long to think on such a simple question. It was also obvious that the young man's headache was returning.

"I heard birds singing for a moment in the distance, and insect noises, but then the noises stopped and it sounded like the birds took flight."

"Can you pinpoint what made the birds take off?"

He was frowning again, clearly trying to sort out whatever was in his head. "First a twig snapped, and then there were several thudding noises, I think."

"Something dropping from the branches of a tree maybe?" Gideon suggested.

"No, I don't think that sounds right. I think...wait, Dad I think someone may have been running ahead of me down the same trail! But I was the only one who was supposed to be on the trail at that time, so that can't be right!"

Hotch and Morgan exchanged a look as Spencer started mumbling to himself, and Gideon grinned; finally, they were getting somewhere interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Cadet Hodges; there you are. Come in and take a seat." Douglas waited as the cocky young cadet he'd fought not to dislike on first meeting took one of the guest chairs. Steepling his fingers together in front of his mouth, he leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. "I've been made aware of some startling facts that have come to light since the incident that put Cadet Reid-Gideon in the hospital, facts that forced me to reopen the investigation we classified as a simple accident. What I have found since then is both startling and disturbing. But before I reveal what I have learned, is there anything you would like to say?"<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Spencer rubbed his eyes as he pulled off his glasses. Even though he had been cleared to return to the Academy, he was still having periodic headaches, and he wasn't allowed to participate in the physical aspects of his training for another three weeks. He was chafing at falling behind his classmates but he knew that his ribs needed more time to completely heal. In addition, since his mother was a doctor, he knew there was no chance of him weaseling out of the restrictions that had been placed on him.

"For someone who is a mild celebrity, you sure look awful grim," Mitchell commented as he dropped into the chair across from the young doctor.

"Yeah, you look like someone ran over your puppy," Johnson added.

Spencer smiled at the two men who, despite being several years older than he, had become not only friends but confidantes. Mitchell and Johnson had visited him both in the hospital and while he was recuperating at his parents' home. It was also through the duo that he had learned of Hodges' expulsion from the Academy.

"I'm ok, I guess. It's just that I feel like I'm falling further behind everyone in the physical stuff, which I really don't need because I was already behind in the first place. And then even with my dad, my uncle Dave, _and _Hotch helping me, I still can't shoot worth a flip." He sighed softly, not wanting to admit the other struggle. "And I feel guilty about Hodges."

"Guilty?" Mitchell asked incredulously. "Reid-Gideon, he could have killed you."

"Reid-Gi…." Johnson shook his head as he amended his statement. "Spencer, you didn't do anything wrong. Hodges was an arrogant jerk and a bully. Don't waste time feeling sorry for him." His blue eyes bored intensely into his friend's hazel ones. "Did you know that in addition to bullying you, he was sexually harassing several of the female cadets? Unfortunately, he had intimidated them to the point that no one was going to speak up. In a way, your 'accident' was a blessing in disguise because as soon as his other victims found out that someone had come forward, they showed up in droves."

"But…"

"But nothing," Johnson said firmly. "You helped set right a whole bunch of wrongs."

"I know that, but I should have realized that the rope had been cut or that if I had swung out farther, I wouldn't have fallen. I would have landed on the far side."

Mitchell stared at the younger man who by now was hanging his head in dejection. "Dude, you're a genius, not omniscient. The instructors didn't even realize that the rope had been cut until Johnson and I went and talked to Douglas about our suspicions. They just assumed that you had lost your grip when the rope broke and left it at that."

Spencer opened his mouth but was unable to speak before Johnson broke in.

"If you say 'but' one more time, I'm going to smack you upside the head."

Spencer stared at the older cadet for several long minutes before a shy, sheepish smile crept across his face. "Now you sound like my uncle Dave."

Johnson chuckled, "Somehow I don't think that's a bad thing."


	20. Beginnings and Endings

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the condolences about my grandfather. I appreciate the love and concern that everyone showed. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news per se but this will be the last chapter for A Tangled Web 2. Stay tuned for a one shot that will be the next installment of the series because I am certainly not done with it yet. I'll post a note here when the one shot is up. **JaeAhlstrom**: I'm going to be continuing the story for a long while yet. I have lots of chapters to tell. **Dark-Angel-Princess 01**: I'll get updates up as soon as I can. I just got married and I'll be going back to school for my last 14 weeks soon so no promises. **Sailor GaOn Donut**: Thank you.** Lovecrimindsteam**: Morgan will be popping up more and more as I get deeper into the story lines of the show. **Angeleyes46:** Thank you very much. **DaisyAngel:** Congratulations to you as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **LaRieNGuBleR**: Thank you. The reason that Ezra didn't show up in the hospital scene is he was at school. I guess I should have made that clear. And there is a distinct possibility that Reid's friends will come back. **20000 WPM**: Thank you. You'd think Hodges would have grown up by now but for some there just isn't any hope. **Whatif-Ifonly**: Yes, I did want Reid to have some friends so I'll be keeping Johnson and Mitchell around. As for a future unsub, you'll have to stick around. **Charmony:** As always thank you for your help and your friendship. Love and miss you girl._

**Don't own em, just play with them.**

"'Pencer, you look ma...mag...Mommy's right. You look weally good."

Spencer grinned at his little sister, currently sitting on his bed, as she attempted to pronounce a word as big as magnificent and raised his eyebrows at her in the mirror.

"Thank you Thandie. If you and Mom both think I look alright, then it must be true."

Thandie nodded agreement as he once again focused on getting his tie to hang correctly. He was pretty certain it was the nerves of the day getting to him, but he just couldn't get it to sit right.

Ezra came running in. "Daddy wants to know if you guys are ready to go?" the six year old said breathlessly.

Looking again at the hopelessly skewed angle of his tie, he suppressed a sigh and looked down at the little girl still watching him with adoration.

"I don't know. Thandie, are we ready to go?"

He watched her screw her nose up in concentration and smothered a grin; she really was totally adorable when she did that. After a few seconds, her face brightened and she nodded as she turned to her other big brother.

"Yes, Esra 'Pencer and I are weady."

Ezra grinned. "Good. 'Cause we don't want Spencer to be late for his graduation after all his hard work."

Thandie nodded in serious agreement as she scrambled off the bed and followed Ezra out the door just as his dad walked in, thanking the two youngsters for their endorsement on their state of readiness. Gideon studied his son as he continued trying to get his tie to hang the right way before laughing softly.

"My guess is you aren't nearly ready for this."

Spencer sighed and gave up on the tie, tucking his hands into his pockets as he turned.

"Is it that obvious Dad?"

"Only to someone who knows you as well as I do."

"I don't know what's wrong. I was fine when I woke up this morning. But the more time passed, the more nervous I became, until I'm now standing here feeling like I'm going to throw up."

"Let me get that for you," Gideon said softly as Spencer reached for the tie again. "Spencer, it's normal to be nervous in a situation like this. For all the training you've received over the past twenty weeks, you're smart enough to know that all the scenarios they've run don't fully prepare you for the real thing. But prepared fully or not, you will graduate today and I have no doubt that you'll not only do well today, but that I'll be proud to hear how you're doing in the days to come."

"It's not that. It's the fact that it's a ceremony and there's tons of people and they're all going to be staring at me."

"You'll be fine, son. And even if you passed out, we'd all still be proud of you."

Spencer swallowed a wave of emotion at the look on his father's face as he replied softly, "Thanks Dad."

"Hey, sorry to break up whatever is happening in here, but if we don't go now, Spencer will be late to his own graduation."

Both men turned to see Sarah standing there in her wine colored dress and Spencer grinned. "Mom, when Thandie was telling me how good you both thought I looked, she forgot to mention how gorgeous you look."

Sarah blushed slightly and smiled softly. "Thank you Spencer. Now, let's go."

Following his son out the door, Gideon offered his arm with a grin. "My lady, I do believe my son is right."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Would you stop? Besides, I'm not the only one walking around looking gorgeous."

He bowed slightly, his brown eyes dancing with laughter, before kissing her cheek as they followed their kids down to the garage and the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Spencer paused as he entered the room where the soon to be graduates had gathered to wait until they filed into the auditorium. He glanced around for any sign of Mitchell or Johnson before he picked up a small bottle of water and found a seat in the corner. Even though his fellow cadets treated him with a grudging respect, he still wasn't comfortable mingling on his own.<p>

"Dude, why are you sitting in the corner by yourself?"

Spencer looked up as Mitchell playfully punched him in the arm. "I was waiting for you."

"And apparently cementing your reputation as an anti-social know-it-all."

Spencer and Mitchell laughed as Johnson made his presence known with a smart-aleck remark.

"Thanks, Johnson," Spencer said as he stood to join the others.

"Any time, Reid-Gideon. Any time."

"I wonder who will win top honors at the ceremony tonight."

Mitchell and Johnson both stared at their fellow cadet. "You know you're a shoo-in for the academic award, don't you?" Mitchell said incredulously.

Spencer shrugged. "I guess so, but that doesn't mean I'll actually get it."

"Right, whatever you say, Reid-Gideon," Mitchell laughed again. "I'm curious to see who wins the Director's Leadership Award. There's a lot of good candidates this time around."

Spencer and Johnson murmured in agreement as Douglas entered the room. "Alright cadets. Time to march in, so please line up in alphabetical order."

"See you two after it's over," Johnson grinned as he headed toward the front third of the line.

"Will do," Mitchell replied as he squeezed Spencer's shoulder. "Catch you on the flip side."

Spencer nodded as he moved to the back of the line. He briefly mused that if he had used Gideon instead of Reid-Gideon, he'd have been near the front instead of in the latter third but it was all semantics at this point anyway. A wave of sadness washed over him as he thought about his biological parents and the fact that they would never see his graduation. However, he smiled as he also considered his new family waiting for him, including a little sister who thought he could do no wrong.

He must have been day dreaming longer than he thought, because he suddenly realized the line in front of him was moving. Squaring his shoulders, he held his head high as he joined the rest of his graduating class in filing into the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Now, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of the Academic Achievement award for this class, Cadet Spencer Reid-Gideon."<p>

Spencer flushed at the round of applause as he hurried forward to accept the plaque the director held out to him. He could see Johnson grinning at him in the corner of his eye as well as his parents, Rossi and even Hotch applauding from the audience. He thanked the director before taking his place next to the two cadets who had earned honors for physical fitness and marksmanship. As the applause died down, the director turned back to his podium.

"The last award for this class is the Director's Leadership Award. This award is the most prestigious of the awards handed out and is given to a cadet, chosen by his or her peers as well as the instructors for exemplifying the qualities of an FBI agent. The recipient must show positive leadership abilities as well as a willingness to go above and beyond the expected effort. The cadet chosen for this honor was nominated in part because of how he handled a particular situation that arose during the training that even experienced instructors would have had difficulty with. It is my distinct honor and pleasure to present the Director's Leadership Award to Cadet Brett Johnson."

Johnson froze for a moment as he registered the director's words and Spencer had to hide a chuckle as he watched the surprise sweep across his friend's face. The young doctor had been one of the cadets who had nominated Johnson for the award, along with Mitchell and Douglas, in the aftermath of the Hodges incident. Finally stepping forward, he accepted the plaque and took his place next to the other three.

"Did you know about this?" he whispered under his breath.

"Possibly," Spencer murmured back.

"A heads up would have been nice."

"And miss the look on your face? Not on your life."

The impromptu conversation halted as the director announced the oath of office. Spencer, Johnson and the other seventy nine cadets raised their right hands and repeated in unison, "I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the graduating class of 2003."

Cheers and enthusiastic applause erupted as the entire audience surged to their feet. Sarah blinked back tears as she watched Spencer receive his badge and credentials. She smiled as she noticed the looks of unabashed pride on both Gideon's and Rossi's faces. Thandie bounced up and down, not completely understanding the reasons for the excitement but happy for her big brother none the less. As with most boys his age, Ezra was becoming restless.

"Mama are we going soon?"

"Yes baby. We're going as soon as Spencer gets done."

"Come here, _bambino_." Rossi scooped the little boy up in his arms so he could see over everyone's heads. "There's your brother as an official FBI agent."

"Just like you and Daddy?"

"Exactly like me and Daddy."

Ezra's intended reply was drowned out by Thandie's excited squeal of "Spencer" as the new agent came down the aisle to join his family.

"I am so proud of you," Gideon said as he embraced his son.

"Thanks Dad," Spencer replied even as his face flushed.

Rossi pulled him into a one armed hug. _"Congratulazioni figlio. Complimenti davvero."_

"_Grazie Zio_ Dave," Spencer answered easily. Then his gaze turned to Hotch.

"Hotch, I didn't expect to see you here."

Hotch grinned as he shook the young man's hand. "Wouldn't have missed it. Your graduation is all your dad has been talking about for the last two weeks. By the way, Haley wants everyone to come over to our house for a barbeque this evening. She's already got chicken marinating and potato salad ready to go."

"She doesn't have to do that. We can just as easily go out to eat," Sarah quickly protested.

Hotch raised his eyebrow at her. "Do you want to try and tell her that? In all seriousness, Haley wanted to make your afternoon a little easier and so she planned a meal. She also told me I'm not allowed to take no for an answer."

"Well far be it for us to get you in trouble with your wife," Gideon said as he put his arm around Sarah. "Is there anything we can bring?"

"No, Haley has everything covered." Hotch grinned at the group. "So we'll see you in about an hour or so?"

"Sounds good to me," Spencer replied as he swung Thandie up high settling her on his shoulders. "I'm starving."

"Me too," the child proclaimed. "Can we has ice ceam?"

"I think we can arrange to have ice cream," Hotch answered with a grin.

"Yay!" Thandie cheered as the little group headed out.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

Spencer took a deep breath as he rode the elevator to the sixth floor. Today was going to be his first official day as part of the BAU. He'd been given his assignment shortly after graduation but at the encouragement of both his father and Hotch, he spent the last six months studying profiling courses not usually associated with standard FBI training. At first he chafed under the delay, but quickly realized the wisdom of Gideon's admonishment as he would already be a target from his age and from his relationship to his father. The extra certification courses would go a long way in proving his placement. As the doors opened, he mentally prepared for the endless barrage of looks and questions that were sure to come.

"Hey kid, you missed your stop. Interns are on the second floor."

Spencer ignored the jab, looking around the room for Hotch or Gideon.

"I said, interns belong on the second floor."

"I heard you the first time. I'm ignoring you because I'm not an intern. I'm an agent assigned to the BAU," Spencer answered, holding up his credentials.

"Right and I'm the queen of England." The speaker, an imposing older man with flaming red hair, leaned forward seemingly in an attempt to intimidate the young doctor.

"Why don't you give it a rest Darnell? He's our newest agent," Morgan said as he abruptly appeared behind the older agent.

"Since when does the FBI hire children?"

"Since they pass all the qualifications," Morgan shot back. He turned to Spencer. "Hotch is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks." Spencer quickly escaped up the steps, all too happy to leave yet another disgruntled personality behind him. He knocked on the partially closed door.

"Come in," Hotch called. He smiled as Spencer entered the room. "Good morning Dr. Reid," he said loudly enough for both Darnell and Morgan to hear. "Welcome to the BAU."

The younger agent waited until Hotch closed his office door before fixing a curious gaze on his new boss. "You know my name is hyphenated right? Reid-Gideon?"

Hotch gestured him to a chair before resuming his place behind his desk. "Yes I do. However, Jason and I were talking before you got here this morning and one of the things we discussed was how to make your transition easier for everyone. One way is to downplay the fact that he's your dad. As you already know, we use a lot of last names around here and let's face it; Reid-Gideon is a mouthful. Since your father already uses Gideon, I thought calling you Reid would be the easiest way to accomplish that."

"You're not asking me to lie about Dad being my dad are you?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that if we don't make your relationship a big deal, hopefully no one else will either."

Spencer nodded. "Sounds good. I'll just have to get used to answering to Reid again." He paused for a moment. "Is it still alright to call my father 'Dad' while I'm here?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't see why not as long as you're not flaunting it."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of making this any harder than it has to be."

"Good to know. Now, during your probationary period, I'll be your supervising agent. That means that you aren't to go anywhere on a case without me unless you are given specific instructions stating otherwise. We'll also have regular meetings on how you are progressing as well as areas that need improvement. I'm going to be your first resource for questions and for any problems that arise. At the end of the period, I'll do an evaluation on your progress while you will do one for me as your probationary agent."

Spencer laughed as Hotch's words registered. "That almost makes it sound like I did something wrong."

Hotch laughed as well. "It does a bit, doesn't it? Well I didn't intend it that way. So are you ready to get started?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Spencer answered.

"Good, then let's get you going on your first day as an FBI special agent."


	21. Author's Note

Look for Boston: The Journey Begins as a one shot continuation of this series posted on this site.


	22. Author's Note 2

Author's note:

I added another oneshot to my Tangled Web Universe. This one takes place in between the Boston oneshot and the start of the actual TV series, albeit in my universe. This is a filler chapter called Thanksgiving at the Gideon's. Hope you enjoy it.


	23. Author's note 3

Author's note:

The third installment of the series is up under the name of A Tangled Web 3: The Saga Begins is now up on this site.


End file.
